New Car
by flarey phoenix
Summary: When Sunstreaker is wreaked by a 4x4 he finds himself under the care of Jackie, a 21 year old female mechanic, disaster after disaster he actually realises there's more to life than just himself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1-surprise!

Jackies POV

Well here I am... bored out of my brains, that would be normal in every day cases but seriously IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! My 21st birthday nonetheless... everyone forgot, I know it they had to... then do my eyes deceive me... why is my dad at my home with a banged up car? A banged up Lamborghini to be exact, man that car needs work... oh I know what he wants, he wants ME to fix it, well he can bog off! Oh yeah, I'm Jackie by the way, I'm of course a girl, I work as a painter in the garage down the road, my team of buds are the best for fixing cars, they know their stuff, I'm officially now 21 and NOT lovin it, I have wavy long brown hair that's always tied up somehow, my eyes always stumped people, they're a weird purple colour... maybe since my dads eyes were a red-brown and my moms were sapphire blue I think they mixed... then the door was knocked on.

Nobodies POV

Jackie ran down stairs in a low cut black top and denim shorts. She unlocked her door and opened it letting her dad in

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"I came to give you your birthday present." He grinned and she looked at him weirdly

"What birthday present?" she asked; he led her outside and gestured to the Lamborghini.

"Wow..." was all she could say. Meanwhile

[Comm. link

'SUNNY!' Sideswipe yelled trying to interact with his brother who wouldn't or couldn't. 'Sunstreaker are you there?!' he yelled

'I-im here Sides.' He answered hoarsely

'What happened?' Sides asked worriedly

'Some son of a glitch friz side smashed me, I'm totalled.' He answered

'Do you know where you are?'

'No, where?' he asked

'In a small town, you're near the kid.' Sideswipe answered

'Bee?' he asked

'I'm here Sunstreaker... Ratchet can't make his way there without being seen... you're going to have to let your new owner take care of you.' Bee said sympathetically

'Yeah maybe- wait... WHAT!? I have a WHAT!?' he panicked

'A mechanic brought you from the... wrecked car lot.' Sideswipe told him forlornly 'you got pretty beat up when you flipped over... twice.' Bee commented and Sunny growled then stopped shot when Jackie walked over to him.

"Wow... you need a lot of work." She ran her hands over the dents and bumps, her dad had fixed the windshield and the interior but everything else was trashed. She thought she felt the car shudder for a split second but shook it off.

'Sunny? You ok something just sparked' Sideswipe panicked

'I'm fine... ya know maybe this owner thing isn't so bad after all.' If only he could have grinned

'Why?'

'My owner's a babe!' he stated, Bee rolled his optics as Sideswipe smirked

'Must come and see this babe of yours.' Sideswipe stated

'Well you know where I am better than I do so come on and check her out.' He stated

'I'm on my way bro, Sideswipe out' and he cut off the comm. Link

'Remember Sunstreaker; don't let her know who and what you are... too many people know as it is.' Bee advised

'No worries kiddo." He assured and he heard Bee growl in annoyance and he chuckled.

'Sunny out!' and he cut it off. And listened to the girl

"Jackie! Watch out with it, the hardware in there isn't like a normal car... I think it was a concept car." Her dad called and she laughed sarcastically

"Yeah... Yeah, ok let's have a look at the engine then." She grinned and opened the bonnet "wow... god that's all I can say around this one. That is one nice engine. Hey Dad what happened to it?" she asked as she bent over inspecting the engine and all the wires and parts inside... and well giving Sunny a nice view of her cleavage.

"According to a witness a blue 4x4 sideswiped it, it was on the highway it flipped over twice but the driver was nowhere to be found." He responded

"Ok then, a flipper then gotchya, well then you are gonna be fixed by next week." She smiled running her hand over the engine. Sideswipe stopped still when he felt a small energy spark

"What the slag?" he wondered and drove quicker. Well Sunny had had his jollies and Jackie phoned someone.

"Hiya! Yeah, yep we have a prob- what? Aww man you know he's stupid with a blow torch! What? Yes we have a problem; we have a job to do on my new gorgeous yellow Lamborghini, he was flipped twice... yeah... NO do NOT let Mickey have the blow torch! Oh he's gonna blow up the place! Hello... HELLO! Oh those idiots, Mickey had the blow torch again and must have cut the line, I have to go now." She explained to her dad

"Take the car, here." He smiled and threw the keys over as a red Lamborghini Gallardo exactly the same as what the yellow one should look like only red

"Wow, two in one day... love the red, but love the yellow even more." She grinned and opened the car, closed the door behind her and put the keys in the ignition, weirdly enough it didn't start "hmm, maybe if I just..." he noticed she was extremely careful with everything and rather gentle too, either she was afraid of hurting him or didn't want her dad to see her abusing the car.

'Sides to Sunny ya there? What was with that spark before?' he asked

'She touched my engine what do you expect?' he asked with a hint of humour in his voice

'She's a fleashy, not a femme' Sideswipe commented disapprovingly

'Hehe, tell Ironhiney he has a date with the pink paint when I get back.' He said and cut it off.

'Sunstreaker! Oh primus.' And he did a very illegal U-turn and headed back to Hoover dam.

"Ok let's get you fixed." Jackie smiled and the car started and set off. The whole ride was kinda of erm... Well for Sunny rather pleasurable actually since she carried on running her hands over the leather interior. She was slightly shocked when he turned the radio on with the song 'sexy back' on but relaxed into it and sang to it. When they made it to the garage Mickey had been forcibly removed from the blow torch by a coloured guy and given to a female with hair that looked ablaze itself

"KELSEY REMEMBER THE BLOW TORCH IS NOT FOR PLAYING WITH!" the coloured guy yelled at the red head

"Gary the car!" Jackie yelled out the window and the guy looked at her with wide eyes

"That's gonna take some work, hey put it over there and get your overalls on" he instructed

"Yes sir!" she grinned and got out she closed the door gently and ran off. He was disappointed when she walked out of a room with dark blue overalls on that covered her tanned skin

"Ok you have a Ford to paint and a Lexus, ford is silver and the Lexus is red, we'll get to work on your new... _car_." He stated looking at the trashed Lamborghini

"Hey! What's that tone supposed to mean, it's an awesome hunk-a machine, the interior is as good as new and the engine is a thing-a beauty." She grinned

"It looks about ready for the scrap heap Jackie." He stated

"Look whose talkin, at least I don't have a tiny little Volkswagen!" she shot back and Sunny chuckled

"See even the engine's got sumthin wrong with it." Gary stressed

"I think it's laughing at you." She grinned and walked off

"God she's a nutcase!" Gary muttered and put his thumb and forefinger in his mouth and whistled "YO KELSEY, MAY, MICKEY, JOHN!" he yelled and the four walked over

"What?" the red head asked and he gestured to the car "wow that's a beast!" she beamed as a blond girl rolled her eyes, weirdly enough she looked just like Kelsey

"Ok Terrible twins take it apart and put on new ones, John you check out the interior Mickey... erm... I know, wash it when it's finished." He instructed

"Aww why do I get the bogus jobs dude!?" he moaned

"No moaning, at least you actually get to touch the car this time." He grinned and Mickey thought for a moment

"Awesome!" he grinned

"Yeah, awesome." Gary rolled his eyes and went off to do some paper work when he went past Jackie he noticed she'd undone her overalls so they just covered her bottom, Sunny was kind of worried on what was happening until he saw Gary checking her out making his energon lines boil with anger... and... Jealously? 'Well that's a surprise' he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2-new you

Jackie had finished on the paint work for the Ford and walked over to see how her car was doing. The doors were off and the bonnet and front and rear bumper were gone, so as the boot lid and the roof, Sideswipe was across the road after being given direct orders from Optimus to watch over him. He was now laughing as quietly as possible as his brother was taken apart bit by bit, he hoped they didn't remove anything vital but everything so far was just his arms and legs... well mostly his arms, so guns were gone. Jackie walked over and rubbed a smudge of dirt off the left side view mirror... which really was the only not broken one on the outside.

"Don't worry mate, you'll be fixed soon." She smiled, he was wondering if she knew what he was already but that couldn't be possible.

"You're talking to it?" John asked, he was around 5'9 with dirty blond hair and sapphire eyes, his build was slightly muscular but athletic not bulky, he wore a dark blue shirt with bits of filler and dust on it and paint covered work jeans with dirt covered brown timberland boots.

"Yes I'm talking to it, is that a problem?" she asked

"Your car, so you gave it a name yet?" he teased

"I don't name cars, that's stupid... now you better get back to your job... whatever that jackass in there gave you." She grinned and went back to painting the Lexus. A few hours after the group were at the bar being well... bonkers. Sunny had a new left side and a rear bumper. But he was stuck in the garage. Suddenly the door opened and three guys walked in with crowbars

"Wow, Lexus and a Lamborghini... the Ford is a waste of time, but take the other two, we can flog em for quite a nice roll of cash." One of them spoke 'like hell are they touching me' Sunny thought and turned on his lights and radio blasting out 'let the bodies hit the floor'

"What the hell?" the leader wondered 'hmmm maybe just one little broadcast.' Sunny thought

"This is DJ Sunny coming to you live from the garage your in, now if you please scream and run away that would be fabulous." He stated full of humour

"It must be one of those alarms that talks to spook you out." One of them commented

"Yeah well it's doing a pretty good job." The other stated

"Rob just get the Lexus, I'll handle the Lambo." The leader instructed and Sideswipe listened in thinking of a way to scare them off... 'I've got it.' He thought and turned on his hologram then revved the engine and went flying into the garage and skidded to a halt then got out

"Now lads come on, if ya don't scat I will be forced to use... force." He smirked with his blue eyes twinkling with mischief

"Take em down lads." The leader instructed and they went to hit him with the crow bar but it went right through him and he chuckled

"Your choice." He smirked and disappeared the next thing that happened was the men ran off screaming as Sideswipe had transformed and aimed a pulse cannon at them and whispered 'boom'

"You still 'ere bro?" Sunny asked

"Of course, Big O gave me orders and said I'd be under a court marshal if I don't follow it through." He grinned

"Did you warn Ironbutt about his degrading future?" he asked

"Of course, he said he'd rip us apart if we even dared... sounds like a welcome to it to me" he stated "so how're you liking you new owner?" he asked

"Hmm wonder if she'd like my hologram." He stated

"No, Sunny Optimus would kill you."

"Ok, ok fine, I'll just admire from a distance and make your life a misery when I get back." He stated like a real smartass.

"Can you transform?" he asked

"No... That slagtard knocked it out, I need it fixed ya think the medic from hell will do it?" he wondered

"Yeah but-" he was cut off by laughing

"Hide it's Jackie!" Sunny exclaimed as quietly as possible. Sideswipe nodded and transformed and drove out the back way.

"Hey... who left the door open?" Jackie asked then saw the dent in it "oh crap we've been broken into!" she yelped and ran in with the others to find a giant footprint but everything fine

"What the hell?" she wondered and ran over to Sunny "you ok? Ok I need to stop that." She smirked to herself

"Ok I want it fixed and at my home by tomorrow." She stated rattled

"We can't do that much work in that much time, it needs to be prepped, filler needs to be put on, it needs to be painted, and THEN it needs to be M.O.T'd, we can't do that in a day." Gary stated

"Look, I put up with your asshole nature, I put up with you staring at my backside now you WILL do this, I will NOT let it be thieved by some low life." She stated confidently

"But-"

"And to make sure it happens, I'm gonna help out with the body work." She grinned and put some gloves on

"This will be a tough one... But let's do it!" Gary agreed. Sideswipe watched with extreme interest as the team of mechanics, painters, panel beaters and engineers prepped and painted the parts with extreme precision led by Jackie who seemed to know her stuff. Weirdly enough Sunstreaker was not a normal Lamborghini, so how did they fix him THAT was his big question. Sweat covered and tired Jackie finished up the painting on the boot lid and bonnet then fit them as Kelsey and her twin sister May were unconscious from need of sleep. John was taking a coffee break and Gary had gone home out of annoyance which would be rewarded with a right good punch on Jackie's afternoon shift.

"John!" she called and he ran over and grabbed the right side view mirror as her arms gave out. He fitted it and then they both finished the painting. They both fell in exhaustion with Jackie in the backseat and John outside on a chair while the ever faithful Mickey who had randomly appeared out of nowhere... with a McDonalds box waited till the paint dried and washed the dust off then covered Sunny with a dust cover. Morning came all too quickly and Jackie shot up out of a scary dream about giant robots. "Wow that was weird." She shook her head and looked around the car seeing the dust cover she smiled "thanks Mickey." She said and opened the door. She took the dust cover off and admired their work, the official M.O.T guy was coming today she hoped her car would pass. (It's Sunstreaker... why wouldn't he?) John woke up with a start when the door opened. A man with red hair walked in and blue eyes followed by a older man with evident stress lines and dark brown hair with thin grey lines but quite tall and well built, he was followed by a blonde boy around 17 he had bright blue eyes and an athletic figure he was followed by a coloured guy that looked like a rapper and he was followed by a well built bulky cowboy followed by a brown haired athletic built man with glasses.

"Erm can I help you?" she asked

"Yes we are looking for someone; we have come to believe you have him." The tallest man spoke 'oh no come on you retards!'

"Erm... I don't think so but we can put up a missing persons add in the window if you like." John offered as Jackie just gawked at the red head... inconspicuously that is.

"No I don't think that would be necessary." The youngest smiled

'Listen guys I'm perfectly fine, they fixed me up and I'll be back soon so please... I'm asking as the twin that saved your metal tin cans last week just go and I'll be fine, I'll call if one of the deciptiturds appear ok so PLEASE!' he yelled over the COMM link

"Hey Lil lady, yo take care of him, an he'll take care-a you." The coloured Guy winked

"Keep the little glitch away." The bulky guy smirked

"At least I won't have to put limbs back together again." The brown haired on stated dryly

"He told Sides he'd be fine let's just go!" the blonde kid stated "Sam and Mikeala need me for school." He stated in a hushed but urgent tone.

"Ok, but if he tells you he wants to head back, don't stop him." The oldest one instructed and aimed the comment at Jackie then they all left. Outside an eighteen wheeler a Pontiac Solstice a Red Lamborghini a Yellow and black striped Camaro and a GMC pickup truck, burned rubber down the road and disappeared

"Wonder what that was all about." John wondered

"I don't know but wasn't that red head hot?" she smirked fanning herself

"Oh yes he was a real charmer!" John mocked a gay voice then rolled his eyes "you need a guy seriously." He stated and she grinned and ran her fingers over Sunnys' bonnet

"I think any guys would be jealous from all the attention I give my new car." She stated with a grin that challenged the Cheshire cat.

"Some day I'm sure you'll marry one of your bloody cars." He smirked shaking his head

"Only time will tell." She teased and kissed the bonnet

"You may now kiss the bride!" John exclaimed funnily 'I wish!' Sunny thought

"Come on let's wake up the twins." She smiled and ran off to find Kelsey and May followed by John. When they found the girls it was hard not to laugh, they were piled on top of each other in the shape of a cross. They looked at each other and burst out laughing then went to wake them up. For fun they woke Kelsey up first who was at the bottom of the cross

"What the?" she wondered and immediately pushed her sister off "OI wake up ya lazy buggar!" Kelsey yelled May groaned and woke up then lent on the chair they'd fallen off and stood up shakily

"Did we finish it?" she asked tiredly

"Yes and courtesy of Gary who skived off working on the job last night, you have all got the day off" she grinned then the three gave a whoop of victory and shot out the garage leaving Jackie alone... or so she thought "ok now all I have to do is lock up shop." She mumbled and walked over to the door, she locked it and a man knocked on the garage shutters, she looked round and smiled, it was the M.O.T guy.

"Hello I got a call and-"

"My baby is in the garage." She grinned and led him through and in to see the gorgeous car sat there in the middle of the room basking in the glow of amazingness

"It looks brand new!" the man stated in awe

"Ahh the work of me and my buddies... who... have deserted me." She stated weirdly whilst scratching her head

"Well then let's check it out." He smiled and she drove Sunny over the pit and got out. The M.O.T went smoothly, everything in working order and Sunstreaker passed with flying colours.

"Everything working alright?" Jackie asked

"Even better than alright, perfect." He smiled and wrote out a certificate and gave it to her, "this is your verification of a passed test. I hope you have fun with that beauty, Seya later" he put two fingers to his head and mocked a salute then walked back to his car and drove off. Sunstreaker wondered if he should tell her to save a feeling of betrayal if she found out some other way... so he concentrated on using his hologram system. Jackie closed the doors and locked the small one she turned round to see two blue eyes that belonged to a guy with similar looks to the red head she saw earlier... she was about to scream but he covered her mouth

"I won't hurt you." He smiled and took his hand away from her mouth

"They were looking for you!" she stated

"Well not looking they knew I was here... I should really explain." He said sheepishly

"Explain what?" she asked kind of scared yet intrigued at the same time.

"I erm... I'm thankful for the help and I may not have survived without it." He grinned a grin that was known to melt a femme's spark. Hey he succeeded in making her blush

"W-what help?" she asked

"You fixed me up Jackie, I'm thankful." He winked

"How do you know my name? I've never met you." She stated

"Well we haven't been formally introduced... my name is Sunstreaker, I am your car." He said simply and she almost fainted but he caught her "well that could have gone better." He smirked and helped her stand properly "maybe I should drive." He grinned

"What!?" she yelped

"I'm your car." He stated again "the yellow Lamborghini, I'm the car... those people that came before... they're the same as me, I'll explain back at your house." He chuckled

"How can I trust you?" she asked

"Simple, if I was a bad guy... I'd have red eyes, but since I have blue eyes, that means I'm an Autobot, not a Decepticon." He answered like it was the simplest thing in the world

"Erm... what?" she asked and he rolled his eyes

"Come with me." He took her hand and led her over to him (the car him) with her blushing all the way, he stopped short and looked at her "you ok? You're blood pressure just spiked." He stated

"Oh erm yeah hehe" she stuttered. He grinned and raised his eyebrow

"Blushing I see, maybe my charm attracts human females too." He winked "attractive human females." And she smiled "now I hope you keep your promise, give me all the attention and not some guy." He smirked and disappeared, she looked around wondering where he'd gone until gears moving and mechanical sounds caught her attention. Her Car... was, changing into... something else. When he'd finished transforming he bent down and put his hand in front of her "I won't hurt you." He smiled and she chucked all fear out the imaginary window and climbed on. He lifted her up to his face

"...wow." she breathed

"The red head guy you met earlier was my brother Sideswipe... the big buff guy was Ironhide our weapons specialist, the old guy was Big O as me and my terrible twin call him, his name's Optimus Prime, he's our leader, the coloured guy was the second in command Lieutenant Jazz the brown haired one was our medic Ratchet or as me Bee and Sides call him the medic from hell, I was sore for a week last time I went to him and the little guy was the youngest one Bumblebee he's got two humans and their families that he watches over, he's the youngest soldier we've ever seen, we all raised him from being a sparkling... me and my bro are technically his uncles whereas we have funny footage of Ironhiney playing daddy." He grinned as she laughed.

"I'd love to see that one."

"So..."

"You want to leave right... well the garage door is just there." She smiled sadly

"I'm not going anywhere... besides, I like your style, you gave me a new look... sorta." He smirked and heard a tone

"Oh man what a time." She groaned and pressed answer "hello? WHAT!? How!? Who?! That BASTARD! I'll be there in around two secs!" she stated and pressed end call

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Something's happened; I need to be at the flats round the corner in two minutes or my sister's dead." She panicked he put her down and transformed

"Get in!" he exclaimed, she did as instructed and he sped out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3- life death and maybes

Sunstreaker got there in a matter of 20 seconds, skidded to a halt let her out then transformed, not caring who saw him he bent down and she jumped on his hand

"Third floor." She said speedily he lifted her up; she jumped off and kicked the door in. "MEG!" she yelled and ran in "Sunny round front now there's a balcony I'll get him to stand in front of the window and you take him out." She instructed he nodded and disappeared. She walked cautiously though the hallway and into the front room then looked in horror of her dark haired sister led on the floor on her stomach seriously injured. Her boyfriend in the corner with a bloody broken bottle in his hand, she went to kneel down and help her sister

"Don't even dare!" he warned her

"She's DYING if I don't do something now she could be dead in two minutes!" and she knelt down anyway and was forced back up by the bottle which resided under her chin "you'll be jailed for life for this Mark." She gulped and inched round when she saw the glow of Sunstreakers' furious optics

"Nobody will know, I kill you and you can't tell a soul." He sneered

"You won't get to kill me." She stated confidently

"You actually think your little black belt can do anything for you here?" he asked pushing the sharp bottle further making her chin bleed, she bit back a yelp of pain as it shot through her face. She inched round further just to her plan he followed, Sunstreaker pulled his fist back and thrust it through the window grabbing him where he stood, accidently scratching her chin with the bottle on the way out, she yelped but dropped to her knees at her sisters side and carefully moved her hair out of the way to see a cut on her arm and blood on her shirt under her

"Oh Meg how do you get yourself into this?" she asked panicked and reached for her phone

"I've called them already!" Sunstreaker called over Marks screaming voice "you want down? FINE!" Sunny yelled and let go but caught him again before he hit the floor. "The Police have been notified as well." He informed her.

"Before, you knew my blood pressure; can you tell me if she'll be ok?" Jackie asked fearful.

"Her vitals are decreasing, there's an open wound on her abdomen, don't move her, you could make it worse... her temperature is rising, one second." 'RATCHET GET YOUR METAL AFT TO THE HOSPITAL NOW! WE NEED YOU' he yelled over the Communications network shocking Ratchet so much he fell off his chair

'Which hospital and who needs help?'

'Jackies Sister, I don't trust human doctors they don't give sufficient treatment (they don't Hospitals SUCK), Meg has been stabbed in the abdomen and has a nasty wound on her arm, her vitals are going flat and I've got the one to be either killed by me or put in prison, either way I'll make sure he doesn't come out.'

'Which hospital?'

'I'll send a beacon, just get your aft to the hospital as soon as possible... and bring Iron butt too, we need him to hold down this son of a glitch until the coppers get here while I calm Jackie down.'

'Understood, I'll be there soon, Ratchet out.' and the link cut off

"Ratchet will be at the hospital, what should I do with this slagtard? Can I kill him?" he grinned

"No Sunny, the coppers will be here... I hope."

"Well until they get here..." and a black GMC pickup truck arrived thankfully he was in the neighbourhood doing recon when he got the message.

"You glitch head! It's daylight!" Ironhide yelled

"Yeah and YOU'RE a talking truck, now who's the glitch head you bucket of bolts now hold this little jackass so I can help Jackie," he instructed and Ironhide sighed and transformed then aimed his cannons at the man on the floor who'd actually wet himself out of fear. (All real life situation, only not as bad... and without the giant robots)

"Move and your vaporized kid." He threatened as Sunstreaker turned on his hologram and bent down next to her

"Ironhiney's here now." He smiled trying to make her smile but she just cried... he didn't know why but it made his spark ache to see her like this "come on, the best doc... even if he is from hell will be beside her at all times." He assured her and she looked up at him

"You should consider yourself lucky." She said hoarsely

"Why's that?" he asked

"You are the only one to ever see me cry." She smiled sadly and he pulled her into his arms

"Jackie she'll be fine, Ratchet put Jazz back together again... he was in half from the big battle and we thought he was a goner until he came from the med-bay one day with the biggest grin I've ever seen on him, Bee was ecstatic for weeks, Optimus was very proud... you shouldn't worry, I'm sure she'll be fine." He hugged her 'I wonder what Sides would think of this.' He told Ironhide through the link

'Well personally I think you've been replaced with a nicer and more polite clone but that's just me... Sideswipe, I think he'd understand... I do.' He smiled

'What do you mean?' Sunny asked

'I'm sure you know.' He teased as Jackie shivered; he cut off the link and took off his jacket then draped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled

"No worries." And the sound of sirens caught their attention

"Get the twat in your back seat and keep him there, the coppers will take him out don't make a scene and don't murder him with the door either... then as your holographic self... please come back." She pleaded

"I wasn't goin anywhere." He smiled caringly they both stared at each other for a few seconds before Ironhide ruined the moment

"Oh kiss her for primus sake!" he yelled

"SHUT IT BOLT HEAD!" Sunny yelled and she smiled blushing then the doctors came in through the kicked down door

"Miss Craft!?" one of them called and Sunny disappeared and transformed as Ironhide put Mark in his backseat

"You move you die." Sunstreaker threatened dangerously and he sat there scared to death as Ironhide revert back to his alt mode hoping to Primus nobody saw them

"I'm in here!" she yelled and they came through

"Did you move her at all?" he asked

"No, I'm not stupid." She stated

"What happened to her?" the other asked

"The dickhead is in the backseat of the Lamborghini on the front, he ain't movin outa fright, I kicked the door down... here is the weapon he used" and she put a work glove on and picked it up

"You're a smart one... how'd you know about the fingerprints?" they asked as one of them radioed for help

"Again stupidity is not my game... now can you skip the pleasantries my sister is dying here!" she stated

"She's fine." One of them assured her but she wouldn't listen

"Tell her like it is doc, she don't like being lied to." Sunny stated leaning on the doorframe. "Told ya I'd be back when I had that slagtard in the car." He winked at her

"Who are you?" one of the medics asked

"I'm the one who got her here in time. Now tell her like it is." He smirked

"Her abdomen has a puncture and a slash on her right arm, we'll give her something to stable her vitals in the ambulance but here we can't do anything." And three more medics came though with a stretcher

"On three... two... one." And they lifted Meg as carefully as possible and placed her on the bed then strapped her on

"Ok we'll need a slight bit of help here." They commented gesturing to the mess of the hallway

"Done and done." Sunny grinned and picked the door up and placed it in the bathroom, then he moved the basket and placed the clothes that were across the floor into the bath

"Strong." One of them muttered

"You have no idea." He grinned as they walked past "come on Jackie, let's follow em." He smiled and she smiled and hugged him

"Thank you Sunstreaker... she'd be dead if you weren't here" she smiled "can you... feel this?" she asked and he chuckled

"Yeah." He smiled "now let's get to that hospital, shall we?" he asked holding out his hand

"We shall." She smiled. Ironhide had tagged along just in case, Bee... being the most sympathetic of the lot arrived a few minutes after she went into the ER with Ratchet who'd been waiting at the emergency entrance with a team of doctors, luckily the entire hospital staff knew who he was.

"Bee? What are you doing here?" Sunny asked

"Well I got the message and wanted to see if everyone was ok." He shrugged and Jackie smiled

"Thank you Bumblebee." He nodded understanding that he'd told her

"You're welcome." And Sam and Mikeala walked in looking a shamble

"Bee you brought us here why?" Sam asked

"I don't even wanna know what he interrupted." Jackie grinned "come on let's go outside." And she shuffled them out.

"So who's she?" Sam asked

"I fixed Sunny up... he helped save my sister." She answered

"What happened?" Bee asked curiously

"Her boyfriend Mark, he was prone to violence... he stabbed her with a broken bottle." She explained as a red Lamborghini arrived

"Wow all's we need now is Jazz and Optimus and we have the whole team." Sam smirked as the red headed hologram got out

"Is everyone ok?" he asked

"Yes Sides, everyone is fine." Sunny informed him

"Good, man you scared the slag outa me." He stressed

"Well we are twins, I'm meant to do that." He grinned

"You glitch friz." Sides shook his head then noticed something "erm... Jackie was it?" he asked and she nodded "what happened to your chin?" he asked and Sunny looked at it and growled

"I should have killed him." He muttered

"It's nothing." She assured

"There's dried blood here Jackie, you have a cut on your throat, you could have bled to death." He stated and she smiled and rolled her eyes

"Bee, I have to be home soon." Sam spoke up since it was getting pretty late

"Ok Sam." Bee replied "well it was nice meeting you Jackie, I'll seya around." He grinned and disappeared as a Yellow Camaro with black stripes pulled up at the curb

"Nice." She commented

"Thank you." Bumblebee replied. As they drove off with a flash of the headlights as a goodbye and a wave from the two occupants of him he was gone down the road

"I have recon to do so I'll see ya when I see ya." Ironhide tipped his hat and disappeared. A few minutes after a black pickup truck went by and disappeared into the darkness

"You goin too then bro?" Sunny asked his brother

"Yeah I have to go, there's a large pink bow with Ironhides' name on it." He snickered

"That's child's play; add a hula skirt and you got yourself a prank." He grinned and Sides chuckled as Jackie giggled at the thought of that

"Be back soon bro, it's a bore with ya not around," he smiled and disappeared as the red Lamborghini burned rubber. Jackie and Sunny smirked at each other and walked back in to be confronted by Ratchet

"How is she?" he asked

"Well her vitals are stable and the cut is sealed, he hand was broken in the fall. She's on a heart monitor just in case, you'll be able to see her in a few hours when they've finished checking that everything's ok." He smiled and she smiled broadly "and let me just say, Jacqueline Craft you did an excellent job on repairing the suicidal bolt butt here." He smiled

"Suicidal?" she asked looking at him

"Well he did paint Ironhide fuchsia and remove his cannons, I'd say that's pretty suicidal wouldn't you?" he asked jokingly "I spent a week putting their limbs back together."

"Their?" she asked

"Yep the daring duo the Lamborghini twins, they never work alone." He grinned then frowned "until now that is. Sunstreaker you're brother's feeling slightly depressed... he's not himself, you need to come back for a few days at least." Ratchet informed him

"Wow, medic of doom asking me to come home, I'm touched." He grinned then looked at Jackie who smiled then looked at the door as three people came through, two of whom were twins.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked getting up

"I'll leave you five alone then shall I?" Ratchet smiled and walked off

"Who's the hot stuff?" Kelsey asked

"He's not your type trust me." Jackie smiled and he stood up and walked over and May leaned over to her sister and whispered as quietly as possible

"It has to be illegal _somewhere_ to be that hot." She stated

"I'm sure it's illegal everywhere." She whispered back and Sunny caught the whole thing

"You know I can hear you ladies right?" he asked smirking in pride

"We're only speaking the truth." Kelsey grinned and Gary walked in

"Jackie, how's Meg is she ok?" John asked

"She'll be fine, no worries... I think Sunny here would have liked to have murdered Mark though." She smiled

"You should have."

"That's what I said." Sunny grinned.

"Hey is everyone ok then?" Gary asked out of breath

"Yes Gary we're fine." Jackie stated "now let's sit down." She smiled and Gary frowned at Sunny

"Who's the guy?" he asked

"Sunny... I'm a close friend." He answered

"Just a friend then?" he asked

"I don't see why it should matter to you Gary." Jackie retorted "now this is a hospital, one he is a friend, two you are on the verge of not being my friend, and three sit down or leave." she finished and Gary left mumbling something about getting his own back as the others sat down. A few hours passed and the three had gone home whilst Jackie slept on Sunny's shoulder. Ratchet poked his head around the door and smirked 'maybe there's hope for that kid yet.' He thought and went back to Meg's room.

**This chapter was based on real events that occurred on the 9/09/07 at around 1am and lasted till 4:01 in the morning... the one that was attacked was my cousin she was attacked by her boyfriend and his sister her boyfriend was arrested... remember nobody had a giant robot to help them in those situations, keep yourselves safe and be careful. (And I'm no nurse, sorry if I got anything wrong in hospital terms)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-worry

Meg woke up a few hours after and was allowed guests, so you could imagine Jackie wanted to go in but didn't want to go alone so Sunny went with her (such a sweetheart, wow even I think he's been replaced by a nicer more polite clone :D) they walked in and Meg perked up

"Hey lil sis." She smiled

"Oh Meg how did this happen?" Jackie asked

"He was drunk... and well, hey wait... who's this?" she asked gesturing to Sunny

"This is Sunny, he drove me here." She smiled at him and walked over to her sister

"Did you fix that Lamborghini?" Meg asked

"Yep, he's as good as new." She smiled

"Ok, so you talk to your car now you give it a gender... sooner or later you'll be sleeping with the thing." And Sunny took a look of shock then smiled at Jackie's embarrassment.

"Hmm we can only hope." He grinned and it was Jackie's turn to be shocked

"Erm... did I miss something?" Meg asked her hazel eyes filled with curiosity

"You missed a big thing... if only you'd of been awake when we found you." Jackie grinned

"I missed something big? Aww man!" she groaned and the door was knocked on, Sunny opened it and Sides walked in

"Sunny we gave a problem, Bee's in trouble and-" he stopped when he saw Meg

"Wow... twins." Meg grinned

"Erm, hi... you must be Meg." He smiled sheepishly

"Sides, what happened?" Sunny rushed

"Oh right sorry, Bee's been attacked by Barricade and Starscream." He stated

"Jackie?" Sunny asked

"Go for it." She smiled "I'm staying here with my sister, go kick the crap outa those metal heads." He nodded and dashed out the room.

"What's going on?" Meg asked worriedly

"They're soldiers." Jackie smiled

"Who's Barricade and Starscream?" Meg asked confused

"Oh erm well I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you, but Bee is the youngest of the soldiers, he was in charge of two families, I don't know what's going on but, I hope they don't get hurt." Jackie prayed

"You like him don't you?" Meg smiled

"It'd never work." She said sadly

"Why? He looks like a good guy, I doubt he'd try and hurt you." She assured

"Of course he wouldn't hurt me but it's not like that... it's impossible for me to be with him." She smiled

"Why? I can ask him if you want." She offered

"No... He's, oh I can't say it!" she stated annoyed and her phone went off

"You're meant to turn that off." Meg informed her dryly

"... I did." Jackie stated looking at it, the caller ID read Sun "it's Sunny." She smiled and answered "I'm not meant to answer this bolt butt." She grinned

"Aww I'm hurt." He replied "hey check this out, Sides won't shut up about Meg." He sounded like he was smiling

"It's about time she got an admirer that won't hurt her." Jackie smiled

"Yeah... well Optimus did say we needed something to occupy our pranking time." He grinned

"Sunny, please be careful." She begged

"No worries babe." He assured "I'll be fine I promise." And the line cut

"Sunny?" she asked but it was dead. On the other line Barricade had rammed him taking him by surprise.

"YOU GLITCH FRIZ!" he yelled transforming Sideswipe followed suit as Ironhide Optimus and Jazz arrived, Ratchet was on his way to assist with injuries.

"Stand down Barricade it's not worth it." Optimus warned as Barricade pointed a pulse gun at Bumblebees' head

"Come any closer and he's dead metal." Barricade hissed, Starscream had scat when he heard Optimus and they others were on their way. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had their guns pointed directly at his head, Even the coffee maniac was trying to stop him and Frenzy was on his side.

_'B-barricade, i-i don't thi-think this is th-the best idea'_ he spoke in Cybertron

'_Shut up!'_ Barricade hissed

"Barricade we can help." Optimus stated "Ironhide PUT the Cannons DOWN!" he ordered

"Starscream is a coward an is no way a leader." Jazz stated

"W-we really c-can help." Bumblebee offered slightly worried for his life. All of a sudden Barricades optics went dim an he collapsed, behind him Ratchet stood shaking his head

"All fear the almighty medic of DOOM!" Sunstreaker grinned then noticed something "THE SLAGTARD SCRATCHED MY PAINT!" he yelled inspecting the dent in his leg.

"I'm sure you can live." Ratchet shook his head

"Yeah, yo _girlfriend _can fix you up." Jazz teased

"I will shoot you, now I have to get back oh and Sides, Megs now single." He smirked and transformed then sped off. Jackie was panicking

"He could be dead!" she said worriedly

"Calm down Jackie." Her sister tried to calm her

"No I will not calm down!" she stated quickly and sounding annoyed "those metal heads are gonna get themselves killed." She paced backwards and forwards

"Look you're giving me a headache." Meg stressed

"Sorry I'm worried." She apologised

"Of course, you're head over heels." she grinned

"I already told you it's impossible." Jackie stated

"Yeah but you never said it was false." She replied teasingly. Sunny arrived at the hospital and walked up to the receptionist

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah I need to see Meg craft I was in here earlier." He smiled

"Room 312." She said and he thanked her and walked through. He knocked on the door inside Meg looked up

"See that's probably him now." She smiled and Jackie opened the door

"Sunny!" she exclaimed and glomped him he chuckled

"Nice to see you too." He smiled

"Now Jackie it's like 1am you should go home and get some rest." Meg smiled

"Well then I'll stay here." Jackie stated confidently

"No you will not, Sunny take her home!"

"I plan to." He grinned

"No I'm staying with my sister." Jackie argued

"You're going home, even if I have to force you into the car." He smirked

"I'll disassemble that Lamborghinis VITAL parts if you try." She shot back

"Like you could fine them." He countered

"... Fine I'll visit tomorrow Meg." She hugged her sister and walked out, Meg chuckled and gestured Sunny to go to her

"What?" he asked

"Take care of her... she has it bad." She grinned

"Really?" he asked

"Don't tell her I told you." She winked "oh and erm... about your brother." She grinned

"Single, likes ya, won't shut up." He grinned "gotta run!" And he shot out the door. Jackie was waiting outside the when the engine roared to life. "Come on, you need sleep." He advised

"... And you need a new paint job, what happened?" she asked running her hand across the large dent making him shudder "... you feel that don't you?" she smiled

"More than you know." He said and she got in

"Wait... when I was inspecting your engine... what was I touching?" she asked

"A robot has his boundaries." He laughed and sped off. It took them five minutes to get back to her small home; he parked in the garage and turned on his hologram to see she was asleep; he chuckled then got out the car. He walked around to the passenger side, opened the door and carried her inside the house. Finding her bedroom easily he led her down, smiled then brushed a stray hair away from her face then disappeared into thin air as he went into stasis.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5 – Car wash

Sunny was currently enjoying a nice bath from Jackie as the sun beat down on them, he was also rather turned on with the outfit she washed him in; it was a bikini top with rather short denim shorts and flip flops and her hair was in a loose pony tail. She washed his windshield smirking to herself when she touched the sensitive parts making him shudder like a nervous wreck.

"So... when do I get to meet your friends in big form?" she asked

"To...day" his voice sounded strained

"What's wrong Sunny?" she asked

"You're touching... all my sensitive parts." He answered and she grinned

"You mean like this?" she asked running the sponge over his sides grinning "turn on some music would ya?" she asked and he put on the radio as she sang along (Jackie in _italics _Sunny in **bold **both in _**both**_)

_You know the words Once Upon A Time  
make you listen.  
There's a reason._

When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter or a happy ever after 

He decided it'd be fun to join in so...

**_your harmony to the melody  
it's echoing inside my head_**

He turned on his hologram

_A single voice  
__above the noise_

She danced with him while singing then accidently wetting his hologram with the hose

_and like a common thread  
_**Oooh, you're pulling me**

He grinned and tackled her wetting her as well, they continued as they laughed**  
**_  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
_**Oh, you are the music in me  
**_  
_**Yeah it's living in all of us**_  
And it's brought us here because  
__**Because you are the music in me**_

He span her round and pulled her back

_Na na na na oh  
Na na na na na  
**Yeah yeah yeah**  
You are the music in me _

_It's like I knew you before we met  
Can't explain it  
There's no name for it _

_**I'm saying words I never said**  
_**And it was easy **_  
_**Because you see the real me**_  
_**As I am**_  
**You understand**  
**And that's more than I've ever known **_

He held her hand at arms length

_To hear your voice  
Above the noise _

_**I know, I'm not alone  
**Oh you're singing to me_

Then he brought her back and danced like a goof with her (:D)

_Can't keep it all inside_

_Na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
**You are the music in me **  
_**  
Na na na na**_  
_**Na na na na na  
Na na na na**  
_**You are the music in me**  
_  
_**When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong-  
**_

They tripped on the hose and somehow landed in Sunny's backseat laughing unable to finish the song as it carried on in the background.

"I never knew you could sing." She giggled

"You don't know a lot about me." He smiled 'there is nobody around to ruin this, so don't mess up!' he yelled internally and she stopped giggling and stared into his sky blue eyes that gave off a glowing effect, she smiled softly 'it's impossible, it cannot happen... he's a giant robot and your a weird human!' she yelled to herself then chucked that thought out of the reappearing imaginary window as their faces inched closer. When their lips made contact Jackie felt her heart skip a beat and Sunny felt his spark go bonkers, just the slightest touch from her made his spark go bonkers... think about what a kiss would do. (XD) they were pulled apart by a knocking sound

"Damn them!" she exclaimed and poked her head out the door to see her dad looking at her weirdly

"Who is it?" Sunny asked moving his head round the door "oops." He grinned

"Jackie... may I ask who that is and what were you doing in that backseat?" her father asked her with a stern tone

"We were erm... cleaning the car." She answered

"Kissing the car more like." Sunny whispered stifling a laugh

"Shut up." She stated in a hushed tone

"Are you going to introduce me?" he asked

"Fine... come on get out of the car." And she pulled Sunny out "Dad this is Sunny... Sunny meet my dad." She grinned and they shook hands

"So dad, would you like a cup of coffee?" Jackie asked

"Yeah... and I would like you to have something more on than that." He stated pointing at her clothes

"Fine I'll be back I a minute." She groaned and disappeared into the house

"Oh by the way have you been to see Meg?" Sunny asked

"Yep I went this morning... how do you know her?" he asked

"Well I was there when she was attacked... I helped subdue her boyfriend." He smiled

"Ah, well thank you for your help... so do you have a job?" he asked

"Well... kinda... it's like a part time job, half the time I'm messing around with my brother pranking the other officers" he grinned

"Police?" her dad asked

"Soldier." He grinned

"I don't see how she fixed that Lamborghini up so quickly." Her dad muttered

"There was a break-in at the garage, she wanted to get me-I mean it out of there so it couldn't be stolen." He explained

"Ah... so how did you meet my daughter?" he asked

"Oh erm... it was very lucky actually... I was attacked and dumped around here somewhere... she found me and fixed me up." It wasn't a complete lie... just a little void of truth. Finally Jackie walked back into the garage wearing a sports top and baggy black pants

"That's sort of an improvement." Her dad stated

"I ain't coverin any more up in this weather." She stated confidently "now come on your Coffee is done." She rolled her eyes as Sunny just blanked out for a few seconds

"Erm Jackie... the meeting is in an hour if you wanna meet em." He grinned

"Awesome!" she smiled

"Meet who?" her dad asked suspiciously

"My bunch of soldier buddies." Sunny smiled

"So Dad you'll have to go in about half an hour." Jackie beamed

"So you're gonna leave me again... at least it's not to fix the bloody car this time." He mumbled and Sunny looked at him. Half an hour later her dad had got to know Sunny very well and deemed him fit to actually talk with his daughter

"Well you have that meeting so I'm gonna shoot." He smiled getting up "it was nice meeting you Sunny." He smiled

"You to." Sunny responded and Jackie smiled at him as she led her dad to the door and waved him goodbye then walked back in. "Now... I'm sure we were in the middle of something." He grinned and pulled her down to sit on his lap, she smiled as he kissed her making her realize 'maybe this could work out after all'.

* * *

**song is owned by disney, not me... i just thought it fit XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews guys!  
Sorry this is kinda short but trust me... it gets more drama filled and better XD  
disclaimer: I do not own Transformers... but if I did... I'd probably make it worse so never mind XD**

Chapter6- over before it began

When the two finally made it to the look-out they were five minutes late, Optimus looked at Jackie as she climbed out of the car that transformed into Sunstreaker

"Now that we're ALL here, there is something I would like to tell you about." Ratchet started whilst looking at Sunny with an annoyed look "wait... why is she here?" he asked looking at Jackie with interested optics

"She wanted to meet you lot... dunno why you're all a bunch of bores." Sunny grinned

"HEY!" Bumblebee and Sideswipe yelled in unison

"Erm... hi." Jackie smiled shyly at the 27 foot tall Autobot leader

"Hello again." He smiled

"Oh yeah it was you in the garage wasn't it?" she grinned

"That is true." He answered as Sunny let her up on his shoulder

"No scratching the paint job." He smirked and she nodded then looked at Sideswipe and back at his brother

"Can I continue please?" Ratchet asked

"Yup." Jazz grinned

"Four more decepticons have landed on Earth." He stated and all heads turned to him... even Jackie

"Names?" Optimus asked urgently

"Thundercracker, Soundwave, Ravage and Rumble." He explained seriously

"Hmmm... Rumble and Ravage aren't that bad... but Soundwave and Thundercracker may be a problem." Optimus sighed dejectedly

"Not for you right?" Sam grinned and Optimus chuckled

"Even for me Soundwave can be quite devious." He responded and Jackie had Sunny put her down and she walked over to Bee, Lennox, Sam, Mikeala, Glen and Maggie.

"So how do you like having Sunny as your guardian?" Sam smirked

"It's great." She smiled

"You must be Jackie." Maggie smiled "Sideswipe told us about you." She finished

"Yeah that's me." She smiled

"Well, I'm Maggie and this is Glen... my advisor." She smirked

"It's nice to meet you." Jackie shook their hands and caught Glen staring at her "what?" she asked

"Sorry dude, she's taken." Sunny's hologram appeared

"Really?" Mikeala asked grinning and Jackie pushed him

"Uh huh." He smirked

"So how's Meg?" Sideswipe asked who just appeared and sat next to them in robot mode

"Go see for yourself loverboy." Jackie smirked

"... Sunny!" Sides exclaimed as Sunny laughed nervously

"You really should go visit... she'd love to see ya there." Jackie winked

"Maybe later." He smiled and Jackies' phone rang, she took it out of her pocket and pressed answer

"Hello? What...? my shift is later! I will NOT cover for you... NO, I'm busy right now... you wouldn't I'm the best worker you have, come on Gary please just let me have my time off?" she pleaded and Sunny growled

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked as Jackie continued her rant down the phone

"It's Gary, her boss... he's constantly hitting on her." Sunstreaker stated annoyed

"Ooh, I feel sorry for him." Sideswipe muttered

"Ya think Optimus'd let me play decepticon for the day and kill the slagtard?" Sunny asked grinning like a maniac child

"That would be a negative soldier." Optimus stated shaking his head

"Fine." He grumbled as Jackie yelled down the phone

"What?! HELL NO!"

"What is it?" Sunny asked and she covered the end

"He said if I went on a date with him he'd leave me alone for the day." She stated disgusted

"Oh dear." Mikeala grinned as the hologram disappeared and Sunstreaker (in his car mode pulled up)

"Let's go have a 'chat' with him shall we?" he asked though gritted teeth

"You'll stay away from that man Sunstreaker and that's an order!" Optimus bellowed and Sunny transformed back into his robot mode

"Please?" he pleaded

"No!" Optimus answered firmly

"Sunny I don't mind, really." Jackie assured him

"I do." He replied stubbornly and she sighed shaking her head

"You see Jackie, when a Cybertronian truly cares for someone, it's a life-long thing." Bumblebee explained

"Like... a human has marriage?" she asked and Bee searched the web for a second then grinned

"Yep!" he chirped and she blushed

"M-marriage is a big thing here..." she said shyly

"It is on our planet as well... only not as big." Ratchet smiled as Sunstreaker moaned about not be able to murder Gary, speaking of Gary

"HELLO!!!?" he yelled through the phone

"SHE WILL NOT DATE YOU!" Sunny yelled back an terminated the conversation

"Sunny... I'm not ready for a commitment like this." She said sadly "I'm only 21... A few years ago I was still a teenager." She said sadly

"What do you mean?" he asked and Optimus made a gesture meaning 'everyone leave they need privacy' which is what they gave them.

"I can't be married to you... I'm not ready for that." She explained forlornly

"I don't understand." he responded confused

"Stay with the Autobots... I'll... I'll seya around." She smiled sadly. He stood there unable to move as she walked off, he didn't notice the tears in her eyes as she walked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7-i need you

For the next week Sunny didn't talk to anyone... not even his brother, the pranks ceased and even Ironhide missed the old Sunstreaker, Sides tried his hardest to get him to come out of his room but there was no chance. Jackie... she felt terrible, painting didn't quite do it for her anymore. The only thing she listened to was the song her and Sunstreaker sang together, both their lives became a whole heap of misery... Sunstreaker was worse off though, loosing her just made him want to shut down his systems for good. Optimus had finally had enough and drove to the garage. He walked in as his holoform

"Can I help you?" Kelsey asked

"Yes, I'm looking for Jackie." He smiled

"Unfortunately she's sealed herself in the lounge and won't come out." She answered and he frowned "can I take a message?" she asked brightly

"Tell her Sunny is just about ready to give up... she'll understand." He said

"Ok... I'll be back in a tick." She grinned and ran off she came back a few minutes later "she asked who you are."

"Tell her it's Mr Prime." He smiled and she nodded and sprinted off again a few minutes passed and Jackie emerged from the lounge and walked over, he could tell she'd been crying

"What?" she asked

"Sunstreaker is... almost ready to shut down his systems for good Jackie, he needs you." Optimus spoke and her eyes widened

"He's gonna kill himself?!" she yelped

"Practically yes... the idiocy has stopped, nobody has had to go to Ratchet for an entire week and he's, as you say rather bored, Ironhide is missing the idiotic pranks... even if they were on him, you must visit... please? As the Autobot leader I beg of you." He pleaded and she looked at him with sadness in her eyes

"I...can't, I'm sorry Optimus. I... I just can't." She said sadly. Meanwhile

"SUNNY PLEASE OPEN UP!!?" Sideswipe and Bumblebee begged as they banged on the door they heard a faint 'go away' sound and sighed. They began to force the door open; finally they did and almost had a pulse blast in their heads

"I said, GO away!" Sunstreaker exclaimed angrily and they sped off not wanting to anger the psychotic twin. Night came quickly to the Autobots and as everyone was in stasis Sunstreaker crept out the base and drove to Jackies home, he was overjoyed when he saw the lights on and her sat down on the couch drinking some dark drink that had the molecular make-up of hot-chocolate with a dressing gown on and her hair let down so it passed her elbows. Apparently she was listening to something since the radio was on and she wasn't watching TV, he turned up his audio sensors and listened to the song she was listening to. He sighed dejectedly when he heard the words 'you are the music in me' "you're the life in me." He whispered. He watched her stand up and yawn then switch off the lights and radio. He then saw a light flash on upstairs, her bedroom light. He thought for a moment 'how do I get her to listen?' he asked himself then had a brainwave, he turned up his radio and blasted out a song

"**Do** **ya know what it feels like lovin someone who's in a rush to throw you away!? Do ya know what it feels like to be the last one to know that the lock to the door has changed!?**" he blasted and saw her stop in her tracks. Inside Jackie was tying up her hair when she heard the music and dropped her bobble. She walked to the window and saw the yellow Lamborghini she loved so much; she closed her eyes and looked away.

"I'm so sorry Sunny." She whispered with a tear running down her face "I'll miss you..." she finished and turned off the light. The music stopped suddenly and was replaced by

"**Who doesn't long for someone to hold, who knows how to love you without being told, somebody tell me why I'm on my own if there's a soul-mate for everyone, if there's a soul-mate for everyone!**" she sat in her bed with her arms around her knees and tears streaming down her face, she wished he would make his holoform appear in front of her and comfort her... but that couldn't happen.

"Please Sunstreaker... I can't." She whispered sadly

"**But you can say, baby... Baby can I hold you tonight? Baby, if I told you the right words oooh, at the right time, you'll be mine. But you can say, baby, Baby can I hold you tonight? Baby, if I told you the right words Oooh, at the right time, you'll be mine.**" Sunny tried his hardest and was starting to wake the neighbors... like he cared anyway. "Please Jackie." He begged silently. Jackie stood by the front door unsure of whether or not to run out and hope for the best... but she didn't and turned to head back for the stairs until

"**YOU ARE THE MUSIC IN ME!!**" she turned round and opened the door. Sunny had opted for the last thing he could think of and blasted the song they sang together and finally she opened the door allowing him to see her tear stained face. He turned on his hologram and got out the car. She looked at him with saddened eyes and shook her head confusing him

"I'm a human Sunstreaker... forget about me." She said sadly

"I can't." He answered "please Jackie, you're everything to me now." He pleaded she thought for a few seconds and a song came into her head and decided to play his game

"**Show me where I belong tonight all night give me a reason to stay, no matter if I go left or right left to right I always come back to your love back to your love!**" she sang then ran over into his arms

"Jackie...?" Sunny asked as he stroked her back

"Hmm?" she asked

"I love you." He smiled; she looked up with tears making her eyes shine in the aluminous glow of the street lamps

"I love you too... I'm just not ready for Marriage." She said sadly

"You don't have to be, just remember one thing... you cheat on me and that guy dies." He grinned and she kissed him shocking him

"Agreed." She smiled for the first time in a whole week as he pulled her into another kiss. Morning came quickly and she found herself in Sunny's backseat, she didn't know how she got there she just knew she loved it. Sunny turned his holoform on as she fell back asleep and kissed her forehead, he loved her more than life itself... he literally would offline himself if she died, which was kind selfish since what would happen to his brother? Silently he turned off his holoform. Hours later she'd gotten dressed and he drove her to work walking in with her. Kelsey and May grinned at each other

"Our buddy's back." They both whispered

"Hey Sunny." John greeted and Sunny smiled

"Hi... now where's that idiot boss of yours?" he asked Jackie and she grinned

"In the office... don't get me fired Sunny." She warned and he nodded as she shown him to the office. She knocked on and walked in

"Hello Jackie, come to accept my offer?" he asked

"No you have a visitor." She grinned and let Sunny in who had a rather pissed off look on his face then walked out

"Can I help you?" Gary asked

"Yes you can, you can leave Jackie alone, and stop hitting on her." He stated

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Gary demanded

"You don't scare me." Sunny smirked, not even an ounce of fear in him

"I should." Gary stated

"I've been in the middle of a war zone, seen friends die at gun shot... and stared death in the eyes... you actually think a shrimp like you could scare me?" he asked and Gary stood up, he was actually quite intimidating, quite bulky with dark skin and deep brown eyes.

"Save the war stories for someone who cares and get out of my garage." He instructed and Sunny held him up off the floor by his collar

"Listen... she's with me, you try anything and I'll disintegrate your head, understand?" he asked and Gary nodded so he dropped him "it's been fun... but I really gotta dash." He grinned and walked out to be kissed by Jackie "hmm, I should do that more often." He smirked and she smiled

"GO JACKIE!" Mickey Kelsey and May yelled grinning like idiots.

* * *

songs used were (in order):  
Enrique Iglesias: the ping pong song  
Natasha Bedingfield: Soulmate  
Boy Zone: Baby Can I Hold You Tonight  
High School Musical 2: You Are The Music In Me  
Samantha Mumba: always come back to your love 

**To the author who suggested an idea... I will work it into the next chapter... only without the sadness bit :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Whilst Jackie was working Sunny had too find something to occupy his free time... meaning PRANK TIME! When he got back to the base Optimus looked at him with wide optics

"You're out of your room?" he asked as Sunstreaker transformed grinning like a mad man

"Yepo!" he exclaimed

"She came back then?" he smiled

"Sunny?" Sideswipe asked looking from behind Optimus

"Hey Bro." He grinned

"What have you been?" he asked

"Jackie needed me to help with her boss." He smirked and Sideswipe shook his head smiling

"She came back then?" he asked more of a rhetorical question but Sunny nodded anyway...

"Now who's up for Pranking Ironhiney?" he asked grinning like a mad child

"Yep... he's back." Optimus sighed and walked back into the base shaking his head

"What do you have in mind?" Sides asked

"Has something to do with Oil, Energon, paint, paintbrushes, a recharge cycle and a few flowers." He smirked. A few hours later Ironhide awoke to find something rather unusual... his Cannons were offline, he was covered in oil mixed with energon and pink and yellow flowers were stuck to his arms whilst a munch of weird squiggly lines of paint adorned his chest armour and legs. One thought came to mind when he saw this... 'Twins.'

"YOU TWO FRAGGIN GLITCH SLAGHEADED TWINS ARE DEAD METAL!!!!!" he yelled and sprinted out the room... after getting everything back to the way it was... including his cannons. Ratchet had heard the yell and smirked

"I guess I'll be fixing the twins yet again." He grinned and readied the med bay for their very soon arrival. Bumblebee heard it from outside as he was setting off for Sam's house.

"I'm guessing she came back then." He stated humorously and burned rubber. Jackie walked out of the garage at 15 minutes past 7 and looked around. She took out her phone and dialled the number that Sunny had gave her

"On my way." He answered and she grinned

"Hurry up... I don't wanna freeze to death." She stated humorously

"No worries babe." He assured "I'll seya soon."

"Bye bye babes." She grinned and pressed end call. A few minutes later a yellow Lamborghini pulled up with a nice dent in the door "what the hell happened?!" she yelped running her hand over the dented metal

"Prank fest." He answered humorously

"Aww there's another dent to fix." She shook her head as his hologram appeared and pressed her against the door

"I'm sure you don't mind working on my body." He whispered in her ear then kissing her neck making her moan.

"Hmm, aren't you just the tease." She smiled as he pulled away

"The best." He winked

"Come on... I need to head on home." She smiled and kissed him then got in the car. He shook his head and disappeared then the engine roared to life and shot off. When they arrived she opened the door and sighed to herself. "Sunny?" she asked

"Hmm?" he asked

"Erm... never mind." She blushed

"What?" he asked

"It's nothing." She answered and got out

"Tell me." He said whining

"... Can you guys... Erm..." she just couldn't finish it

"Go on." He stated

"Can you... be... _with_ a human?" she asked blushing and he chuckled and turned on his hologram

"You wanna find out?" he asked provocatively as he pulled her closer.

"Uh," She squeaked as he covered her mouth with his. Morning came WAY too quickly as Jackie opened her eyes then shut them tightly as her vision was blurred by the offending sunlight that streamed through the gap in the curtains. She opened them slightly letting her eyes adjust to the light as she felt something tighten around her waist. She slowly turned round to see mischievous Blue eyes staring down at her

"Good morning star shine, the earth says hello!" he grinned and she kissed him

"You actually stayed?" she asked

"Of course," He answered and the door was knocked on

"Aww man!" she groaned and Sunny closed his eyes for a second then opened them wider

"He looks like you." He stated

"Oh hell no, not Harry." She moaned and he grinned kissing her forehead

"I'll be outside..." he smirked and disappeared. She shook her head and got up

"I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" she yelled. Outside a guy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes stood at the door shaking his head

"That's what she says." He stated and sat down on the porch steps.

**Harry's POV**

I waited there for about ten minutes until a guy walked over; he had a bright blonde mop of hair that looked kinda stylish, looked about 25-ish, kinda athletic built, tanned, blue eyes around 6'5, he wore a denim jacket a yellow top underneath and dark blue jeans covered brown boots. (There ya go justagirl0985, does that help?)

"Hi." He greeted

"You know my sister?" I asked and he chuckled as said sister opened the door.

**Nobodies POV**

"Hi Harry, and Sunny you really have to cut that out." She stated dryly

"Hey sis," Harry grinned as Sunny shrugged

"Meg phoned you earlier by the way; apparently she wants you to pick her up... should I go?" he asked

"Nah... I have a better idea." She smirked and he smiled catching on

"Understood," He smirked and contacted Sideswipe (-giggle-) who in turn had no objections to practically speeding to that hospital to pick Meg up. She was surprised to see a red Lamborghini outside the hospital and not the yellow one but that quickly subsided when Sides stepped out

"Your sister told me to pick you up." He smiled and she caught on quickly

"Eh why not?" she mumbled and walked over then noticed the rather nasty dent in the rear panel "yikes, what happened there?" she asked and he chuckled nervously

"Sunny decided it'd be fun to prank the weapons specialist of the team." He winked and she blushed

"Weapons specialist?" she asked

"Yep the trigger-happy old guy," He smirked and she laughed as he opened the door letting her in then drove off. Meanwhile Jackie had actually let Harry into the house,

"So... why would you have had to pick Meg up?" he asked

"She was attacked by mark." She growled

"What!?" he yelped

"Don't worry she's fine now... how's Chelsea?" she smiled

"We broke up, she cheated on me." He grumbled

"Ouch, maybe I should have a 'chat' with her." Jackie smirked

"Like I did with Gary." Sunny grinned "has he stopped by the way?" he wondered

"Since you had that little talk he hasn't come within ten metres of me." She smirked and he chuckled

"He may be big... but I can be bigger." He grinned

"You ain't bigger than Gary are you?" Harry asked and Sunny smiled at him

"Of course I am, primus Bee's bigger than him... and he's the youngest." And Harry looked at Jackie weirdly

"Don't ask." She rolled her eyes and sipped her coffee "soldiers and their buddies." She shook her head "how is Bee? I seem to recall him being attacked by big bad dudes" Jackie stated worriedly

"He's fine, senior cranky pants kicked his aft." Sunny grinned "and I got a nice dent in the car if you remember."

"Of course I remember... I had to fix the buggar." She replied grumpily

"Hey, you're gentler than the medic from hell." He retorted and Harry stared at them blankly

"I'm lost." He sighed

"I'd explain but i'm not allowed." She said nervously "wait... Sides has it bad for Meg... how's that gonna work when he can't tell her about you know what?" she asked Sunny

"Maybe big O'd let him tell her... he had no objections with you." He smirked

"Wait... you... and my sister are... dating?!" Harry yelped and Jackie laughed nervously

"Good catch ain't he?" Jackie smirked

"BAD MENTAL IMAGES!!" Harry yelped holding his head as Sunny chuckled. The light-hearted moment was greatly spoiled by a crash outside and Sunny fizzing in and out of view

"SLAGGIN GLITCH FRIZ!" Sunny yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Harry yelped

"I can explain!" Jackie yelped as Sunny completely disappeared they ran outside to see a giant robot holding another at gun point at the other held his pulse cannon up blocking the attacking one from attacking Jackie and Harry as the attacking one ejected two creatures, a panther and a small robot

"What are those things?!" Harry exclaimed as Rumble and Ravage advanced on them

"Get out of here Jackie and take your brother with you!" Sunny yelled "it's Soundwave!"

"Crap, Harry run!" she yelped and pulled him with her as Sunny called for back-up a few moments later Bumblebee appeared with Barricade and transformed

"Barricade?" Soundwave asked

"Starscream is no leader Soundwave... there is no reason for this madness war to continue." Barricade explained

"You traitor!" Soundwave roared as Frenzy popped out of Barricades chest and took his brothers down

Soundwave smirked as a scream and a yell was heard then disappeared.

"What just happened?" Sunstreaker asked looking round

"JACKIE!!!!" Harry yelled and Sunstreaker span round to see Harry staring after what looked to be an F-15 Eagle

"THUNDERCRACKER!!!" Sunny yelled firing blasts but not hitting him as Jackie lay unconscious in the cockpit

"I think he just committed Suicide... or signed his own death note" Bee spoke worried for Jackie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9-torture

Jackie opened her eyes to see only darkness... and two red optics above her, she was about to scream but was silenced by a booming voice

"Don't you dare fleshling, or the pain will NOT be taken away." A threatening voice threatened

"W-what p-pain?" she asked scared stiff since she had no idea where Sunstreaker was or where she was

"You somehow have that infernal Autoscum's spark with you, so we can actually turn you're attractive frame into something we can use." He answered darkly

"What!?" she yelped trying to free herself

"Starscream?" a voice asked this one sounded slightly kinder

"What?" the dark voice asked

"I will watch her while you get the lab ready." It stated

"Good work Thundercracker." He smirked

"Can I ask one thing?"

"Go on." Starscream allowed

"Why... did you disguise yourself as me?" he asked

"Do not question my actions Thundercracker!" he boomed and stormed out

"He was framing you." Jackie spoke up and he sighed

"I know... now I'll get the blame for everything." He spoke

"...what are you going to do with me?" she asked slightly scared

"Starscream has invented a way for humans to become Cybertronians; he's going to use you to be his guinea pig, then he's going to use you to bare an heir to his self proclaimed title of leader." He explained

"...HE GONNA DO WHAT!!!?" she yelled angrily

"Ouch." He replied rubbing his audio receptors

"You have to help me!" she exclaimed sacredly "I don't wanna be a robot." She said sadly "and be used like some hooker." she said feebly and let her head hang

"..." Thundercracker sighed and walked out the room then stood by the door. A few hours passed and Starscream arrived to pick up his guinea pig

"She's in there I trust?" Starscream asked and Thundercracker nodded. Starscream walked in and looked at her sleeping form then released the shackles letting her fall to the floor. She yelped as her arm connected to the iron in a weird way, breaking the bone. Starscream picked her up by said arm making her cry out in agony "silence Earth scum!" he roared and she kicked him in the face but he just laughed and moved her arm making her cry out again.

"YOU PIECE OF SCRAP METAL!" she cried in pain. Meanwhile Sunstreakers arm had just began to hurt

"What the slag?" he wondered looking at the limb as they tried to find the Decepticon base

"What is it?" Sides asked who had Meg on his shoulder whom had found out when Sideswipe had done a sharp U-turn and explained on the way there.

"My arm just hurt." He explained then his optics widened "Optimus they're harming her!" he stated

"Ratchet boost the scanners." He ordered as Sunstreaker cried out in agony. Starscream had just dropped Jackie onto a metal table injuring the arm more

"You shall be silent human!" he ordered

"Over my cold dead and unmoving carcass!" she exclaimed

"That can be arranged." He snarled

"Then you wouldn't have a guinea pig for your little experiment." She snarled and he turned on his holoform which was a tall skinny by muscular male with long black hair tanned skin a long black trench-coat, grey top and black pants that covered black boots he looked around 29-ish. He turned round and back handed her across the face making both her and Sunstreaker yelp.

"What?" Sideswipe asked worriedly

"They're torturing her, I dunno why but I feel what she does!" he urged as Meg freaked

"YOU BETTER FIND MY SISTER OR I'LL DROP A NUCULAR BOMB ON YOUR HEADS!!" she yelled and none of the questioned her on it since they'd found out she was a friend of Captain Will Lennox. Sam and Mikeala paced back and forth

"You think she's ok?" she asked

"She's with the bad guys Mikeala, of course she's not." Sam stressed

"Poor Sunstreaker... I know he's annoying but he catches a break and this happens." She sighed.

"Stupid human just go into stasis!" Starscream exclaimed as she held her bleeding cheek

"Make me Decepticreep!" she exclaimed, he had to hand it too her, this femme had courage

"With pleasure." He snarled and knocked her unconscious making Sunstreaker intern fall to the floor with a thud freaking everyone out.

"What just happened and how is he feeling what she is?" Meg asked

"I think they bonded... and his spark... transferred some of itself into her." Ratchet guessed

"Wait... my sister had sex with a giant robot?" Meg asked disturbed

"Call it what you wish but we call it spark-bonding." Optimus sighed. Meanwhile Starscream had created a femme-bots body easily making it exotic looking and beautiful.

"Now for the transfer." He grinned evilly as she groaned "how perfect... she'll be awake to feel it." He added with a sick smile. Thundercracker had taken this time to try and contact the Autobots (you'll see why)

"**Autobots! Please come in!" **he called desperately

"**Who is this and how did you contact us Decepticon?" **Ironhides voice boomed with anger

"**Edge of the tranquillity forest northwest of your position! Quickly she doesn't have much time!" **and he cut it

"I'm guessing there's a traitor in the Decepticon force." Bumblebee shrugged as Barricade nodded

"T-t-thunder?" Frenzy questioned quietly

"Exactly." Barricade answered just as quiet. Jackie awoke to feel a sharp pain in her abdomen... like a knife cutting into her flesh, she looked down to see just that then screamed in pain an agony as Starscream chuckled evilly as he pulled it up

"Perfect." He sneered. Sunstreaker awoke screaming in pain clutching at his chest

"Sunny!?" Sides exclaimed and tried to calm him down

"He's killing her!!" Sunstreaker yelled with a voice laced with pain

"We have the base's location!" Jetfire yelled and Sunstreaker grabbed him

"Tell me now!" he snarled scaring the mech... Being in the hands of an extremely pissed off assassin was not comforting

"Northwest of here at the edge of tranquillity forest." He gulped and Sunstreaker transformed then sped off closely followed by Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Optimus, Ratchet, Jazz, Ironhide, Jetfire, Firestar and Barricade. Jackie had been knocked unconscious again but this time Sunstreaker didn't fall as he was too determined to save her, he faltered but did not stop. Starscream had put the heart turned spark into a newly made Femme-bot and closed her up

"Awaken Female!" he ordered and exotically coloured optics shined online, they were a mix of blue and purple, her body was a beautiful dark blue that glittered under the light, her curves were slightly fuller than they used to be, she was tall... very tall compared to what she used to look like, her face was beautifully pale and framed with long light blue wavy synthetic hair. Her chassis was slightly bigger than actually needed. Her frame was sleek, slim and stunning.

"You BASTARD!" She yelled and punched him in the face, he stumbled as she stood up but wobbled slightly, not being used to the metal legs, that's when he saw his opportunity. He grabbed her and forcefully pressed her against the wall

"You're mine now Femme." He snarled and kissed her making her want to gag. Just then in a flurry of light and sound a nice boom sent Starscream into the opposite wall she looked to see where it had come from, in the door way stood Thundercracker with his gun steaming

"Come with me." He instructed pulling her out of the lab then locking the door

"What's going on?" she asked

"Since you're here then the experiment was a success... we need to get you out of here... the Autobots are on their way, that includes you're spark-mate." He winked

"Why are you helping me?" she asked as she followed him quickly whilst leaning on the walls for support

"A few weeks ago me and Barricade began plotting, we agreed that Starscream was no leader and came up with a resistance... i'm getting you out of here... even if it means I die." He assured her as a loud bang was heard "he's out!" Thundercracker yelped and pulled her into a fast sprint towards the door. Meanwhile Sunstreaker transformed without slowing down then aimed his cannon at Thrust who stupidly guarded the entrance and fired. Optimus and the others arrived transforming and standing in a line with Optimus and Sunstreaker in front

"She's alive... but something's not right." Sunstreaker stated worriedly then heard a bang as Thundercracker blew the door away

"Wow." Jackie smirked and he grinned then jumped slightly as a cannon aimed at his head

"Where is she?" Sunstreaker snarled

"Don't shoot!" Jackie exclaimed coming out form behind him

"Who's this?" Sunny asked "you're femme?" he snarled

"No stupid, i'm yours!" she growled and he made a face then aimed his cannon at her

"Where's Jackie?" he asked Thundercracker as Jackie shook her head, breathed in and sang

"**You are the music in me!**" his eyes widened as his spark clenched... what had Starscream done to his Jackie?

"J-Jackie?" he asked lowering the cannon, she nodded sadly and jumped as Starscream pulled her from behind and held a pulse cannon to her head

"Move and she dies." He snarled. In one swift movement that Starscream didn't even see. Sunstreaker moved behind him and stuck a large sharp blade into his back and ripped out his spark from the back then watched him fall to the floor dead. As Jackie glomped him knocking him over

"Where's you're body babes?" he asked

"In the lab... you don't wanna see it." She replied sadly as they got up

"F-Frenzy f-fix it for y-you!" Frenzy chirped and dashed inside. It took him five minutes to come out with a fixed up body in his arms that looked asleep

"I can't believe that's me." Jackie held her hands over her mouth

"We will bury the body near the base." Optimus stated and put a hand on her shoulder

"It'll be weird burying my own body." She shook "what about Meg... Harry... my dad?" she asked

"Meg is at the Base, as is Harry... your Dad... we don't know." Bumblebee spoke

"We can't turn you back into a human Jackie." Ratchet informed her sadly

"... I understand... on the plus side... I won't die at the same time as I was supposed to." She smiled "and I get to scare Gary to oblivion." She grinned evilly then looked at Thundercracker "oh and... it wasn't Thundercracker who took me... it was tall dark and butt ugly there." She stated kicking Starscreams dead corpse in the head. "Thundercracker saved me." She smiled

"Why?" Jazz asked

"Because I was the leader of the resistance against Starscream... there was me and Barricade." He informed them. When they arrived back at the base Jackie looked up on the internet for an alt mode... she quickly found one she liked a Lotus M250. She scanned the hydraulics and parts then by Sunstreakers help was able to transform into that car then turn back making most of the mechs heads turn

"Keep your optics to yourself!" Sunstreaker snapped as she giggled then shut him up with a kiss.

**Talk about unoriginal eh? XD I couldn't help it :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter10-getting settled

"This is really strange." Jackie muttered

"You need a new name." Sideswipe grinned

"Why can't I just keep my old name?" she asked confused

"It doesn't sound... Cybertronian." Jetfire smirked

"Fine... erm... How about... OOH I know, Starshine." She grinned and they gave her weird looks as Sunstreaker frowned

"Why?" he asked suspiciously

"Well... when I woke up... you called me Starshine remember?" she smiled warmly

"Oooh yeah." He grinned

"Wow... I can't call ya little sis any more can I?" Meg asked grinning like a deranged child

"Nope." Starshine smiled

"I so wanna be one of you guys." Meg beamed

"NO!" Starshine yelled shocking everyone "I don't want you going through that... ever." She smiled and Meg nodded understanding, then she looked up at Sideswipe who seemed oblivious to her gaze "Where's Harry?" Star asked suddenly

"I'm here." A guy's voice piped up "is... that you Jackie?" he asked

"Yeah Harry...It's me." She smiled softly and put her hand down letting up climb up

"... If you're really her then answer this question, when Jackie was fourteen and i was twelve... who was tallest?" he questioned

"Well I always believed that I was taller... but yeah I had my boots on so you were an inch taller than me... so what Sue me I was a small kid." She stated grumpily

"Wow... nuther test, when I was five... what was my teddy's name?" he asked

"Billy." She answered

"First pet?"

"Rex, a Rottweiler pup."

"First car?"

"Nissan... dunno the make you never told me."

"Favourite drink?"

"Cola, or Pepsi, depending on yur mood."

"First holiday?"

"China."

"Speak Japanese." He challenged

"Baka." She stated and he rolled his eyes

"Erm... OOH, when Jackie was kidnapped what vehicle took her?"

"An F-15 eagle, actually an F-22 raptor in disguise as Thundercracker to pile the blame onto T.C" she answered

"Dads name?!" he cried hoping to god she wasn't right

"Dave." She answered and tears streamed down his face

"Jackie what did they do to you?!" he exclaimed and she hugged him as carefully as possible

"I'm fine... I just have to bury my own body." She shrugged and he looked at her shocked and disturbed

"What?" he asked

"Oh... well Frenzy stitched it up... but I still have to bury it." She smiled nervously

"Ugh, I think i'm gonna hurl." Harry shivered from head to foot

"I'm sorry Harry..." she apologised

"I hope that jet is dead." Harry stated annoyed as she put him on the floor

"Yep, I personally made sure of that." Sunstreaker proudly stated and Starshine punched him playfully

"Starshine?" Optimus asked

"Yeah?" she responded

"I want you to work with Ratchet as a medic." He informed her

"Why?" she asked

"You were a high ranking Mechanic as a human... you even fixed Sunstreaker; I feel you'd be perfect as a medic." He smiled

"I'd get hurt just to go see her." Sunny winked and she blushed slightly

"You would." She grinned playfully

"Meg if you would be so kind in getting Starshine a few personal items from her home... she'll be staying here with us from now on." Optimus informed everyone, Sunstreaker beamed and Star looked at him weirdly

"Why... I have a home?" she asked

"You cannot fit in that home anymore." He smiled and she sighed knowing he was right

"I'll take meg." Sideswipe offered and she smiled up at him

"I'll write a list of what I want." Starshine sighed

"s'ok... I know what you want." Meg smiled

"But... I got something for my birthday... a small necklace with a gold heart locket... i want that." She stated and Meg thought for a minute as Sunstreaker grinned

"Who gave it to you?" she asked

"Well... I don't really-"

"I did." Sunstreaker smiled and she smiled and glomped him

"Thank you! I loved it." She grinned and he chuckled

"Yeah, I noticed by the grin on your face when you received it."

"Aww it's not fair." Sideswipe moaned

"What's not fair?" Starshine asked confused

"He has you... i'm all alone." He whimpered (aww)

"Go find yourself a girl to guard... hmmm... Meg meet Sideswipe, Sideswipe meet meg." Star grinned then shot off before her sister could yell at her whilst Sideswipe smiled shyly.

"Come on Sides, let's go get her stuff." Meg rolled her eyes

"Hehe, ok." He grinned goofily and transformed. Meanwhile Ratchet was explaining how to do things in the med-bay to Starshine

"When one of the twins is smacked by Ironhide, then you must remember... both come in, both go out, they won't leave each other when the other is damaged." He explained

"No worries Ratch... I get it." She grinned

"Red-alert will also work in the med-bay along side you... so don't worry about him." Ratchet smiled and the door opened

"Of the devil." Star grinned "hey Red." She waved

"Erm...hi?" he wondered

"Oh yeah, you haven't been introduced yet... Red-alert, this is Starshine, a new recruit in the med-bay." Ratchet introduced

"Ah, well it's very nice to meet you." He grinned

"ditto." She smiled and he raised an optic ridge and she chuckled "it means 'same to you'"

"Ah, got it." He smiled "Ratchet... I think we should get the med-bay ready." He smirked

"Why?" Ratchet asked

"Well... Dead-end ambushed Bee... he's injured and on his way here." He answered

"Erm... maybe I should sit this one out?" Star asked

"Good idea... we'll alert you when to come back in... until then you can explore the base." Ratchet smiled and she nodded and excused herself then began exploring.

"So who're you?" a voice asked coolly, she turned to see a white and blue mech

"Starshine." She answered smiling

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He winked and Sunstreaker walked in

"Primus I've been looking all over for you." Sunny grinned

"Well now you've found me." She smirked

"Hey Sunstreaker... so you've met the new recruit too then?" Mirage asked

"Hehe, I was his charge at one point." Starshine smiled nervously

"How?" Mirage asked confused

"Human." Sunny smiled "a very attractive human." He winked and she grinned

"You know it." She smirked

"I see you've done it again Sunstreaker." Mirage shook his head

"Done what?" Starshine asked

"Got the girl." Sunstreaker grinned

"How long till you leave this one?" Mirage wondered and Starshine frowned at Sunny

"I won't, she's mine forever." He pulled her closer and Mirage grinned

"I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." He stated and disappeared out the door.

"You still need to learn our customs." Sunstreaker smirked

"Hmm... yes I do." She grinned flirtatiously. A few hours later Meg had returned with Sideswipe to find her sister rather tired out sat on a rather large chair

"Jac- erm I mean Starshine?" Meg asked and she turned her head

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so tired?"

"... Erm... well I er."

"Sunstreaker?" she guessed dryly and Starshine laughed nervously

"Maybe." She smiled then grinned mischievously "sooo... what took you two so long?" she asked slyly

"If you must know; we couldn't find your necklace." Meg rolled her eyes

"You have it though... don't you?" Starshine asked worriedly

"I switched by scanners on; it was under your pillow." Sides grinned

"Right where I left it," She smiled and two yellow arms grabbed her from behind

"Hiya." Starshine smiled

"You're a quick learner." He grinned

"I try." And Sideswipe shuddered

"What's wrong?" Meg asked

"Hearing about my brother's, as the humans call it, 'sex life' is not my idea of fun." He stated and her eyes widened

"Oh that's just wrong!" she stated covering her eyes "can a robot even do that?" she asked then re-thought

"Actually ye-"

"Never mind, I don't wanna know." She stated shuddering at the thought and Sideswipe chuckled

"Wanna lift?" he grinned holding his hand to the floor.

"Where too?" she asked

"Wherever you wish." He smiled and she blushed remembering a small snippet from a movie she once watched.

"Hmm... I'd say to the stars but that'd just be cliché-ish." She grinned as he smirked and carried her outside. He put her on the floor and scanned a passing air-craft then seconds later he was a red F-18 Hornet.

"To the stars eh?" he asked transforming "that can be arranged." He smiled and she returned the smile blushing. Meanwhile

"Wow... they even brought my CD's." Starshine stated in awe of the stuff

"You have me here... and you wanna look through that?" he asked

"... Hmmm... good point." She smirked and they dashed off.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11

Starshine was... well unsure about something, that something was; how was she going to tell her dad?

"Why don't we both go over there now?" Sunstreaker asked whist shaking his head

"Yeah, I'll come with ya!" Meg grinned

"Ooh can I come?" Sideswipe asked

"Oh for yeesh sake will you two just admit you like each other?" Starshine asked annoyed and Meg blushed

"W-what?" Sideswipe stuttered

"Ugh!" she exclaimed and transformed

"I'm off, if you're coming then tag along." She spoke through the radio and sped off as Sunstreaker transformed then followed her. Meg looked at Sideswipe curiously, he got the message and transformed them opened the door.

"I still can't believe you flew me to the stars." She grinned as he closed the door behind her and he chuckled

"Least I can do." He responded and sped out the doors after Starshine and Sunstreaker.

"Are you sure about this?" Sunny asked Star through the comm. Link

"He has to find out sooner or later... hopefully he doesn't take Harry's route and actually speak to me." She sighed sadly

"You really can't blame him for that." Sideswipe commented

"I know... Starscream was the culprit... man I just wanna blow him up." She growled in response, there was a brief silence from Sunstreaker until...

"Erm... Star I think you left your phone in my back seat." He stated

"Why?"

"It's ringing." He answered and she pulled up

"Press answer and put it to the radio." She instructed and he turned on his holoform, picked the small object up and pressed answer then put it too the radio.

"Hello?" Star asked

"Jackie where are you, you've missed three days of work!" Gary scolded

"Oh bog off." She responded and cut the call herself

"I couldn't have done it better myself." Sunny grinned and they continued on

"Who was it?" Sideswipe asked... well Meg had asked him to ask

"My boss." Star chuckled "maybe we should stop there after my dad?" she suggested

"Ooh yes please." Sunstreaker replied eagerly and she laughed. When they arrived at the small home her dad was outside on the porch reading the paper. Luckily Sunstreaker had taught her how to use her holoform; she turned it on find herself looking exactly as she did when she was a human.

'Thank primus.' Sunstreaker grinned as he turned his on and climbed out. Star got out of the Lotus and walked over to her dad. He looked up and widened his eyes

"Jackie! Where have you been!?" he asked frantically

"Dad... I need to tell you something." She smiled and they walked inside followed by Meg Sides and Sunny who waited in the hallway.

"What is it?" he asked cautiously

"I don't really know how to tell you this... Harry hasn't talked to me because of it." She sighed

"What is it?" he asked growing more and more suspicious

"A few days ago I was kidnapped by Starscream... one of those giant evil robots that attacked mission city," she answered and her dad was shocked beyond belief "Sunny come in here!" she called and he did as instructed, standing next to her

"How did you get away?" he asked

"Well... Sunny here helped but I got other help as well from a decepticon... who turned good. Anyway, that's not what I came here to tell you." She sighed

"What was?" her dad asked getting anxious "and where did you get the Lotus from?" he asked confused

"Dad... me and Sunny aren't really here... we're outside on the driveway." She answered as simply as possible

"W-w-what!?" he yelped with a mix of bafflement and complete shock

"Come with me." She smiled and led him outside "now watch the Lotus... and watch me." She stated and walked over to herself. The holoform flickered and disappeared as metal and gears shifted to form a giant blue femme smiling sadly at her father "he turned me into this." She stated sadly

"And i'm the Lamborghini." Sunny grinned and transformed

"I'm the other one." Sides admitted and transformed

"I'm just normal old me... unfortunately" Meg sulked and jumped onto Sideswipes hand

"Oh my lord!" her father fell back onto his chair in shock

"Please don't disown me." Star pleaded

"Why would I do that? You're still my daughter... just a little different." He smiled and she scooped him up

"Wanna see something cool?" she asked and he nodded. She pointed her arm to the sky and it transformed into a large gun and fired a bright blue beam then turned back into her hand.

"How'd you learn to do that?" Sunstreaker frowned

"...Ironhide." she grinned

"Had to be." He shook his head.

"Wait a minute... you two were dating before this happened?" her dad asked

"Erm... yeah." Star smiled meekly

"Ugh that is just wrong." He dad shook his head. "I'm guessing you quit your job then?" he asked dryly

"I'm off there next... but I've got a better job, i'm assisting Ratchet in the med-bay." She smiled

"You're not a doctor." He frowned confused

"But I am a mechanic, don't forget, we are metal now." She grinned and put him down

"I'll have to meet these other giant robots." He stated grinning like a maniac

"You can... since you know about the terrible twins and me." She grinned and Sunstreaker smiled

"Yeah... you can come with us if you want." Sideswipe offered and Meg smiled at him

"Hmm... it would be nice to see the shock on Gary's face... so who's taking me or am I taking myself?" he asked and Star transformed

"Ready for the ride of ya life?" she asked humorously and he cautiously opened the door "hey be careful... that's part of my arm." She stated and he took his hand away in shock "only jokin... but it is part of my arm." She turned on her holoform and grinned "come on get in, I won't blow up." She smirked and he climbed in and she slid the seatbelt around him as he gave her a questioning glance "you're gonna need that." She smirked and disappeared as the engine roared to life.

"You sure this is safe?" he asked fearfully

"Oh yeah... she's not crashed so far... then again... she's only been one of us for two days." Sunstreaker informed him scaring him

"SUNNY!" Star yelled "if you don't shut up I'll have Ratch fix ya next time you play a prank." She threatened

"Shutting up now!" he yelped and she chuckled and closed the door then sped off. Her dad gave a whoop in good humour as they sped down the highway as people stared at the alignment of cars from their own windows; only wishing they had cars like those.

"We're almost there." Star informed them as they pulled to a halt outside the garage. "Stay in... me dad." She stated feeling kinda weird about saying it.

"No worries Jackie." He smiled and her holoform activated

"Call me Starshine." She grinned and he nodded as she got out. Sunstreaker turned on his holoform as Sideswipe did. Star walked through the doors and was immediately glomped by the twins, Mickey and John

"Where have you been!?" Kelsey asked

"How did you get away?" May asked

"How many had you?" Mickey asked

"Dudes... she wasn't kidnapped... was you?" John wondered

"Actually ye-"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Gary yelled in her face and Sunstreaker pushed him away from her

"Five foot personal space dude, seriously." Star stated

"I have the right mind to just fire you on the spot right now... but since you're my best mechanic and painter-" he was cut off by Sideswipe

"Shut up." He spoke as Meg walked up next to him

"Oh great, there's two of them?" he asked annoyed

"COOL!" Kelsey and May grinned "twin trouble!" they both exclaimed in unison making Sideswipe and Sunstreaker chuckle

"Ugh, fine just get to work Jackie, there's a corolla needing to be painted." He stated

"I don't think so." Star grinned

"I'm your boss you do as I say." He stated and she rolled her eyes

"Yeah... I quit." She smirked

"You can't... no other garage will hire you." He sneered

"Actually, I have another job... medic." She smirked

"You're not a doctor." John frowned

"That's what is said." Her dad smirked as he lent on the door frame

"Why would you just up and quit?" Gary asked

"Well for one, I wouldn't actually fit in the garage, two my skills are much more appreciated somewhere else... and three... the only person looking at my ass all day is someone I don't mind." She smirked looking at Sunstreaker

"WOOT GO STAR!" Meg cheered

"Star?" John asked "fit in the garage?" he wondered "what do you mean?"

"Hey Sunny... wanna scare the slag outa Gary?" Star grinned

"Ooh I thought you'd never ask." He replied deviously and two cars burst through the open doors. As two of the three holoforms disappeared the Cars began changing, turning into something else

"HOLY SHIT!" Gary yelled scared to death

"Stare at my ass now ya piece-a crap." Star stated

"J-Jackie?" John asked fearfully

"Yeah it's me, the new and improved me with Cannons." She grinned

"Oh this is so awesome!" Mickey exclaimed "I TOUCHED A ROBOT!" he yelled remembering back to when he covered Sunstreaker with the dust cover.

"Yeeeah erm... Star you have some strange friends." Sunstreaker smirked

"You're the strangest of the lot." She shot back grinning like a maniac

"That's fighting talk where I come from." Kelsey smirked

"To bad ya moved." Sideswipe chuckled and Meg giggled

"You're one too?" May asked Sideswipe and he nodded as a red Lamborghini drove in and transformed "eh... still hot." She shrugged grinning and Sideswipe smirked as he saw Meg boil with annoyance

"Jealous?" he asked and she jumped then blushed

"O-of course n-not." She stuttered and he smiled

"Uh huh." He smirked. Meanwhile

"YOU CAN'T JUST QUIT!" Gary yelled

"Erm... i'm a giant robot, yeah I can." Star replied with annoyance

"But you were human a second ago!" he exclaimed and she bent down and sighed

"Look. That was an uncompleted holoform, not a human." She stated

"So... what are you?" Mickey asked confused and in awe

"Well... I was human but now..." and she looked at Sunstreaker

"Cybertronian." He answered for her

"Ah, that's the one." She smiled

"Could you... pick me up?" he grinned and she smirked and lowered her hand. He jumped on and she lifted him up into the air "can you go higher?" he asked

"I can go a lot higher... if i scan a jet." She smiled

"Oh it rules up there!" Meg grinned as Sideswipe smiled down at her

"How do you know?" Sunstreaker asked whilst looking at his brother suspiciously

"He scanned a jet and flew me to the stars." Meg Grinned as Starshine smiled

"Oooh" and she wolf whistled "Meg and Sideswipe sitting in the tree... K.I.S.S.I.N.G!" She sung and Meg stuck her tongue out at her as Sideswipe looked away shyly. "Oh come on just admit it!" she exclaimed and Mickey wobbled

"Can you scan a jet?" he asked curiously and she nodded

"Sure I can... but some other time." She smiled and then she got a message

'Starshine, you are needed at the base, Hound has arrived but injured and we are in need of assistance.' Optimus stated through the link

'Yes sir.' She replied "well we have to be going." She smiled and put Mickey down

"Why?" Sunstreaker asked

"Well... Optimus say's Hound has arrived and is injured, I dunno why Ratch can't do it." She shrugged

"Well then, we must be headed off." Sideswipe transformed as Meg opened the door and got in

"Can we come?" May asked pleadingly

"I don't think so May." Sunstreaker shook his head and transformed

"Please?" Kelsey asked

"I only came here to say goodbye, Optimus wants the base to stay a secret." Starshine sighed then transformed and turned on her holoform. "Anyone wants a goodbye hug?" she asked and May and Kelsey glomped her

"We'll miss ya Jackie." They stated in unison and let go letting John hug her

"Seya kiddo." He grinned and let go and Gary walked over

"Not you, little toad." Sunstreaker growled

"He won't harm me." She assured him and hugged Gary

"Ok that's enough." He stated and she rolled her eyes then disappeared

"Come on you over grown metal heads." She chuckled and her engine roared to life

"Hey what about my hug!?" Mickey whined and Star transformed and scooped him up

"Here, a hug from a robot." She grinned and hugged him as careful as possible then put him down and transformed "seya guys." She stated and her dad climbed in the passenger seat

"Seya Jackie!" they all yelled and the three Autobots sped out the garage and towards Hoover Dam. When they arrived Star was stopped outside

"Excuse me sir, do you have an entrance pass?" the guard asked her dad

"Yeah, i'm his pass, now move it, Autobot needs medic!" Star yelled and they jumped back

"Let em past guys!" Sunstreaker yelled as he transformed

"Go on then." They nodded and she sped into the base then let her dad out and transformed only to be confronted by Optimus

"Wow." Her dad stated in awe of the 27 foot robot in front of him

"I'll assume he's related to you." He stated calmly and she nodded "ok then, now head to the med-bay, Ratchet is in need of assistance." He spoke urgently

"What about Red and Firestar?" she asked confused

"Red-alert is currently unconscious, Firestar is working on Red-alert." He explained

"Great... sounds like a massive mayhem." She rolled her optics and ran off to the med-bay.

"So... i'm Dave." He smirked

"Autobot leader, Optimus Prime." He smiled

"Where are all the others?" he asked confused

"Come with us." Sunny grinned and scooped him up.

"Whoa!" he yelped in surprised

"Trust me... I won't drop ya; Star'd never talk to me again." Hs chuckled nervously

"You better take care of my daughter." He warned and Sideswipe chuckled "you too!" he yelled

"Take care of whom?" Sideswipe asked

"The one at your feet." He grinned and Meg blushed and looked away as Sideswipe chuckled

"Will do sir." She Meg looked up at him as he winked at her making her smile. Sunstreaker chuckled and walked to the lounge. He arrived and Dave stared in awe. Sat in the lounge were; Jazz, Bluestreak, Jetfire, Ironhide, Bumblebee with Sam and Mikeala, Mirage, Chromia, Sideswipe who had walked past them, Thundercracker, Barricade and Frenzy.

"Wow... who are all they all?" he asked

"Autobots," Sunny smiled

"Who's the fleashy?" Thundercracker asked

"_Human_ Thundercracker _human!_" Optimus scolded as he walked past

"I'm Starshine's father..." he answered

"Wow. Neva tought we'd meet 'er old man." Jazz grinned and Sunstreaker let him down

"Nice to meet you Mr Craft, although it's rather dangerous for a human to be here since we're all giant robots but Optimus has always told us to watch out where we sit or stand, so it can't be that dangerous but then you never really can be sure, we could actually not see you and do it by accident and then we'd get thrown in the brig for life and-"

"Blue please?!" Jazz asked annoyed

"Sorry, i'm just saying it could happen" he shrugged and Dave laughed

"Sounds like Jac- erm I mean Star when she's hyper." He grinned

"Yo mus know a lot 'bout 'er... any funny secrets?" Jazz asked grinning and he frowned "aw cum on, we're 'er work mates now... we need ta hav sumthin to laugh 'bout." He smirked

"Erm... if she finds out about this i'm dead with a capital 'D'." He gulped

"Please?" Jazz pleaded

"Yeah come on." Sunny grinned

"I think I can think of something." Dave smirked deviously.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Happy to help

"How can I help?" Starshine asked and Hound looked at her weirdly as Ratchet gave her a few tools

"Stop the energon leakage under his leg armour." He instructed quickly "this is a test of your skills Starshine, I will only assist by handing you the tools you need." He informed her

"Erm... ok." Starshine said nervously and got to work trying to remember how she did it with Sunstreaker. 'Ok I need two wires and a...ugh!' "Hound, can you transform?" she asked and he looked at her weirdly "i'm better at fixing cars." She admitted

"Erm... I think so." He spoke and tried his hardest then transformed

"Ok then let's see." She turned on her holoform and looked at the damage "hmm... I need a small wrench and he needs a new suspension... the fuel tank is busted and the... erm I think that's energon... but it needs to stop leaking," she explained, Ratchet gave her the wrench and a small laser tool

"That would be to seal the leakage." He informed her

"Thanks." She smiled and wielded the metal back in place then saw the left door and side panel "ugh, hmm..." she thought for a moment "hey do you think a few people would be allowed in here?" she asked

"Depends, do you think they'd be able to keep their mouths closed about us?" he asked

"I don't know about one of them but I think I could persuade him." She smirked

"Ok then, but are you sure they could help?" he asked

"Come on guys I'm leaking energon here!" Hound exclaimed

"They helped me with Sunstreaker." She grinned and turned the holoform off and used her weird robot powers to phone the garage.

"Hello?" Kelsey answered

"Hey, you think you guys could come over to the base?" Star asked

"Jackie? Is that you?" she asked

"It's Starshine, but yeah, it's me... so could you come over?" she asked

"Of course... but where is it?" she asked confused

"Hoover dam, I'll be outside so you can get in, but bring all the tools and get the van with a full side of an old jeep plus door panel... and let Mickey bring the blow torch." She grinned

"You need your team eh?" she asked and Star could tell she was smiling

"Yeah, I need my team alright. I may be good but I'm not that good." Star smiled

"Who needs the help?" May asked as she grabbed the phone, Starshine chuckled

"The newest arrival, his name is Hound... apparently he's good with holograms." She grinned

"Awesome, well we'll be there in a few minutes." May informed her

"Gotchya." She spoke "seya in a few." She smiled and cut the call

"Thanks for the complement." Hound spoke sounding happy

"You're welcome... now I've gotta get someone to wait outside for them... maybe Bumblebee will do it." She mumbled the last bit

"I'll go ask... you can get acquainted with Hound." Ratchet smiled and walked out.

"So..." Star started

"I've never actually seen you in the ranks before... and I've been an Autobot for quite some time." Hound stated as he transformed, she smiled

"That's probably because I wasn't ever an Autobot... I wasn't even Cybertronian." She sighed

"Really?" he asked confused

"Yeah. My dads in the... lounge I think."

"So what were you? I've only met three races that were like Cybertronians." He stated confused

"Heh, well... I used to be Human." She smiled "the name's Jackie Craft, I got Sunstreaker all beaten up for my 21st birthday off of my dad... I fixed him up and he showed me what he was." She explained

"So... how did you become like us?" he asked intrigued

"Well, the late Starscream decided to torture me and turn me into one for rather... nasty purposes, Sunstreaker took his spark right from his body." She chuckled

"I'm guessing you and him are... a couple?" he asked

"You guess correct, we were before I was a Cybertronian, the only time we were actually separated was when I wasn't comfortable with a cybertron custom that fits the description of marriage." She smiled sheepishly

"Hmm... interesting," he smiled "seems like the psychotic twin will be in here a lot more now that you're a medic." He smirked

"If he comes in too many times I'll let senior cranky pants treat him." She grinned and he chuckled then frowned

"When I came here... I thought I saw something... why was Barricade and Frenzy here?" he asked

"Oh erm... well they both didn't like being ruled by Starscream, Thundercracker didn't either... he got me out when Starscream kidnapped me, Frenzy fixed my body up and we're burying it later on today." She smiled sadly

"So we have three Decepticons now in the Autobot ranks?" he asked confused

"Yep... they aren't that bad, Barricade was kinda unsure at first but he's grown to like it, Frenzy loves me." She smiled "he likes Starbucks, so I drive him out secretly to get it." And he laughed

"Little coffee maniac." He grinned and Ratchet came in

"Bumblebee is staying outside to wait for them." He grinned and stifled a laugh

"...what's so funny?" Star asked suspiciously

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." He replied

"Yeah sure, tell me or the laser is shoved up your exhaust pipe." She threatened dangerously

"... Ok, your father is telling some rather interesting things about you." He smirked and burst out laughing

"Like what?" she growled

"Like erm... when you got really drunk at a Christmas party." He grinned humorously

"Ooh i'm gonna kill him." She steamed and stormed out the med-bay and into the lounge "DAD!" she yelled and everyone stopped laughing and immediately averted their optics.

"Erm... hello." He gulped and she scooped him out of Jazz's clawed hand and glared at him, if being a rather intimidating human wasn't enough, now she was a very big robotic female... that had cannons... very-very BIG cannons.

"Why are you telling everyone my embarrassing moments?" she growled in annoyance

"They asked." He defended

"So you just tell them?" she asked raising an optic ridge

"Well... yeah." He answered sheepishly

"Who asked?" she asked/demanded

"He did!" they all stated and pointed at Jazz

"Oh you sell-outs!" he yelped and she turned on her cannon and shot him in the aft as he sped off. Outside the van had arrived at the gates.

"Do you have a pass?" the guard asked

"We were called to come; our friend should be waiting for us." Kelsey explained

"It's ok Captain Lennox, they've been called!" Bumblebee called over and he looked back

"Gotchya Bee!" he yelled back and let them through

"Thanks." May smiled and drove in. Bumblebee showed them inside and let them out

"So... you're Bee?" May asked and he nodded

"Bumblebee." He smiled

"So where is she?" John asked

"At the moment she's shooting at the lieutenant for having her father tell everyone her embarrassing moments." He grinned

"Christmas party?" Mickey asked

"Uh huh." Bee answered smiling

"What exactly did he tell you?" John asked curiously

"That she got extremely drunk, climbed on a table and did the birdie song... dance and all, he even had a video." He grinned and May laughed

"Oh I remember that, we did it after her." Kelsey grinned

"That'd be a laugh." He grinned, his grinning face turned to one of shock as Jazz sprinted past with a furious blue femme chasing him cannons blazing

"GET BACK HERE YOU FRAGGIN GLITCH TWITCH!!" she yelled angrily and fired a pulse shot at his aft "I'M GONNA WELD YOUR AFT TO THE CEILING OF RATCH'S MED-BAY!!!"

"BEE!!! SHE'S PSYCHOTIC!!" Jazz yelled

"Perfect match for Sunstreaker then." Bee laughed and Starshine stopped and looked back

"Hi guys!" she grinned

"Who's tall silver and scared?" May asked as she looked at Jazz who cowered in the corner like a terrified sparkling

"That glitch head is lieutenant Jazz, he told my dad to reveal my drinking embarrassing moments." She stated

"Like the birdie song dance?" Bumblebee asked as he choked back a laugh

"Wanna be hanging from the ceiling by your aft?" she growled and he shook his head "well turn your vocal processors off then." She glared, but that softened when he shrank back in fear

"Aww that was mean." Kelsey stated as she patted Bee's foot "don't worry Bumblebee... she won't really weld you to the ceiling." She assured and he chirped and clicked "aww, he's adorable." She grinned and hugged his leg as he made a cute purring noise. Starshine rolled her optics

"Come on you lot, time to fix Hound." She stated and Gary walked over

"You may be big, but i'm still the boss." He narrowed his eyes

"Actually, in this base, I'M the boss." Optimus's voice bellowed throughout the hall as he stood proudly

"Not of my team." Gary argued abiet slightly scared

"If we're allowed to work on other Robots... I quit dude." Mickey grinned

"And I wanna stay with cute Bumblebee." Kelsey latched onto Bee's leg as he grinned and looked down silently wondering '_why does everyone think i'm cute?_'

"Come on team, let's get crackin." Star grinned and put her hand down. The five loaded all the necessary parts onto her hand and Optimus carried them all to the med-bay... except Kelsey who had Bee carry her. Jazz sped off to the lounge to escape any more pulse shots and refrained from asking anymore questions as he didn't want another aft beating from the sexy femme.

"Wow... we're workin on a military jeep?" John asked

"No, you're workin on an Autobot." Hound chuckled

"Alright guys, he needs a complete new rear fender and side panels, the right side door is completely trashed so he needs one of them, I'll work on the internal structure of him... you just fix the armour." She instructed "and Mickey... you have my full permission to use the blow torch." She winked and he grinned turning it on.

"So what exactly did you do to get this way?" May asked Hound

"Landed weirdly" He chuckled as the trashed door was removed.

"Wow... musta been one hell ov a landin." Kelsey smirked as she took the side panel off

"Got that right... not even my holograms work at the moment," He whined

"No worries Hound, I got that covered." Star assured as she patted the hood gently then began working on the severed brake cables. Ratchet raised an optic ridge, normally at this point his patients would be practically begging for stasis... why was Hound... not? After a few minutes of assessing the situation he found it was the conversations... they were distracting Hound from the pain, meaning no screams for stasis, no pained Cybertronian words... just laughter and light conversation.

"Ok Ja-erm I mean Star, you're up." Garry grinned and lifted the spray gun

"Oki diddly doki," She grinned and turned on her holoform. She took the object from him noticing how foreign it seemed to her as it fit perfectly in her hands.

"You ok?" John asked her

"Yeah... just felling weird." She smiled and grinned at the jeep "Green?" she asked

"If it matches my original colours then yeah, green it is." Hound replied and she got to work spraying him with a shiny green paint. When that had been finished Mickey was let loose with the wax

"Make him shimmer." Star grinned

"Done and done dudette." Mickey beamed and gave Hound a full body wax. By the time they'd finished Kelsey and May had curled up in Bee's hand loving the warmth that the youngster gave off; John had put all the tools away and gone home in Jazz who'd agreed to take him and her dad home, Ratchet assessed the work and found it highly pleasing. Gary had once again ditched them; Mickey rested in Hounds backseat...who didn't care at all since Mickey helped fix him up... and made him shimmer. Star was just finishing packing up a few larger items when two strong arms encircled her waist

"I didn't know you'd take this long." Sunstreaker grinned as he spoke in a husky tone as he nipped at the sensitive wires and metal on her neck making her gasp

"Impatient are we?" she asked in a sultry tone as he smirked

"You know me all to well." He winked and Meg and Sideswipe walked in

"Ugh guys, get a room." Meg covered her eyes and they looked at each other, shrugged then disappeared out the door. "Those two are just disturbed." She shook her head

"Entertaining though." Sideswipe smirked

"Hey... look at Bee." She smiled and he looked over to the sleeping mech with the two girls snuggled up to his chest

"He always had a soft spot for humans." Sideswipe smiled

"Sideswipe?" she asked

"What?"

"Do... you have a soft spot for humans?" she asked, he was a bit taken back by the question

"One in particular." He grinned and she smirked slyly

"Oh really... who?" she asked

"My little secret." He grinned and sped out the room as she shook her head and ran after him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter13-JUST ADMIT IT!!

"THEY SET US UP!!!" Meg yelled with annoyance, Starshine had told Meg that she'd meet her at the look-out.

"Yeah, I noticed." Sideswipe groaned dryly, and Sunstreaker had told Sideswipe they had to talk in privet and well... to meet him at the look-out

"If those two are playin cupid i'm gonna shove a nuclear missile up their exhaust pipes!" Meg growled angrily, honestly she didn't mind being trapped with Sideswipe, she enjoyed his company, she loved his company actually... but she wasn't about to say that in front of him now was she, she was a stubborn git!

"Playin Cupid?" Sideswipe asked confused

"Trying to get us together." Meg answered simply

"Oh...well then erm... heh, they can dream right?" he chuckled nervously and she smiled slightly

"Yeah... they can dream." She sighed and sat down flattening down her black long skirt as she crossed her legs, he followed suit but lay down with his arms behind his back.

"Ya know, we could humour them for a little while." He grinned slyly

"What? Ya mean pretend?" she asked deviously

"They don't call me the smart one for no reason." He winked and she smiled

"Hmm... I think I can agree to that." She smiled

"I'll bet they're watching form somewhere... probably seeing what happens and giggling their heads off, wanna give em a show?" he smirked

"Like what?" she asked suspiciously and he turned his holoform on smirking deviously. Meanwhile on the mountain spying on them

"Hey, he turned his holoform on." Star spoke in a hushed voice

"Really?" Sunstreaker asked grinning

"Yep, oh... what's going on?" she asked confused. Sideswipe had explained what they were going to do

"Are you serious?" she asked blushing and frowning

"As rare as it is, yeah." He smirked and pulled her closer

"D-but, they d-don't deserve that kind of show." She stuttered feeling his warm breath on her neck

"I think they do." He whispered. She shivered as he ran his hands up her sides. On the hill Sunny almost choked

"He's feelin her up!" he yelped

"Didn't think that'd 'appen." Star frowned but then grinned. Meg looked at him unsurely as his bright blue eyes shone with mischief.

"O-ok." She agreed and he smirked "but I don't feel com-" she was cut short as he shut her up by covering her mouth with his. Starshine almost died of shock

"Wow... that was quick." She grinned

"Hmm... makes me think of something." He smirked and pulled her on top of him

"Getting frisky are you?" she asked flirtatiously as he grinned innocently "well we're on a spy mission, maybe later." She winked and rolled off of him and got back to spying on her sister. Sideswipe pulled away as she looked at him weirdly

"Think that's enough?" he asked and she shook her head

"No-no they can have some more." She breathed and pulled him back (Guess what movie that's from and you get a cyber cookie). A few minutes after they both broke apart when Sideswipe felt something.

"What?" Meg asked and a Pontiac drove up to them

"Yo lovebirds, ya seen the other lovebirds?" Jazz asked still in his alt mode

"We have an idea of where they are... why?" Meg answered not bothering to refuse the lovebird comment

"They dis'peared a while back sumin 'bout a spy mission." He sighed and both of them grinned

"Well, we're gonna go back to the base, they should be back soon after us." Sideswipe smirked and disappeared then opened the passenger side door

"Kay, seya lata, i'm gonna go for a drive." He informed them as Meg jumped in the passenger side as the Pontiac ruined Star and Sunny's set up and drove off

"Ooh i'm gonna kill him." Star growled and transformed as Sunny followed suit and they burned rubber. Sideswipe turned his holoform on giving Meg a weird look

"What?" she asked

"Why'd you pull me back?" he asked curiously as she blushed furiously

"Er... heh, erm I eh... I don't know... force of habit?" she spoke/asked and he grinned

"Yeah-yeah admit it, you liked it." He winked

"Oh can it ego boy, for your information is was acting, i'm very good at it." She lied and he sighed and carried on driving. When they arrived at the base Sunstreaker and Starshine had already got back.

"So, you guys like the show?" Meg growled

"What show?" Star asked innocently

"You. Set. Us. Up!" she yelled

"I'm gonna kick your aft Sunstreaker." Sideswipe growled as Star flashed her cannon

"Try it and I hand your injured aft over to Ratchet." She warned and he stood still

"Ha, your girlfriend can't threaten me." Sunstreaker teased

"Girlfriend? Sideswipe has a girlfriend?" Meg asked confused

"Yeah... you ya nitwit." Star smirked

"Nope, i'm afraid we fooled ya." She grinned and stuck her tongue out "Sideswipe decided to humour you." She smirked deviously

"And, how predicable, you agreed whole heartedly." Star smirked and bent down to Megs eye level

"... Actually... she had second thoughts." Sideswipe shrugged

"Oh primus; just admit it already! Yo two are nuts for each other, you were stunned when you saw her in that hospital, and YOU missy, couldn't stop staring." Starshine growled at them both "we want to help, now for primus sake just say it." She shook her head

"I'm stubborn." Meg smirked and walked off as Sideswipe looked at her back sadly

"You do like her don't you?" Starshine asked as Sunstreaker ran off for some random reason

"I'm a giant mech and she's a human, what does it matter?" he asked

"You do?" she asked curiously

"As I said, what does it matter?" he asked sadly

"She's not had the best of luck with guys Sides, now how nice would it be if she got lucky once?" she asked "and thinks about it... I was human." She smiled softly "she needs a good guy that won't hurt her."

"She can find someone of her own species." He frowned

"Not really... human guys are slagtards, they suck rotten eggs; you guys however, are guaranteed good guys." She smiled

"...You really are good with words." He grinned

"at the moment Sunstreaker is having this little chat with Meg, now you two are officially going on a date to the fair tonight in town, you shall use your holoform to blend in." She informed him

"Wait... when did I agree to this?" he asked confused

"Just now, now go on and ask the woman out on that date." She ordered

"But-"

"Medic stomps all orders from anyone else now scoot!" she grinned and shoved him out the room and into the hall.

-Five minutes before-

"Meg?" Sunstreaker asked

"What?" she asked

"I know you like him." He grinned mischievously

"Why does everyone say that?" she asked

"Well for one, it's the truth." He smirked

"You know he's like... 19 foot tall, i'm a 5'8-ish human girl... how would that work?" she asked frowning

"Star was 5'6-ish... and i'm 20 foot... it worked with us." He smiled with assurance

"For a psychotic twin you aren't acting like it." She frowned

"I'm full of surprises." He winked and leaned down "ya know, I've noticed one little thing when you and him are together... his spark goes crazy." He grinned

"What?" she asked shocked

"He likes you... a lot." He smirked "now me and Star have come up with something, well she did and ordered me to go through with it." He smirked

"What?" she asked suspiciously

"You and Sideswipe are officially going on a date to the fair in town tonight, Sideswipe has now been ordered to use his holoform to blend in and you will have fun." He smirked

"What!?" she asked blushing

"You and him, date, fair, tonight... I think I got everything." He counted down on his fingers

"I'm not going unless he actually asks." She stated stubbornly and he smirked and pushed her out the door where Sideswipe looked at her nervously

"Erm..."

"Hi..." Meg replied equally nervous. With Starshine Barricade had joined her

"I want you to monitor them." She smiled and he groaned and rolled his optics "I'll set Ratchet on ya." She grinned using her most frequent threat since everyone was scared of the evil medic of doom.

"...Done." he agreed and walked off. In the hallway there was an uncomfortable silence until

"So... since they set it up, why not... wanna go to the fair?" Sideswipe asked and she smiled and nodded

"Sure." She agreed and he transformed and opened the passenger side door for her to get in. She did and they drove into town then parked in the car-park "make sure you're locked." She grinned and the doors locked as she closed the passenger-side door

"Like anyone could nab me." His holoform leaned on the hood grinning. She took his arm and pushed him inside as he laughed and made his holoform un-solid and she walked right through it

"Wow that was weird." She grinned as it solidified again as he grinned the grin that would normally melt a Femmes spark, at least he made her blush.

"Come on, I dare you to ride the biggest first." He dared

"Ooh i'm best for riding roller-coasters." She smiled "race ya there?" she challenged

"deal." He smirked

"No materializing your holoform at the gates." She instructed and he sulked as she laughed and dashed off. First ride they went on was the biggest roller-coaster there, and then the ghost train which Sideswipe grinned at the fact Meg was clinging onto him scared out of her wits. "Ooh can you win me something?" she asked looking at one of the stalls

"Hmm... I think so." He smiled and they walked over to a shooting game. He paid the money and was given the small gun (not real) but it felt to light, so he made it heavier by transferring a few pounds onto it by making the plastic bit on the handle into metal. Meg grinned at the game choice and thought '_such a cheater_'. He aimed and fired getting each target perfectly even the moving ones.

"Ya know, I've never seen anyone shoot like that." The man spoke flabbergasted

"You should see a friend of mine." Sideswipe smirked and put the gun down

"What prize would you like?" he asked and Meg pointed to a small orange tiger shark with a sly grin on its face. "Here you go." The man plucked the stuffed animal down and handed it to her. Next they went for some food; well Meg did as Sides didn't need it. She bought a stick of candyfloss and a large coke in a funny shaped cup. (Yay I got one of those at Blackpool XD)

"So where too now me lady?" he asked gentleman-like making her giggle

"Fun house?" she asked

"Done and done." He smiled and they paid and walked in

"Wow this is weird." Sideswipe commented and she laughed

"Meant to be." She smiled and ran through a rotating cylinder as he grabbed her from behind

"Where you goin?" he grinned as she wriggled as she giggled

"Let me go Sides" she laughed and he let go suddenly and frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked

"Stupid punks." He growled "I'll be right back." He smiled "some idiots trying to car-jack me." He grinned and disappeared. In the car-park a coloured guy and two others were trying to open the doors

"If you would kindly shift your asses away from my car." Sideswipe growled as his eyes flashed dangerously

"Step off, don't be brave kid, we're takin the car and outnumber you." The leader smirked and Sides smirked

"I very much doubt that." He answered and moved with such speed not able to humans leaving them groaning in pain on the floor "now scat before I do more damage... you're ruining my date." He growled and they jumped up and ran, they ran for their lives. "Ugh they scratched my paint... sure Star'll patch me up." He grinned and disappeared then re-appeared in front of Meg who leaned on the rails in the fun house.

"Took long enough." She grinned

"Come on, I got an idea. He smiled and they made their way out of the strange house and went over to-

"The big wheel?" she asked frowning

"Yep, you saw the scene from my jet idea; now let's take a more human way to it." He smiled and she grinned and they climbed in the next carriage as it started up. It came to a halt near the top giving them a view of the city and the ocean just passed

"I've had a fun time." Meg smiled

"Glad they set it up?" he asked

"Of course." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her

"Meg?" he asked

"Hmm?" she asked looking up whilst enjoying the warmth he gave off.

"When I saw you in that hospital... even with the bandages... and everything... I still thought you looked, beautiful." He smiled and she blushed then smiled

"Not many guys would say that." She smiled

"I'm not like most guys." He winked

"No, you're a lot nicer." She smiled and she was sure her heart skipped a beat when he kissed her lovingly. He pulled away as the wheel started up again "and a lot better kisser." She smiled as he winked at her

"Giant robots have that affect on people." He smiled. When they got off Meg took her shark out of the carriage and they made their way to his alt mode

"This went too quickly." She sighed sadly

"Come on, I'll drive you home." He smiled and she sighed

"...can I... stay with you at the base?" she asked and he smiled

"Sure, if you don't mind being in the same room as Sunny." He grinned

"I don't mind, as long as you're there." She smiled and he grinned

"I'm sure Sunstreaker can bunk off with Star for the night." And she smirked as the car unlocked and the passenger side door opened

"What are you suggesting?" she asked slyly

"That you won't have to listen to his snoring." He chuckled and she giggled and jumped in the car

"Sure that was just it?" She asked

"Would you want something else?" he asked equally sly

"Not on the first date hon." She winked as he chuckled and the car roared to life as his holoform faded

"Remind me to thank my brother and your sister." He grinned

"No problem." She laughed as they set off. Back at the base...

"Ya think they admitted?" Star asked

"They didn't... but they know." Barricade answered as he walked passed bored stiff.

"How would you know Mr 'I didn't do as instructed'?" she growled

"I did, just only for half an hour." He answered and closed the door behind him.

"Sideswipe's back." Sunstreaker smiled "...with Meg." He grinned and she smirked as her sister walked into the room with a candy-floss half eaten and a stuffed shark followed by a giant red mech

"Have fun?" Star asked grinning like a deranged child

"Ok we'll give you props, we did have fun; it was rather... kind of you to do it for us." Meg smiled

"Did you admit it" Sunstreaker asked dryly

"Nope." They both grinned; Star was ready to throw something at them both

"UGH YOU'RE SO STUBBORN!" she yelled shocking all three of them, and Bee who happened to walk in at that time

"Erm... maybe not the time?" he asked

"Oh, sorry Bumblebee, what's wrong?" Star asked the small mech.

"Well... I don't wanna go to Ratchet cause he hurts, my vocal processors aren't working properly again, can you look at them please?" he asked

"Sure, I'll be right there, just one moment please." She smiled and he nodded and waited outside

"Sunstreaker, you are staying with Starshine tonight." Sideswipe smirked

"Huh?" he asked confused

"Ah I see, you didn't admit... you just admitted in a different way, well first date, keep it rated PG-13." Star grinned and walked out

"Ya know, sometimes I forget who the older sister is." Sunstreaker smirked as Meg shrugged

"She's the bigger sister now." She smiled and walked out with Sideswipe leaving Sunstreaker all alone

"Well, bunking with he nurse won't be a problem at all." He smirked deviously and walked out to find his spark-mate who was busy fixing Bee's vocal processors

"Well hon, the small doodad here is loose." She smiled and tightened it and he spoke properly

"Thank you Starshine," he smiled and she nodded then yawned

"Ok Bee, now go rest, i'm off myself it's rather late." She smiled and he nodded and walked out as Sunstreaker came in

"Hellooo nurse." He grinned (nuther cookie if you know where THAT came from)

"You're such a goof." She grinned

"Aww that hurt." He mocked an upset face

"Come on you metal head, i'm tired." She smiled and walked passed him as he eagerly followed. Meg had sat on the large recharge bed as he led down

"Ya know I could crush you right?" he grinned

"Not if I sleep up here," she smiled and climbed up on his chest armour and curled up in a ball

"You comfy?" he asked and she kissed the armour making him shiver

"Yep." She smiled and yawned

"Goodnight." He smiled and she snuggled closer

"Night Sides... I love you." She smiled at his shocked face, but then the looked softened as she closed her eyes

"I love you too."

**YAY CHAPT ABOUT THE RED TWIN AND STARS SIS!! But yeah, guess correct on the two movie snippets and you get two cyber cookies, choco-chip and for all you diabetics out there, I got sugar free cookies too!!! XD **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-who did it?

Sunstreaker groaned and woke up to find Star had vanished...

"Star?" he asked then got up and walked out to find her. First, he naturally looked in the lounge, then the cafeteria, then the med-bay, then the Rec room... he just couldn't find her! Finally he opted for asking someone.

"Thunder?" Sunny asked

"What is it?" the seeker asked irritably

"Do you know where Starshine is?" he asked

"Apparently her human form was needed at the hospital for some reason." He explained

"Did she say what?" he asked concerned

"Something about her brother," He shrugged "I can't be entirely sure."

"Where's Meg?" he asked

"Went with her and Sideswipe," he answered simply

"You'd think they'd tell me!" he growled and transformed then sped off. Meanwhile

"Harry?" Star asked worried, he opened his eyes and immediately widened them

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked not looking at her, she growled

"Look, I did NOT intend to become a bloody robot, it wasn't MY doing, understand?!" she asked filled with anger

"You're not my sister anymore, you're a giant robot!" he argued

"She's STILL your sister Harry." Meg frowned

"She's not human; i'm human, therefore... not related." He crossed his arms stubbornly

"Look pipsqueak, she's still the same person, her mind is still there only her body is different." Sideswipe frowned

"How do you know?" he asked "and don't call me pipsqueak!"

"It'll call you whatever I want and I know because she saved my aft the other day." He growled

"Listen Harry, I miss being a human, I really do... but I can't change back... it's not an available option." She sighed and the door was knocked on. Meg walked over and opened it letting a worried Sunny through

"Everything ok?" he asked and blew a stray piece of hair out of his eyes

"Fine," Star sighed and walked out.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked frowning

"Mr high and mighty here, made her feel bad cause she's not human anymore." Meg growled and Sunstreaker looked at Harry with glowing eyes

"You. Did. WHAT?!" he asked with pure anger as he walked out to find her.

"Ooh you pissed off the assassin... bad idea." Meg smirked

"BOTH assassins," Sideswipe glowered then went to find Star with his brother.

"Look what you did Harry!" Meg frowned.

"I spoke my mind, is that a problem?" he growled

"Yes it is... she's trying Harry... she came to see you didn't she, if she'd of changed any, you really think she'd of visited?" she asked sadly

"... Bet you made her do it." He frowned

"Actually... she heard it and told me, I had nothing to do with her choice. She picked the accident up on the web... nobody made her do anything." She shrugged

"You're just saying that." He sighed

"No, i'm serious! Wait... why would a guy... not like a giant robot for a sister... not to mention a giant robot with guns?" she asked suspiciously

"Sure, most guys would love that, but me... I don't know... i just don't like the fact that she buried her own body." He spoke slightly disturbed

"Actually she didn't it was... hey wait a second, how'd you know...? You weren't there!" She frowned "unless... you were there!"

"I was..." he answered. Outside the hospital the twins tried to calm her down.

"Come on Star, he's not thinking right..." Sunstreaker spoke softly

"Yeah... ya still the awesome girl... human or not." Sideswipe grinned and she smiled

"Guys... he won't listen to me... he's just... i'm not his sister anymore." She sighed sadly and disappeared, the next thing they heard was a screeching tyres and an engine as the sapphire blue Lotus sped out the car park. Sunstreaker watched, his spark aching, she was VERY upset... and he didn't like that. He walked inside with a look un-readable to most, but to Sideswipe... yikes. He opened the door almost taking it off its hinges in the process

"Sunny!" Meg exclaimed in shock as he grabbed Harry by the collar

"look pipsqueak, your sister has tried everything to make herself human again, there is NO way she will be able to do it, you've hurt her, badly, I don't care who's brother you are at the moment, if you hurt her anymore I will personally make sure your aft STAYS in this hospital." He growled as a nurse ran in immediately calling for security "don't bother, they can't make me leave." Sunstreaker growled and she froze "now, apologise to your sister or I will have to take drastic measures, understand?!" he asked menacingly and Harry nodded fearfully "good, come on Sides, let's go find Star." He spoke and they both disappeared making the nurse VERY scared, then the roar of engines and screeching tyres were heard leaving the car park. Star had gone to her old house feeling very out of place.

"Star?" a voice asked, she turned around to see a familiar yellow Camaro

"Hi Bumblebee." She sighed and transformed as he followed suit

"Is there something wrong?" he asked cocking his head to the side

"No Bee, everything's fine..." she assured and he sighed, not believing her at all

"You sure?" he asked

"...Yeah." she smiled sadly

"You miss it... don't you?" he asked

"Of course I do... being human was all I knew... now i'm something completely out of this world... and I don't know what i'm doing anymore." She spoke sadly "my own brother hates me." She wished she could cry... oh primus how she wished she could cry...

"That's his loss then." He smiled "you're awesome!" he cheered and she grinned

"They're right, you really are a cutie." She hugged him as he made a purring noise, then a chuckle was heard

"Should I be worried here?" a familiar voice asked, she turned her head and saw the Lamborghini she loved.

"Nah, just cute lil Bee being... cute." She grinned as Sunstreaker transformed and shook his head

"Ya know Bee... I wonder... with all that attraction you get from femmes... why don't you have a spark-mate already?" he asked chuckling and Bee shrugged innocently

"... You scared him... didn't you?" she asked dryly and he sighed and nodded

"I think I reeaaallly scared him." He replied nervously and she shook her head sighing to herself

"Bee, you go back to Sam's, I gotta have a word with Sunstreaker." She frowned; Bumblebee nodded obediently then transformed and sped off, not wanting to be near a narked off Femme. Starshine walked over to a nervous Sunstreaker whom was praying to Primus that she didn't maul him... so naturally, what came next was a complete shocker. She smirked deviously and pulled him closer

"Err..." he spoke confused as she grinned and kissed him. She pulled away smirking

"Thanks for sticking up for me." She smiled as he grinned goofily

"You're welcome." He spoke dazed making her giggle

"Where's Meg and Sideswipe?" she asked smiling

"I think he took her home or something..." he shrugged

"They better not do anything," she spoke dangerously

"No worries on that one... Sideswipe... he's slightly different to me on that area" He winked playfully.

"And to think... I got one of the two most wanted guys in the galaxy... and my sister got the other." She grinned

"Most wanted eh?" he chuckled

"Hey I was human and still wanted to know what you could do." She winked and he grinned

"Maybe we should get out of this open area and go find out exactly what I can do." He responded huskily and she smirked then frowned as a message came through

"Sorry Sunshine, got work to do." She winked and transformed, he chuckled at the nickname then raced after her back to the base. She skidded to a half in front of the Med-bay, transformed then ran inside seeing an unfamiliar mech howling in pain as two very large pieces of jagged metal were lodged deep into his abdominal area and his leg.

"GET-THIS-PIECE-OF-METAL-OUTA-MY-BODY-PLLEEEEEAAASSSEEE!!!!?" he spoke almost too quickly for her to understand.

"Wha?" she asked confused

"Blurr meet Starshine, Starshine... meet Blurr, now if you don't mind Starshine, get your aft in motion and help me!" he ordered and she was a bit taken back by his outburst but nodded and got to work.

"Ok, Blurr, everything's gonna be ok..." she assured

"Where-did-you-come-from?" he asked quickly and she chuckled

"Human, not anymore though thanks to the rust bucket, Screamer. Now i'm gonna take small bits of this piece bit at a time, is that ok?" she asked

"Yeah... just-get-it-out." He rushed and she grinned then took a laser scalpel from Ratchet "now just stay clam... or I'll cut your leg off." She warned completely serious

"Understood," He stated quickly and the laser scalpel cut through a large piece as it dropped on his foot making him bend it so she could get the other bit out.

"Perfect" She grinned and held the two pieces triumphantly.

"Ouchkabible!" he yelped and she laughed

"My sister says that." She grinned as Ratchet took care to remove the piece from his abdomen in the same way as she'd done

"You know Starshine, soon enough you may be ready to take my job from me." Ratchet grinned

"I highly doubt that, you're a CMO, i'm a mechanic." She shrugged

"But you're a very good mechanic, so you're a perfect Cybertronian doctor." He shrugged as the metal was removed showing a rather nasty energon leakage "ugh, Star could you get the small tweezers and something to close up this line?" he asked and she nodded and picked up what he needed then handed it to him "thank you." He smiled and took out the very small pieces of shattered metal and closed up the energon line quicker than she could say toaster.

"Thanks-guys," Blurr grinned

"Now you better rest and let your self-repair systems kick in before you move." Ratchet instructed and helped Blurr to a recovery bed and lay him down.

"Yes-sir!" he mock saluted making Starshine laugh as he got himself in the optic "ouch." He grumbled and she burst into a fit of giggles; leaning on a desk for support

"You're excused Starshine." Ratchet grumbled and she grinned and left only to bump into Sideswipe

"Oh, sorry Star." He apologised

"No worries Sides." She smiled

"So, are you feeling better now?" he asked grinning after he heard the giggle fit

"Yeah, Blurr made me laugh." She grinned

"Blurr?" he asked with his optics wide "oh dear primus no..." he groaned

"What?" she asked

"He speaks to fast, it gives me a headache." He whined and she laughed

"Aww, you'll live." She smiled and jumped when a pair of yellow arms grabbed her from behind "SUNSTREAKER!!" she yelled as he laughed along with his brother "you're dead metal when I get free." She wriggled

"Meg's waiting for me in the lounge... so i'm off." Sideswipe grinned and sped off

"Come with me Star." Sunstreaker smiled and put her down. She frowned but nodded and followed him to a room she hadn't been in yet. He opened the door and turned on the lights allowing her to see the occupant of the room

"What are _you_ doing here?" she asked shocked

"He... told me how upset you were... I realised... if you were that upset then maybe... you hadn't changed." He spoke sadly

"You should still be in the hospital." She sighed

"I know... but they discharged me cause the nurse was so scared." He grinned and she laughed

"That's my Sunny," She grinned as Sunstreaker smirked in pride.

"Jackie- I mean Starshine, I was scared... i'm sorry for what I said." Harry apologised

"What was there to be scared of?" she asked bending down

"For one... you just bent down to see me at an eye level... two... if we get into another brother/sister fight... you have cannons." He spoke fearfully

"I wouldn't shoot you Harry." She chuckled and put her hand in front of him form him to climb on. He did so and she lifted him up "just because I've got guns and an assassin for a boyfriend, don't mean i'm gonna use em against ya." She winked smiling

"She could... but I doubt it." Sunstreaker laughed as Prowl walked in

"Oh, hello you... three; Sunstreaker if I can just warn you before you play any prank, there are now cameras over the base." He warned

"Me, prank... what are you talking about?" he asked innocently

"The innocent act will not work, I know what you're up to Sunstreaker." and he looked at Starshine "I feel sorry for you." He spoke dryly then walked out and she looked at Sunstreaker confused

"He means because you have to put up with me." He winked and she chuckled

"By any chance... could you try and stop the next time some car comes and rams into the side of my car?" Harry asked

"The internet said your car crashed into the side of the road... nobody said a car accident." Star frowned

"Yeah, it was a police car." He shrugged and both Star and Sunny looked at each other with the same look 'oh dear primus!' was what it read.

"Harry, I need you to trust me." She spoke quickly

"...I trust you." He smiled

"Brace yourself and close your eyes." She instructed

"Yes ma'am." He replied and closed his eyes. She took a deep breath and threw him up, she then immediately transformed beneath him letting him fall into the passenger seat as the roof fell into place ending the transformation.

"You can open your eyes now." She spoke up and he did finding himself safely buckled in

"How'd you?" he asked

"Don't ask." She answered as Sunstreaker transformed. They sped out in search of the police vehicle, whom was in the lounge.

"BARRICADE!!!" Star yelled seething in anger, he looked round shocked

"What?" he asked

"Why'd you do it?!" she asked

"I have no idea what you're on about..." he answered confused

"Why'd you try to kill my brother?!" she yelled

"WHAT?!! I didn't I swear!" he promised

"Barricade, is this true?" Optimus asked frowning

"No!" he exclaimed

"My brother was in HOSPITAL, he says a police car rammed him off the road, now which police car would do that?" Starshine asked filled with anger

"Not me, i'm not a decepticon anymore." He stated clearly

"Star, his vitals say he is telling the truth." Ratchet assessed

"Ask Harry." She growled and her brother walked out from behind her leg.

"Transform." He instructed to Barricade, he frowned but did as he was told. "Now let's see..." and he looked the car over "the decals!" he exclaimed

"What about them?" Sunstreaker asked

"The one that hit me had the words 'to punish and enslave'... this one has the normal 'to serve and protect' thing." He stated

"My decals said that when I was a decepticon..."" Barricade spoke confused

"Optimus, it is possible that the Decepticons are rising again and have copied Barricades old Decepticon make and model, complete with old decals and markings to rile us up and keep us occupied while they work." Prowl frowned

"Er, Star?" Red-alert asked

"Yeah?" she asked

"It wasn't him... the security cameras on the highway they picked up decepticon energy signatures since we put the scanners on the road cameras." He informed her

"Are you serious?" she asked worry filled

"I swear on my spark, I didn't do it." Barricade promised

"...Ok, i'm sorry Barricade, I should have thought." She apologised

"There was no way of knowing; first we have to find out who copied my design..." Barricade spoke "erm... Harry could you movie a bit?" he asked and Harry stepped back letting Barricade transform safely

"Well then, Bumblebee?" Optimus asked and the scout walked through

"Yes sir?"

"I need you to infiltrate the decepticon base and find our mysterious copycat." He explained

"Oki doki." He grinned and saluted as Optimus frowned "I mean er, yes sir." He corrected

"Very good, now you'll be de-briefed in the Rec room in five minutes, now get ready." He instructed, Bumblebee nodded and walked out.

"Optimus, do you think it's wise sending Bumblebee?" Star asked worriedly

"He is the best spy we have." Optimus sighed

"But-" and she were cut off by a stern look "fine sir." She sighed and walked off

"She's very worried about him Optimus." Ratchet sighed

"Heh, she's always loved kids, unfortunately she could have them when she was human." Harry explained

"Why?" Sunstreaker asked confused

"Well, she had a small problem with her womb, when she was born... there were problems and she was injured. She always used to play with the neighbours kids, and they were very, VERY young." He explained

"So... you think she has a maternal instinct with Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked

"I don't know, it may be" Harry guessed.

"Sunstreaker?" a voice asked and they turned round to see Meg with Sideswipe behind her

"What?"

"You need to talk to her bro." Sideswipe frowned

"I'm going to." He replied and walked off after Star. He found her in her quarters lying down and facing the ceiling. "Star?" he asked and she looked at him

"What is it?" she asked

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..." she sighed and sat up "he told you... didn't he?" she asked sighing to herself

"He told Ratchet, we just listened." He shrugged and sat next to her

"I always wanted kids; I don't know why... I just have... I guess it wasn't really meant to be since I can't have em now." She shrugged sadly and he frowned

"Erm... that's... not exactly true" He spoke quietly.

"What?" she asked shocked

"Well... a femme can have sparklings," He explained

"So... even though I couldn't have kids when I was human I can when i'm a giant robot, how the pit does that work out?" she asked confused

"I have no idea but i'm not the dad type." He frowned

"I'm not gonna ask you to be a dad." She smiled

"Really?" he asked

"Really... I know you're not they type, you're more of a... actually you are the type... you just don't act the part." She grinned then frowned "now back onto my brothers' problem, I don't want Bumblebee going to find out who did it." She sighed

"The only other one that could possibly do it is Mirage... and he'll be caught as soon as he reached the base." Sunstreaker sighed

"So how does Bee get in?" she asked fearful

"We don't know to be honest; when he was a sparkling he always got past every camera and detector we had on the Ark, sneaky lil buggar." He grinned "we made him an honorary twin sibling when he helped us through into Ironhides room to paint him bright pink and replace his cannons with bubble blowers." He laughed and Starshine giggled

"Oh that must have been funny to see." She laughed and his eyes shone

"I have video imagery saved into my memory databanks." He smirked mischievously

"Ooh do show" She grinned and a hologram appeared in front of them like a film.

"See right...there," he grinned as Ironhide burst through a door yelling for the twins making her burst out laughing

"Oh man, that's... classic!" she laughed as it turned off.

"Come on Star, let's go see Bee off." He grinned and Star smiled and followed him to the Rec room.

"So apparently Barricades design and old decals were copied by one of the decepticons?" Bumblebee asked and Optimus nodded

"Your mission is to find out which one, understand?" Optimus asked

"Yes sir." Bumblebee nodded

"Good, now go, we can't waist any time." Optimus instructed and Bee nodded then turned around and walked past Star

"I'll be fine Starshine; I could do this in my sleep." He chuckled as she smiled

"Go for it Bee," she grinned and he nodded and walked out knowing... this wasn't going to be easy with Soundwave there, but he wasn't about to tell Starshine that, now was he?

**No worries guys, there's not gonna be a repeat of my other story, no sparklings...! unless you want that XD**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter15-I don't!!! Or do I?

"Star?" Meg asked worriedly

"Hmm?" Is there something wrong... you've been acting strange..." she sighed

"Nothing wrong... not that I know of anyway," Star frowned and Meg visibly relaxed

"Good, hate to find out you mysteriously died..." Meg gulped and Star laughed

"Yeah, cause that'd really suck," she giggled then frowned and covered her mouth.

"What?" Meg asked and she didn't have time to answer as she ran off. Seconds later the sound of Starshine emptying her stomach of its contents was heard. Sunstreaker, whom happened to be in the area had immediately stood by her side.

"What's wrong?" he asked shocked

"I-i don't know." Star answered feebly as he helped her stand properly.

"Let's get you to Ratch" He spoke quickly and led her to the med-bay with Meg following closely.

"What happened to her?" Ratchet asked

"We dunno; she just purged her tank of her breakfast..." Sunstreaker frowned

"Sit down Starshine," Ratchet sighed and she carefully sat on the berth as her scanned her vitals. "Everything seems in working order, nothing out of the ordinary..." he sighed and she nodded

"Then why was she sick?" Meg asked confused

"I have no idea... everything say's she's fine." Ratchet shrugged and Meg frowned

"...check her stomach." She instructed and he frowned

"Reason?" he asked

"Just DO it!" she ordered and he shook his head and did so

"Nothing out of the ordinary," He spoke and Meg sighed.

"Ok, so it's not morning sickness then..." she mumbled as all optics fell on her surprised

"Where'd you get an idea like that?!" Star asked shocked.

"Well it's morning and you just randomly ran off and were sick, no sign of any illness so... I naturally assumed... Morning sickness," she shrugged and Sunstreaker frowned

"If it is, i'm SOO not ready to be a dad..." he groaned

"There's no sparkling in there Sunstreaker... you can relax. Besides, if there was I'd be out cold." Ratchet sighed

"Why?" Star asked confused

"A mini him... who wouldn't faint out of sheer fright," And Meg almost fell over from laughing. Sunstreaker and Starshine glared at the medic

"I think it would be rather adorable," Starshine growled

"You think that then," Ratchet grinned and she charged up her cannons in anger and jumped off the table as she approached Ratchet with a murderous glint in her optics. "I TAKE IT BACK!" Ratchet yelped and ran out the room with her following.

"So... how come you're not the dad type, I think you'd make an awesome dad..." Meg grinned

"Thanks... but no I'm not... what makes you think I would be?" he asked as they went to find Starshine

"Well for one...the kid would never get bored... it'd have a medic for a mother just in case it got injured... an uncle who'd probably love it to bits, and two parents who rule!" she grinned and he sighed

"But as Ratchet said... no sparkling," he shrugged and she frowned

"That can be fixed you know..." her frown turned into a big grin as he stared at her with wide optics.

"... Why are you asking this anyway?" he asked

"She's always wanted kids... i'm the older sister so I want her to be happy, don't you want her to be happy?" she glowered

"...of course I do... but kids?" he pleaded

"The only things she's ever really wanted was a Lamborghini, she got that... a guy she could be with and be happy, she most definitely got that... and kids, that one... she's hasn't got," she sighed as Sideswipe appeared beside them "hiya Sides!" she grinned

"Hi babes." He grinned as she blushed making Sunstreaker grin "so, what were you two chatting about?" he asked

"Sunny wont have kids," she pouted and he chuckled as Sunny gave his brother a pleading look

"C'mon Sunny, think about it... another lil sparkling to annoy Ratch and 'Hide," he wiggled his optical ridges

"I don't want kids..." he sighed

"Aww... why?" Meg asked confused

"Yeah, why?" Sideswipe asked

"Cause I dooooon't," he whined pathetically and his brother patted his shoulder

"But they're adorable!" they both grinned as Sideswipe scooped Meg up

"You have one then!" Sunny growled and Meg blushed

"I would... although I doubt that's physically possible..." Sides winked at Meg who gulped blushing extremely.

"But you would if you could?" Sunny asked shocked

"Don't I have a say in this?" Meg asked

"Sure... would you?" Sides asked

"...Heck yeah!" she grinned and he smirked slyly

"I dunno why, sparklings may be cute... but they're VERY tricky lil slaggers," he frowned

"I'd love a sparkling... spend a few weeks with Starshine, she'll have you wanting one... trust me," Meg grinned

"Uh huh..." he spoke unconvinced then they stopped abruptly when a spanner dropped in front of them. "Err..." they spoke in unison and looked up

"Help...?" Ratchet asked pleadingly. Starshine had actually welded him to the ceiling by his backside.

"...Nah," the three laughed and left the insane 'bot to hang from the ceiling. When they found Star she was in the lounge with her head resting on a table.

"We'll leave you to it whilst we find a way around the human/robot problem." Sideswipe winked as Meg laughed.

"You do that then," he nodded and they walked off grinning as he walked over to Starshine and put a hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"Oh, it's you..." she sighed and he sat down

"Something wrong?" he asked and she shook her head

"Just... I...it's nothing," she sighed

"Go on babes," he smiled

"When Meg said she thought it was morning sickness... I... well I was happy... but then it crushed when Ratchet said that it was a no go," she spoke dejectedly and he sighed and hugged her

"Star, I know you want kids... someday... I might too, I just don't right now," he spoke and she looked at him with saddened optics. Other mechs stared at them... and she, not liking the attention snapped.

"TAKE A BLOODY PICTURE YOU SLAGGIN PIT GLITCHES, IT LASTS LONGER!" she yelled and stormed off shocking them all, mainly since she'd also yelled at Optimus.

"Sunny?" a voice asked and he turned round and sighed

"What?"

"Tha girl wants kids... why don'chu?" Jazz asked

"I'm not a parent type..." he frowned and his dad put a hand on his shoulder

"Yeah, ya are... ya jus don know it." He grinned and Sunny frowned as he thought deeply

"...I gotta go find Star..." he sighed and dashed off as Jazz smirked. In her quarters she sat on her berth with her back against the wall and her head in her hands. A knock alerted her and she got up and walked over to the door then opened it to find a rather shocking sight...

Sunstreaker finally got to her room to find the door open and the room a mess... he frowned scanning the room to find she'd done it... sighing to himself he noticed Firestar had come to find her, apparently injured since coolant and energon stained the floors. He went to the med-bay to find Bumblebee led on the table with energon leaking out of some VERY vital wires.

"Star?" he asked

"GO GET RATCHET, RIGHT NOW!!" she ordered furiously "Soundwave will pay for this," she growled menacingly and he went and un-welded the medic from the ceiling

"Why did you leave me?!" he asked annoyed

"Not the time Ratch, Bee's back... he's injured, badly," he spoke and Ratchet growled and they both ran back to the bay.

"Hold on Bee, don't give up..." she spoke quietly and she held his hand

"St-Stars-shine..." he groaned and she squeezed his hand letting him know she was there. Sunny had to admit, it was like a mother and her sparkling...

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet exclaimed and ran to his side getting to work as Starshine talked to him keeping him calm.

"What happened?" Star asked calmly

"S-Soundw-w-wave... a-and Skywarp... c-caug-ght me I-in the c-control r-room..." he spoke as Ratchet sealed up a few wires. Starshine's eyes clouded with coolant as he struggled to stay online

"Stay with me Bee, come on honey, stay with me..." she spoke sadly "if you stay... I'll give you a big kiss..." she offered and Sunstreaker sighed and smiled, he couldn't stop her even if she did...

"I d-don't th-think Sunny w-would like th-that..." he shuddered and she smiled

"I couldn't stop her anyway Bee... stay with us and I'll personally allow her to." He winked and she smiled at him.

"Exactly, like he couldn't stop me," she laughed.

"I have to put him in stasis lock Starshine; I can't perform the necessary surgery while he's online..." Ratchet sighed and she looked at Bee whom nodded in response. She squeezed his hand once more then let go as Ratchet put him in stasis.

"I'll be back." Star growled then walked off with a malicious look on her face. Soundwave was at the moment on his way back to the decepticon base having just dumped Bumblebee in the river. Starshine was stood in his way with a dangerous smirk on her face.

"Ah, the sweet little human transformer what an honour..." he sneered and transformed as her cannons charged

"Rage is a very common thing with me Soundwave..." she growled and he smirked behind his battle mask "kindness is shown to only those who deserve it." She sneered "now i'm going to make you pay for what you did!"

"Don't make me laugh girl!" he laughed evilly and she lunged at him. Sunstreaker was scared shitless! She'd stormed off and he'd just felt a nasty twinge in his abdomen. A few hours after a soaking wet Starshine walked through the base doors as a nasty storm blew through outside, thunder sounding as lightning flashed. Her face was downcast, her eyes narrowed and filled with rage. She walked past Ratchet and flung something into his hands, wide optics fell on what appeared to be... Soundwave's head.

Back with his body, the seekers had found him and immediately Skywarp was wracked with fear, next to his body in smouldering letters in the dirt was... 'You're next Skywarp.'

---------------------------------

Starshine had locked herself in her quarters, not letting anyone in... Even Sunstreaker wasn't allowed in.

"Star, please open up!?" Sunny begged

"When Bee wakes up!" she yelled back

"I wanna speak to you!"

"Go on then..."

"To your face," He sighed and she opened the door letting him in.

"What?" she asked

"You killed Soundwave..." he spoke

"And?"

"He's not an easy mech to take down Star, you did what I failed to do..." he grinned

"Your point?" and he frowned

"My point is... ok I don't really have a point." He sighed and she smiled "but I DID wanna ask you a question," he grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Go on..." she smiled as he kissed her neck.

"You still want that Sparkling?"

------------------

**DUN-DUN DUHHHHH!!! Will she say yes?? With he go through with it if she does?? Will Skywarp be reduced to a smouldering pile of scrap metal?? All very good questions! Read on and find out ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – presidential matters

Starshine stared long and hard into his optics, searching for the joke; but didn't find one.

"W-what?" she asked shocked

"Do you still want a sparkling?" he asked again softly and she smiled

"Do you really have to ask?" she asked grinning 'it's now or never.' He thought and kissed her passionately

"Good." He smiled

"You want one?" she asked

"More than i'm ever going to..." he sighed and she smiled softly

"I love you so much right now..." she grinned and he smirked

"Yeah... I know." He winked and hugged her as he played some tune _"I'm gonna make you feel like you are heaven on earth" _it played and she smiled softly

"I'll hold you to that," she mumbled and he laid her on her recharge berth and kissed her gently. Meanwhile...

"Ya think he agreed?" Meg asked

"I have to be honest, I really don't know..." Sideswipe shrugged

"So... kids..." she spoke and he looked at her weirdly

"It's not possible with a human and a Cybertronian..." he sighed

"So, the holoform can't do anything?" she asked

"Nope, just a holomatter generator... besides... we haven't even done anything yet..." he grinned and she ran her finger over a smooth edge in his armour.

"That really can be fixed you know," she winked and jumped as two strong arms wrapped around her waist. She looked up to see the handsome face of his holoform smirking back at her.

"But kids; is a fairly big no-go..." he sighed and she frowned

"Could I be... turned into one of you, I mean a giant robot like Star?" she asked and he frowned

"We don't know how Starscream did it, or how much pain Starshine went through... and I _really_ don't wanna bury your body... seriously..." he spoke in a rarely used serious tone.

"I'd do it... I just wanna be happy with a guy of my dreams..." she grinned

"How cheesy," He laughed and she snuggled up to his holoforms chest.

"Ya think Optimus would agree to it anyway?" she sighed

"Probably not... I wouldn't even want to ask," He frowned and she sighed "I may want one... but not if it means endangering you."

"Aww so sweet," she grinned and they both stared in shock at the panting Red-alert as he barged through the doors

"Red-alert, what's wrong?" Optimus asked

"P-president... visiting," he wheezed and Optimus frowned

"When?"

"Today..." he panted

"What time?" he asked

"He'll be here in twenty earth minutes..." he spoke

"Get everyone ready... and find Sunstreaker and Starshine," he groaned

"Yes sir," Red-alert spoke and shot off. Sunny and Star were actually in the middle of doing...that, when a knock on her door made then stop still.

"Who's there?" Star asked, her voice kind of strained

"Red-alert. Starshine the president is on his way and we need all teammates in the main entrance hall straight away." He informed her

"Erm... ok," she answered

"Do you know where Sunstreaker is?" he asked and said bot grinned down at her

"I'm sure we can find him somewhere..."she grinned up at him.

"He's in there, isn't he?" he asked dryly and they burst out laughing "hurry up and get out here you two, he'll be here in fifteen earth minutes!" he exclaimed and they both sighed and he de-tangled himself from her and jumped up (hehe had to happen XD). Starshine groaned and sat up then went to open the door.

"Why do you need everyone?" she asked annoyed

"Optimus's orders," he informed her and she sighed and nodded

"Ok," she sighed "wait... what about Bumblebee?" she asked

"Oh, he's up... he'll be there with Sam and Mikeala," he explained and her eyes widened. "Now get yourselves ready." He instructed and ran off before she could smack him. She sighed as Sunstreaker wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I'm sure we can continue this tonight..." he mumbled and she smiled

"As long as I get my kid i'm fine," she smiled and he grinned

"Come on, sexy, time to go." He winked and she giggled. When they finally got to the main entrance the presidents' helicopter was just landing,

"So are you two havin a kid or not?" Sideswipe asked as Meg grinned

"You two are the only one's to know." Starshine spoke seriously

"Got it sis," Meg grinned as she led down on his hand so she could see between Sideswipes fingers.

The President; surrounded by guards, walked over to Optimus prime who nodded his head in a respective manner.

"It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard good things," he smiled and Optimus smiled

"Thank you... now wha is the nature of this visit?" he asked

"Basically I wanted to meet the team, and the one's who saved my city a few years ago," he answered and Optimus looked behind him

"Well here's the team, quiet a few more have landed since the incident in Mission City. And we also have human friends as well," Optimus explained

"Like whom?" he asked and Sam, Mikeala, sideswipe... who only walked over because Meg was led on his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir," Mikeala smiled and Meg looked down through the fingers

"Hiya sir!" she waved and he chuckled

"So, who's the big guy?" he asked

"Sideswipe, one of the two twins," Optimus explained simply

"Annoying little fraggers," Ironhide grumbled and Sunstreaker walked through and stood next to his brother

"Twins eh?" he asked smirking and Optimus put his hand down

"Climb up, give you a better view." He smiled and the president hopped on and almost fell over when he lifted his hand up. Finally catching sight of the females in the room

"There's females?" he asked and Optimus chuckled and the femme's walked over

"One of which, unfortunately... was converted into our kind by our enemies. Can you guess which one?" Optimus asked

"...the tall blue one?" he asked and Chromia shook her head

"Not me sir," she smirked

"Erm... red one?" he asked and Firestar shrugged

"Not me either." And Sunny put his arm around Starshine

"The smaller blue one," he grinned and she nodded

"Starshine's the name sir, used to be Jackie Craft," she smiled

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he nodded and Star smiled.

"Ditto," she grinned

"So, how exactly did the whole human to giant robot thing work?" he asked

"If we could work that one out, I'd be the first to try it," Meg sighed and hugged Sideswipes finger lovingly.

"And, why would that be?" he asked

"You have to realise Sir, humans and Cybertronians are much alike in mind views, also our bodily make up is very similar except ours is wires and metal, yours is organic...relationships can form." Ratchet sighed

"Mr President, meet the teams CMO, Ratchet." Optimus smirked

"I'd like to meet you all." He smiled

"Ok, Men... and ladies, form an orderly line and state professions and names," Optimus ordered and they nodded and lined up.

"Ratchet; chief medical officer."

"Firestar, medic"

"Starshine, ex-human and mechanic/medic"

"Sunstreaker, assassin."

"Sideswipe, assassin."

"Red-alert, security officer."

"Ironhide, weapons specialist."

"Ironhide put the cannons away!" Optimus ordered and he grumbled as The President chuckled

"Bluestreak, Gunner"

"Bumblebee, Scout and recon specialist"

"Lieutenant Jazz, second in command"

"Elita-1, first in command of the female officers"

"Me Grimlock, leader of Dinobots"

"Me snarl"

"Me swoop!"

"Me slag!"

"Blurr-officer-in-the-Autobot-ranks" Blurr grinned

"Wow he's quick..." the president smirked

"Sam witwicky, human who kicked the crud outa Megatron," Sam grinned

"Mikeala Banes, friend of the Autobots,"

"Meg Craft, sister to Starshine and friend of the Autobots,"

"Barricade, ex-decepticon and recon officer"

"Thundercracker, ex-decepticon and seeker"

"Rodimus, AKA Hotrod, officer in the Autobot ranks,"

"Arcee, Officer in the femme Autobot ranks,"

"F-Frenzy, H-h-hacker,"

"Wheeljack, engineer,"

"Mirage, spy and recon officer,"

"Hound, holoform and recon officer,"

"Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus smiled "(I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYMORE!!!)

"Wow... quite a team you have there, so... do you all have different forms?" he asked and Ironhide groaned

"Stop groaning Ironhiney," Sideswipe spoke up making Meg laugh.

"Autobots, transform," Optimus orders and in a shifting of gears and metal a load of cars four dinosaurs and a jet were situated where the robots stood.

"Who's the jet?" he asked

"Thundercracker," Thundercracker answered

"I can see why you call them twins..." he spoke after seeing the two Lamborghinis

"It's not just that sir, me and Sides were spark bonded when we were sparked." Sunstreaker answered simply

"...Ok?" he answered not quite understanding

"In human dialect, they were bonded by feeling, thought, and heart when born." Starshine explained

"Ah, I get it now." He smiled then looked at Optimus, "so what's your other form?" he asked and Optimus put him on the floors and transformed "wow...big," he spoke and the team turned back into their bipedal forms.

"Would you like a tour of the base?" Optimus asked and Starshine groaned "is there a problem Starshine?" he asked and she grinned nervously

"Nope, nothing wrong," she smiled and he nodded

"I apologise for the short notice... I know me being here has left you all uncomfortable..." the President frowned

"It's not that sir, just the short notice just gave us little time to prepare anything... and those two were probably taken away from something," Optimus smirked at Sunny and Star who glared at him

"I swear, I'll weld you to the ceiling," Star growled and Optimus laughed

"I doubt you could get me up there," he grinned as the President chuckled

"She got me up there Optimus," Ratchet smirked and Optimus almost fell over from laughing

"What made you weld him to the ceiling?" the President asked

"Well, he said Sunny havin a kid would be a nightmare..." she shrugged

"You guys have kids?" he asked shocked

"Yep!" Star grinned

"...where did the kid thing come from?" Ironhide asked

"Well she was sick this morning... I opted for Morning sickness being the cause... I was wrong, but still..." Meg grinned

"You guys really are like humans..." he smiled

"Only... we have guns," Ironhide grinned

"...What kind of guns?" he asked "can you show some?" he asked and Ironhide rotated his cannons and charged them up, Sunstreaker morpher his arm as the other one retracted three sharp knives out of his arm things (the black/grey block things on his arms) and missiles shown from his shoulder. Starshine morphed both her arms into big guns, Jazz's arm became a shield and a gun combo and Bee turned his arm into a nice gun. Optimus was the egged on to show the biggest gun he had, so he reached to his back and pulled the large gun out."...wow..." the President stated in awe of the weapons.

"I'm sorry Mr President but any requests for our help in any human matters will be denied straight away." Optimus frowned

"Understood," He sighed "you guys have problems of your own..." he spoke then smiled "so... about that tour," he grinned and Optimus nodded.

"Bumblebee, Sam and Mikeala, would you be so kind as to show the President around the base?" he asked and they nodded.

"Sure." Bee grinned and transformed then opened his door. "Jump in,"

"Sir; do you think this is wise?" one of his guards asked

"Don't fear Bee, he's the youngest... I very much doubt he'd do anything..." Optimus grinned and the president nodded

"See, perfectly fine," he grinned and jumped in the passenger seat. Sam got in the drivers seat and Mikeala sat in the back. The doors closed and he wheel-span and shot off deeper into the base.

"Shall we resume our activities now?" Sunstreaker asked quietly

"Hmm... when he leaves, he could be near my room," she grinned

"And?" he grinned and she pushed him playfully.

"And, I don't want him hearing us," she laughed and he winked.

"Ehem," Optimus cleared his throat (or that noise anyway) and they both looked at him

"Yes?" they both asked

"Starshine, I wish to have a small chat with you," he spoke and she nodded and Sunstreaker let her go as she followed Optimus to his office.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" she asked and he picked something up from the floor.

"You killed Soundwave." He sighed and put the head on his desk

"Something wrong?" she asked

"I know Soundwave was a very large problem, but what was the real reason for seeking this deception in particular?" he asked having not heard about who harmed Bumblebee

"I don't know how you've not heard about this but; Soundwave and Skywarp caught Bumblebee in the control room in the Decepticon base. After seriously injuring him Soundwave dumped his body in the river hoping that nobody found him, fortunately Firestar found him just in time and brought him back to the base, now upon seeing the injuries from said decepticons, Soundwave is dead and Skywarp is soon to follow." She explained seriously.

"Understood, but the next time... take someone with you." He instructed and she nodded

"To be honest, next time I would rather have someone go in my steed, I didn't really want everyone to know so it would be a big favour if you could keep this a strict secret." She spoke and he frowned but nodded

"It shall be kept as a strict secret, now please go on." He smiled

"Me and Sunstreaker are... planning on having a sparkling." She spoke and he nearly offlined out of shock. "Are you ok?" she asked

"As long as you don't have twins, i'm fine," he grinned and she smiled

"I'd love twins, but no... Not planning on that..." she laughed

"It'll be nice to have another sparkling running around the base," he smiled and she nodded

"Remember, secret." She grinned and he nodded

"Understood, you're excused." He smiled and she nodded and left to go find her spark-mate. Who she found however was Bumblebee and the president.

"And this would be the Med-bay," Bee explained "and this would be the best medic ever!" he grinned at Star who smiled

"Aww you're to kind," she grinned and the President smiled

"So, how is she the best medic when that Ratchet fellow is the Chief medical officer?" he asked and Starshine smiled

"Well, i'm able to perform tasks that would normally require stasis lock, whilst ratchet can't." She explained

"Stasis lock?" he asked

"Meaning Sleep, Ratchet is a mech who... well isn't the most gentle... i'm more of a sympathetic medic, I talk to the patient to calm them down and take their mind off of the pain... Ask Blurr, he had a piece of metal in his leg and I got it out very quickly with him feeling little pain." She explained

"She is a very sympathetic medic... and I thank Primus for that one," Bee grinned and he nodded smiling

"So i'm guessing you've been injured recently?" he asked and Bee nodded

"I woke up just a few hours ago, I was gathering information from the Decepticon forces when I was caught in the control room, and I was severely damaged, thankfully I was found by Firestar or I would not be here right now." He explained

"Wow..." he frowned

"The two who injured him are now down to one alive." Starshine shrugged "the other will soon be following him in death," she spoke seriously

"Oh?" he asked

"Soundwave is now terminated, Skywarp will be the same." She explained

"That's why she's sympathetic; she goes where no femme dares to go... she gets revenge." Bee grinned and she put her arm round the small mechs shoulder "why am I always the smallest... seriously?" he whined and the president laughed

"Make's you all the cuter," Star grinned

"That reminds me, you gotta honour your promise," he grinned

"Not with the President here Bee, seriously..." she sighed said man frowned

"What promise?" he asked humorously

"She promised she'd kiss me if I stayed alive." He laughed and the President grinned

"Good deal if I do say so myself." He laughed and Star grinned

"You can't get out of it, Sunny said you can!" he grinned

"Sunny?" he asked

"Let me explain something sir, with Cybertronians; we have relationships just like humans, except when we get 'married', it's for life." Bee explained

"Interesting... so who's this Sunny?" he asked

"My spark-mate, you met him earlier, one of the twins... although he hates it when an outsider calls him anything but his name, Sunstreaker can be a big softie." She laughed

"Ah, one of the twins... I heard they prank a lot of people..." he spoke

"Yep, they once glued the mini-cons to the ceiling with Superglue, erm... they painted Ironhide pink and replaced his guns with bubble-blowers..."

"How'd you know about that one?" Bee asked slightly unnerved

"Don't worry Bee, I won't tell 'Hide that you let em in... now Sunny showed me the footage to make me laugh." She smiled "well, I gotta go find Sunny, so much to do, so little time." She winked

"Like what?" Bee asked

"... Personal." She answered and ran off leaving both males with 'wtf?' looks on their faces.

"So, have you come up with a way yet?" Meg asked

"I'm thinkin, i'm thinkin..." Sideswipe grinned "besides... you seem way to intent on having a kid with me..." he smirked slyly and she blushed

"Well, I love ya, so why not?" she asked and he smiled and turned his holoform on and hugged her.

"It can't happen Meg, i'm sorry." He sighed and she relaxed into the hug

"S'ok, as long as I have a guy who loves me and an awesome car then... i'm fine," she sighed dreamily and he kissed her neck lovingly. Meanwhile... Starshine had found Sunstreaker and had effectively pushed him into her room and closed the door. He grinned slyly and pressed her up against the wall and kissed her hungrily as he lay her down on the recharge berth. Meanwhile...

"And over here is the Lounge, were we all just sit and randomly talk about stuff," Bee grinned, apparently Mikeala and Sam had decided to disappear for the day... so that left him alone. "And that concludes the tour." He grinned

"Bumble!" Chromia grinned and he growled "ok, _Bumblebee_... did you show him the firing range, Ironhides blowing things up, c'mon!" she grinned and Bee looked down at the President

"I'm all for it!" he grinned and Bee picked him up and they made their way to the firing range.

"Only one problem," Chromia stopped them short of a hallway

"What?" both males asked

"There's some pretty loud screaming goin on down in... Stars room..." she laughed nervously and both males had 'wtf?' looks etched across their faces

"You guys can do that?" the President asked shocked

"You ask the weirdest questions sir, but yeah we can," she laughed then the faint screams stopped and a flustered looking Starshine stormed out of the room and smacked Chromia round the head "What was that for?!" she yelped

"Go. Away." She growled then stormed back into her room and locked the door. Oddly enough the room was now either silent or soundproofed.

"That hurt..." Chromia groaned as she rubbed her head making both males laugh.

"She did kill Soundwave," Bee grinned and Chromia almost choked

"She did what?!" she yelped

"Killed Soundwave... don ask," Bee sighed "now the noises have stopped, and I hear large booms, time to go see 'Hide." He grinned and Chromia sighed and led them past Stars room and into the firing range where Ironhide was using round after round on a fairly, unlucky target.

"Wow..." the President spoke in awe.

When he finally left everyone breathed a sigh of relief; no decepticons attacked, Wheeljack didn't make anything explode... the twins didn't prank anyone, mainly since one of them were occupied with creating something and the other was pondering on how to have a kid with a human... all in all, it had been a brilliant day.

"How will I know?" Star asked quietly

"You'll feel it," He smiled and hugged her as she snuggled up to his warm chest.

"If I do have a sparkling... I can't believe you did this so I could be happy..." she sighed and he kissed her softly as she yawned.

"Now that I think about it, having one running around again may not be such a bad idea." He smiled and her optics slowly dimmed "get some rest Star, you'll need it." He sighed and she brought her knees up and snuggled as close as possible then fell into stasis. He smiled down at her sleeping form and tightened his grasp like she'd disappear if he didn't then fell into a deep recharge silently wondering '_what will it be like to have a sparkling?_'

-------------

**By popular demand, she said yeah XD now... I've already gave Bee twins in the other story... shall I bless these two lovebirds with the same:D and yes, Skywarp will be dealt with sooner or later... depends on how quickly she get's pregnant really -shrug- **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You didn't have to hit me ya know," Chromia groaned and she clutched her head

"You didn't have to be laughing near my damn room!" Star growled

"Your hits hurt!" she retorted

"Yeah no duh!" Star commented dryly as her close family walked into the lounge

"Hey Star!" Meg grinned

"Hi guys," she smiled and bent down to their eye level

"...Why are there dinosaurs fishing in the lake?" Harry asked fearfully

"Oh don't mind them, they won't hurt you... unless you offend them or something, they're the Dinobots... all brawn, no brains." She chuckled

"Well there was that one time when Grimlock got super-smart and built the Technocons... that was a weird day..." Hotrod mumbled holding his head making her laugh.

"So, where's your boyfriend?" Meg asked slyly

"Same place as yours," Star shot back and her dad looked at her weirdly

"Hehe, er...and where would that be?" She asked nervously

"Three...two...one..." Star counted down aaaannnd...

"YOU TWO SLAGGIN TOASTER OVENS BETTER CLEAN THIS PAINT OFF RIGHT NOW!!!" Prowl yelled after the two retreating twins.

"Sunstreaker what did you-?" Star asked

"Talk later, gotta run!" he grinned and shot out the base doors with Sideswipe behind him.

"...They pranked Prowl?" Meg asked dryly and a bright yellow depressed looking Prowl walked through the doors

"Don't, say, anything." He growled then walked off as the entire lounge burst out laughing.

"They painted him yellow?" Harry laughed and laughed harder when they saw his back, it was bright red. "And Red?" he laughed

"That's our boys," Star and Meg grinned

"You're dating the red one?" her dad asked and she nodded

"I don't see a problem with that..." she shrugged

"Neither do I, those two rule!" Harry laughed.

"Ok while you guys talk and have fun in here, I gotta got find Sunny, be right back," Star smiled and ran off transforming in the process. When she found them they were up at a lake not to far away from the base laughing their afts off.

"You guys are sumthin else seriously," Star commented and they looked up and grinned at her

"Did ya like his new paint job?" Sideswipe laughed

"Yellow and red... definitely not his colours," She laughed "come on boys, back to the base." She sighed and the groaned "now!" she spoke firmly and they stood up and followed her sulking. When they got back Sideswipes holoform gave Meg a high five.

"That's what I call a prank," she smirked

"Oh you didn't see when we glued the minicons to the ceiling with superglue," Sunny laughed

"Ooor when we re-decorated Ironhide and his room," Sideswipe commented

"Ooor when we put black die in the water and turned everyone black..." Sunny grinned

"Ooor-"

"Ok I think we get you've played a lot of pranks," Star grinned "personally, I like the Ironhide Bubble blower one the best," she smirked

"Hey, has anyone seen my data-pad?" Ratchet asked and Star looked at the twins whose optics shifted to the ceiling, she looked up and there it was, glued to the ceiling.

"Twins," Ratchet growled and they both grinned

"We figured, it's been a while since we pranked everyone... so... we decided to make you feel...un-forgotten," Sides grinned and he stormed off.

"Ye think that's bad... you should see what we did to Wheeljack..." Sunstreaker smirked as a very loud boom erupted throughout the base and a smoky looking Wheeljack walked in covered in soot from head to foot.

"Who switched around my chemicals?" he asked calmly and every hand in the lounge pointed to the twins "thanks, I made a pretty good mixture with that," he thanked then walked off.

"Aww man it helped him!" both bothers whined

"You can't win every time boys," Meg sighed and patted Sideswipes foot and they both sulked for most of the day until...

"HEY GUYS, IT'S SNOWING!!!" Sam yelled and Star and Meg grinned and dashed outside. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe looked at each other looked at each other then wandered out after the two females and saw that it was indeed covered with a thick white blanket of sparkling powder.

The calmness of the effect was quickly dimmed as a projectile his Sunny in the face...

"OOPS!" Star laughed as she chucked a white ball up and down

"Oh you're so done for!" he grinned and chased her as she threw the remaining one at his chest whilst laughing her head off. Meg and Sideswipe made a rather large snowman... Jazz then accidently fell over it,

"JAZZ!!" Meg whined as he laughed

"So'ry guys!" he grinned as he brushed the snow off his backside Sideswipe and Meg built one BIG snowball and launched it right in his face knocking him back on his backside. "GUYS!" he yelped and they both laughed their heads off. Meanwhile...

"ACK!" Star yelped as he grabbed her from behind, she wriggled as he held her firmly... oh yeah... she wasn't goin anywhere...

"I got you," he laughed and she stopped wriggling, she sighed as he let her feet actually touch the ground then relaxed into his grip and rested her head on his chest

"I got you too," she smiled and sighed. Sideswipe and Meg were watching with funny expressions on their faces

"How adorable," Meg grinned and Sideswipe smirked and turned his holoform on then grabbed her from behind

"Reeaaalllyyy," he grinned and she turned around and kissed him. The rest of the Autobots had actually come out and smirked at the twins whom seemed oblivious. Jazz brushed the last bit of snow out of his visor and balled up a load of snow, aimed...and fired

"JAZZ!!" Ratchet yelled as he'd just been smacked in the face by said snowball as the offending Autobot retreated behind a large willow tree. He peeked his head around and got a face full off five snowballs from Bluestreak, Ratchet, Ironhide and Arcee.

"Aww man I jus cleaned ma visor!" he whined as the others laughed. Optimus Prime and Elita-1 sat together watching over the Autobots from a small hill, she had her head resting on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her waist. Whilst the other Autobots had one major snowball fight; Meg and Sideswipe cuddled up under a snow covered tree as Sunny and Star had fun making a snow mech,

"Looks like you," Star smiled and chipped off a little bit of snow to make the optics.

"Hmm... not as awesome," he grinned and she turned around and finally her optics set on the Dinobots whom were making snow dino's

"HEY SLAG!" she called and he turned around "COME HERE!" and he plodded over wondering what the nice femme wanted

"What does nice femme need?" he asked and she smiled softly

"Could you blast this with fire please?" she asked and he looked at the snow mech as Sunstreaker frowned wondering '_what is she up to?' _Slag shrugged, opened his mouth and used his flame thrower on the snow mech, when she motioned him to stop he shut it off. The flame died down and Sunstreakers optics widened, there in the place of the snow... was a sparkling transparent ice sculpture that REALLY looked like Sunstreaker.

"How'd you?" he asked and she grinned as Slag beamed at what he'd made...or helped making.

"Fire can also make Ice Sunny, it's not hard." She smiled and lent on Slags horn

"Me Slag not leaning post," he whined and she smiled and stood up straight

"Sorry," she smiled and he grinned then made his way back to the other Dinobots to brag about what he'd helped making.

"How'd you know how to do that?" he asked

"You're the artist Sunny, I've just been to school..." she smiled

"So've I. I just never learned how to do that," he smirked and she hugged him

"Art classes in high school really helped," she smiled softly and he grinned

"Uh huh," he smiled and she laughed

"Although..." she smirked slyly "I could never, create massive murals."

"Heard about that then?" he asked and she nodded

"Jazz told me, he even had a picture of it, amazing." She smiled softly and he hugged her.

"Glad you think so," he smiled and she sighed into his hug and relaxed as he played a small tune from his radio. It really wasn't everyday that the Autobots got a chance to see the..._softer_ side to Sunstreaker, except when he was with Starshine... or when Sideswipe was injured in the med-bay... but that as only Ratchet that saw that.

"Sunny?" she asked

"Yeah?"

"How long before I know?" she asked worriedly

"...I don't know... ask Ratch," he grinned

"Then he'll know,"

"Just ask and say, general knowledge that needs to be learned," he grinned and she smiled slyly

"How'd you?"

"I'm been around Ratchets med-bay a lot while Sides gets fixed," he smiled and she kissed him then walked off to find Ratchet. When she did he had retreated inside and was trying to rid himself of the snow.

"Try a heater... it works," she smiled

"Ah, Starshine, how are you today?" he asked

"This may sound weird but...I wanted to know some general knowledge," she spoke

"And what would you like to know?" he asked smiling

"How long it takes for a femme to know if she's conceiving a sparkling," she answered and he frowned "just general knowledge Ratchet, nothing to get worried about," she sighed and he nodded

"Well, it depends on the will to have one, if both 'bots what one that much then the Femme shall know at around... 34 hours to be precise," he explained

"And if one of them does and the others not sure?" she asked

"A week," He answered

"Accident?" she asked

"Well that may take a while... like until a few weeks before they have to be sparked," he responded and she nodded frowning.

"Do you have a significant reason for this information?" he asked and she smiled and nodded

"A very important task actually," she informed him

"And what would that be?" he asked and she tapped her head

"My lil secret," she grinned and ran off, he frowned at her retreating form then walked back outside getting ANOTHER face full of snow...

"HEY RATCHET!!" a voice yelled and he turned around but didn't see anything, then he looked down to see Harry

"...Hello Harry." He spoke as he brushed the snow from his faceplates

"What did my sis want?" he asked

"Just information for a report or test or something, she never told me," he sighed and Harry nodded

"With her, it's all a big riddle, solve the riddle and you get your answer to what she's up to, she used to prank the neighbouring teenagers when they teased the youn- I GOT IT!" he yelped and looked up at the shocked medic "she wasn't able to have kids as a human... would she be able to as a Robot?" he asked and Ratchet frowned

"But Sunstreaker wouldn't have sparklings, he wasn't the dad type," he spoke

"...Wasn't being the past tense...maybe she won him over?" he guessed

"Sunstreaker is a wilful mech, even I doubt that could happen." He spoke shaking his head; Harry shrugged as Ratchet walked away to his medical bay to take the pieces of ice out his joints. On the way out Star gasped as she lent on the wall, Sunstreaker looked up sharply then sped inside leaving everyone baffled at the yellow blur that sped past them. He helped Starshine up as she wobbled and lent onto his chest.

"Sunny?" she asked

"Hmm?" he asked

"Did you really want a sparkling?" she asked and he smiled

"After my dad talked to me... yeah I did, why?" he asked and she nodded

"Then I'll know in around 2 hours," she spoke smiling and he grinned and kissed her. The kiss became slightly more passionate as he pressed her up against the wall. She hooked her leg around his waist and moaned as his arms travelled down her sides.

"This is a hallway not your quarters," a voice growled and they looked towards the voice to find Ironhide.

"Your point being?" Sunny asked

"Come on Sunshine, let's go to our quarters shall we?" she grinned slyly and Ironhide groaned as Sunstreaker smirked and let her pull him away. She pulled him into her quarters and kissed him hungrily as the door closed and the locking system kicked in "...Sunny..." she moaned as his talented mouth trailed kisses down her jaw line and back up to her metal lips.

"_ALL MECHS TO THE FRONT OF THE BASE NOW!"_ Optimus's voice yelled through the comm links, Sunstreaker groaned then unlocked the doors and ran out. Outside three mechs stood in-front of the Autobots. Starshine had followed Sunstreaker out and when she saw who they were her arms turned into her cannons and her battle mask came across her mouth

"SKYWARP YOU WERE STUPID TO COME HERE!!!!!!" Starshine growled and advanced towards the purple seeker whom looked terrified.

"Starshine, lower your weapons..." Bumblebee sighed and she looked at the youngling with confused optics

"I'm sorry," Skywarp gulped

"A Decepticon apologising?" Ironhide asked confused

"Not tha 'ard t' think 'bout, take T'under n' Cade for example," Jazz shrugged as said ex-decepticons walked through. Thundercracker smiled at his wing-mate as Barricade frowned at Brawl

"Didn't you die?" Bee asked and Brawl growled at him

"No I did not," he spoke nastily and Stars cannon glinted in the sun that was slowly melting the thick blanket of snow.

"I... to be honest I didn't have any idea what I was doing..." Skywarp sighed

"...How?" Star narrowed her optics

"Soundwave messed with his CPU, weirdly enough the big guy couldn't take the lil squirt," Brawl spoke simply and Bee laughed

"How long did you fend him off Bee?" Star asked curiously

"A good half an hour... then he called for Skywarp..." he sighed and she smiled and put her arm round the Spy and grinned

"That's ma lil Bee," she smiled as he grinned as Sunstreaker chuckled then felt something weird... as did Star.

"A decepticon being honest?" Ironhide asked gruffly

"Agen Hide; 'Cade and T'under," Jazz grinned as Thundercracker and Barricade smirked along with Frenzy who poked Stars leg, she looked down and motioned him to jump, he did and ended up in her arms as she smiled and ran a finger down his back as he purred softly and curled up.

"I really am honest... I didn't do it on purpose... I was...part of..."

"We were part of Thundercracker and Barricades resistance movement," Brawl sighed and looked at Optimus who shrugged

"The more the merrier." He smirked and they both smiled

"But i'm still gonna do this," Star growled, she walked over to Skywarp and punched him full force in the face then stormed off. Skywarp...was well... out cold, but that was to be expected from the force of her punch. Sunny flinched as the fist made contact then ran off after Star. He found her in the med-bay kneeling over a large barrel emptying her lunch...

"Star!" he yelped and ran over to her. He rubbed her back comfortingly. When she'd finished she looked up and gulped "what's wrong with you Starshine?" he asked worriedly

"Did you feel it?" she asked and he frowned "the feeling before... did you feel it?" she asked and he nodded as she smiled softly.

"What was it?" he asked

"...Triplets."

**POOR AUTOBOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (All Autobots break down in tears) MUWHAHAHAHAHA EVIL LIL TRIPLETS!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Now, i'm sorry to say this but... Aquastreak is currently on hold since I have BAD writers block, I got half way through and... zilch... so yeah, STAY TUNED!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter18- can I do it?

Sunstreaker hit the floor quicker than a speeding bullet as Starshine's optics widened

"Sunny!" she yelped and tried to wake him up '_Starshine to Optimus, we have a...troubling situation!'_ she exclaimed through the comm link and Optimus frowned

'_I'm on the way._' He messaged back then headed to her location

"What happened?!" he asked shocked

"Remember when you told me not to have twins?" she asked nervously

"You are aren't you?" he asked dryly and she shook her head "then what?" he asked

"Worse...Triplets," she spoke and he gulped

"Oh Primus no!" he exclaimed as Sunstreaker groaned

"Don't blame me!" Star exclaimed

"Ugh, Primus help us!" he sighed and helped the fallen warrior up.

"...On the plus side Sunny... more help with torturing Ratch," she smiled sheepishly and he grinned then glomped her.

"I see you two are taking this well," he frowned

"First set of triplets in Cybertronian HISTORY!!!" Sunstreaker cheered and Starshine laughed then frowned

"...Do femme's feel pain when... giving birth, or Sparking?" she asked suspiciously

"...Ask Ratchet," they both grinned and she nodded then ran off to find the medic. Outside Skywarp had actually come back online and was helped up by Brawl and the unknown ex-'Con.

"Oooh that's gotta hurt," Dirge smirked

"It slaggin stings!" he rubbed his cheek and Brawl grinned.

"Better suck up, she's the medic that doesn't hurt," Brawl grinned and he groaned.

"I feel sorry for ya," Dirge laughed.

"Come on guys, we'll show ya around," Thundercracker smiled "she's nice when you get to know her," he laughed and him and 'Cade showed them inside.

"Hey Meg!" Star called and she turned round as Sideswipe looked up at Star

"What is it?" she asked and Star grinned "you are?!" she asked shocked "oh that's great, I can't believe it!"

"What?" Sides asked '_i'm having triplets!_' she sang through the comm link and Sideswipe almost choked "Ratchet's gonna throw a fit!" he laughed. Thundercracker had showed them the med-bay when they asked to see Ratchet.

"Can I help you?" Ratchet asked

"Erm... we smuggled this...thing out of the base on our way out, we believe it's dangerous in the Decepticons hands..." Skywarp spoke and Ratchet frowned as Dirge and Brawl brought a small machine in.

"What is that?" Ratchet asked suspiciously

"It's the machine that turned Jackie Craft... into Starshine," Skywarp spoke and Thundercrackers optics widened as did Ratchet's.

"I need to see Starshine, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe and Meg, right now!" Ratchet spoke quickly

"Understood," Barricade spoke and transformed then sped out the room. Sunny and Star were in the lounge with Sideswipe and Meg talking inconspicuously about the triplets

"So, thought of any names?" Meg asked

"We just found out Meg..." Sunny grinned

"So?" she asked smirked and Barricade screeched to a halt and transformed

"Something wrong Cade?" Star asked

"Ratchet wants to see the four of you, now!" he spoke seriously and they looked at each other then headed off to the Med-bay wondering what the mad medic wanted.

When they got there Ratchet shuffled them inside and locked the others out.

"What's wrong?" Meg asked

"Skywarp... he brought the machine that turned Starshine into one of us," Ratchet spoke and Megs eyes widened

"Why would he do that?" Star asked

"Because the Decepticons could use it against the humans," he sighed

"That doesn't mean you're using it Meg," Sideswipe spoke and she sighed

"I know," she spoke sadly

"Shouldn't we tell Optimus?" Starshine asked

"I've comm linked him already, he's coming now," he informed them, and as if on cue Optimus walked in.

"What is wrong Ratchet?" he asked

"I wanna be a robot!" Meg whined and he frowned at her "...what?" she asked as Sideswipe shrugged.

"I doubt your father will allow that," He sighed and then turned to Ratchet

"We have the machine to do so sir," he spoke and Optimus's optics widened

"If I get permission...can I do it?" she asked pleadingly and Optimus gulped

"I... that's completely up to you Meg," he sighed and she grinned

"Sides, can we go visit my dad?" she asked and he frowned

"...Sure," he sighed and put her down then transformed. She jumped in the passenger seat and he sped out the room and out the base.

"I don't think he wants her to do it..." Starshine spoke

"Why?" Sunny asked

"He doesn't want to bury her body," she spoke sympathetically

"I don't blame him..." Ratchet sighed. Sideswipe pulled up outside her dads' house then locked the doors

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned

"You know if he allows you to do this... you can't turn back," he spoke

"I don't care Sides; I wanna be with you... I don't want you to loose me when I get old..." she spoke sadly and his holoform appeared

"But... I fell for you, not a Cybertronian Femme," he sighed and she smiled

"I'd still be the same Sides, just metal," she spoke and he smiled softly. "And I fell for both holoform and Robot," she winked

"...ok, let's go for it." He smiled and she grinned as he unlocked the doors. He opened the doors and let her out; she walked over to the door and knocked on. A few moments later her dad answered and smiled

"Hello Meg, hi Sideswipe," he smiled at the two

"Hello Mr Craft," Sideswipe smiled and Dave motioned them inside. They walked in and sat down.

"So, what brings you two here?" he asked

"I need your permission for something..." Meg sighed

"What?" he asked frowning

"Well, the Autobots got three more officers that were Decepticons turned good today... and they brought the machine that turned Jackie into Starshine... I wanna do the same," Meg explained

"You mean... turn into a giant robot?" he asked and she nodded

"Don't blame Sideswipe for this decision; he only just agreed to let me out the car to ask," she spoke as her dad looked at Sides frowning.

"You want my permission to do this, or are you going to do it even if I say no?" he asked

"...I want your permission," She spoke meaning it.

"You're a very brave girl Meg... your mum'd be proud of both you and your sister... you have my permission." He smiled and she hugged him then pulled away frowning "what's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing... just... Stars having Triplets," she grinned

"WHAT!?" he yelped and Meg and Sides burst out laughing.

"Yep, triple trouble," Sideswipe grinned "they found out before." He smirked

"Ah... well it's about time she was able to have kids," he grinned and Meg smiled

"Sideswipe, comm link Ratchet... i'm turning Femme," she smirked and Sides shrugged and did so.

"Ratchet's preparing the med-bay to start creating the Femme body," he sighed

"She'll be put to sleep right?" her dad asked

"It won't be started until tomorrow." Sideswipe informed them "but yes... she will be put to sleep then awaken as a Cybertronian." He explained and they both nodded.

"Did Jackie have a spark for a heart when they did that though?" her dad asked

"That can't easily be changed... just don't ask how." Sideswipe smirked. "Someone's at the door." He informed them and as if on cue the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Dave smiled and answered the door "erm...meg!" he called and she walked through with a smile on her face... which quickly disappeared when she saw who was there

"What do you want?" she growled

"I want you back," mark spoke and Sides poked his head round the corner

"Who's that?" he asked

"Ex-boyfriend," Meg smirked and Sideswipe growled

"THAT pathetic meat-bag is the one who put you in hospital?" he snarled and she nodded

"Yep!" she grinned

"Who you callin pathetic!?" Mark growled and Sideswipe walked to the door

"I'm callin you pathetic!" he spoke angrily

"You really think you're gettin me back?" Meg asked sceptically

"I'm better than him," he spoke and sideswipe raised and eyebrow

"Oh don't make me laugh," Meg stated bored "Sideswipe, show him who's stronger," she smirked Sides revved his engine

"I'm definitely stronger," his car form spoke then scanned for any life forms, luckily only the ones in the house were there so; with a shifting of metal and gears his bi-pedal form glared down at him

"ANOTHER?!" Mark yelped

"Run Mark, he'll only crush you for what you did," Meg spoke unemotionally

"You'd rather have...that, than me?" he asked "he's not even human!"

"Get out of my face meat bag, I won't be by tomorrow," she sighed

"Leave or be removed," Sideswipe spoke simply and mark put his hands up

"I'm going," he stated calmly then began to walk away. Just as he did he grabbed something from his belt and span round aiming it at Meg, Sideswipe shrugged and aimed his cannon at mark

"Drop it or die," Sides sighed

"You do or she dies," Mark growled and Sideswipe groaned then turned on his holoform and took the gun from him and punched him, knocking him right on his backside.

"Never threaten my girl again, got it!?" he snarled. Mark got up and ran off holding his broken nose. "You ok Meg?" he asked and she nodded smiled

"Time to go?" she asked and he nodded and transformed then opened the doors.

"Time to go," he chuckled

"So, next time I see you... you'll be a robot?" her dad asked

"Yep, oh and here," and she handed him an identification card with his name on it

"What's this?" he asked

"To get into the base, come and see us whenever," Sideswipe answered

"Thanks, now go on, get outa here you got stuff to do," he chuckled and she jumped in the passenger seat, waved then the car shot off. Ratchet had created quiet a Female body, she was tall, slim and rather curvy, she was a very light blue colour that shimmered in the light, and her optics was a dull sparkless lilac colour that would be shining brightly by tomorrow, she had a perfectly sized chest plate and thankfully he knew for a fact Sideswipe...would drool if he could. When they arrived at the base he was stopped by Lennox.

"Hey Sides?" Lennox asked

"Yeah?"

"Could you ask Ironhide to come to my house? Annabel wants to see him," he shrugged and Sides chuckled as Meg laughed

"We'll tell him," Meg smiled

"Thanks," Will smiled and they drove through.

"So... how do we change my heart?" she asked confused and he turned on his holoform

"The way Sunny and Star did it I s'pose," he smirked

"And how was that?" she asked and he leaned over and captured her lips

"Guess." He spoke and she whimpered breathlessly as he trailed kisses down her jaw line and neck hungrily. Inside Sunny and Star were trying to think...

"So...any names yet?" Star asked

"Hmm... we don't know genders yet," he sighed

"...two girls... one boy," she spoke like she knew exactly

"How'd you-

I feel it" she cut him off and he grinned

"Hmm... Trailblazer for the boy... any girls' names?" he asked

"I like it... erm... Neon?" she guessed and he grinned

"I like... now one more name..." he frowned then clicked "Starlight?" he asked and Star grinned

"Everyone's gonna mix up nicknames ya know," she giggled

"Hmmm, do I care," he grinned as he pulled her closer smirking slyly then he frowned and grinned

"What?" she asked

"Seems like my brother and your sister...are quite busy," he smirked

"Eww, too much info!" she yelped and they both felt an energy spike then another a few minutes after.

"Seems close..." he frowned

"...Oh sweet Primus their round the back of the base," she spoke grossed out.

"My guess... your dad said yes and their changing her heart like we did," he winked

"Oh well, it's about time I s'pose," she shrugged and he smiled and nodded. Sideswipes windows were steam covered and the windows adorned handprints. (Think of... Titanic only... Lamborghini style XD) inside she saw snuggled as close as possible to the holoforms bare well chiselled tanned chest sleeping with a dreamy smile on her face as her leg remained wrapped around his whilst his arms were wrapped around her protectively.

"...Sides," she mumbled in her sleep and he smiled then went into recharge. A few hours after she groaned as her eyes fluttered open then snuggled up to him,

"Hello," he grinned cheekily and she wrapped her arms around him and sighed

"I can't believe you made me wait for that," she spoke quietly and he chuckled

"In a few hours it should convert," he smiled and she looked at him "I can't wait to see what you look like as a femme," he smiled softly and she grinned

"I can't wait to try your way of doing that," she giggled as he tapped her nose and kissed her head lovingly.

"I want to ask you something," he smiled

"What?" she asked quietly

"Will you...will you bond with me?" he asked nervously and she frowned confused "in human terms...will you... marry me?" he asked and she gasped shocked. After a few moments she smiled and kissed him happily.

"Oh god yes!" she exclaimed and he grinned. A day went by and her heart really had converted as they thought it would.

"Ok... Sideswipe, you've got to stay outside," Ratchet informed him

"Why?!" he asked worriedly

"It's not nice to see Sides," Star sighed

"It really isn't" Skywarp frowned

"It'll be ok babes, I'll be fine," Meg smiled and he nodded worry evidently etched across his features.

"It'll be ok Bro," Sunny grinned '_we are SO having a party to celebrate your bonding ceremony!_' he spoke through the comm link humorously

'_Thanks Sunny..._' Sideswipe grinned and Meg smiled up at him and was then led into the med-bay. The doors slid closed and locked letting Sideswipe know... he wasn't getting in there anytime soon.

A few moments later Starshine, Skywarp, Thundercracker, Sunstreaker AND Bumblebee decided it'd be funny to recite the wedding tune... all together with Bee's radio blasting it out as well. Meg looked at the body she was going to inhabit

"...Wow," she spoke in awe of the robotic beauty before her.

"I made sure Sideswipe would literally drool if he could, so... lie down and I'll put you to sleep." Ratchet smiled and she nodded and led down he put a human sized mask over her nose and mouth that released a sleeping gas; a few seconds after she heard laughing and Sideswipe say 'ok guys, very funny,' Before her world... went black. After a few hours Sideswipe was getting nervous, when FINALLY the med-bay doors unlocked and Ratchet walked out rubbing his optics.

"What's wrong?" Sides asked worry filled

"I just... don't believe it..." he sighed

"What?!"

"How an annoying mech like you... could get this beauty," he smiled and stepped aside allowing the beautiful shining silver/blue Female to walk past and smile at her Bond-mate-to-be.

"Hi Sides," she spoke shyly and Sunstreaker, Starshine and Sideswipes jaws dropped

"MEG!?" Starshine yelped; Sideswipe was in a daze... Sunstreaker was actually wafting his hand in front of Sideswipes face then shrugged.

"He's gone," Sunny grinned humorously.

**There ya go, what ya wanted... dunno 'bout the bonding ceremony though...did you guys want that? Gotta love the twins eh XD**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

When Sideswipe actually got out of his daze he was showing Meg where she'd be staying...unless she wanted to stay with him...which he REALLY didn't mind.

"So...what will my name be?" she asked confused

"You pick," he grinned and she bit her lip

"...Freefall?" she thought out loud.

"Ooh I like," he grinned. "You ready?" he asked as they stood at the lounge doors. Freefall gulped then nodded. He smirked and opened the doors. They both walked in with Freefall hiding behind the slightly taller mech, "don't worry Meg," he sighed and she walked out from behind him nervously making every mech in the room just stare at her.

"Who's the femme?" Ironhide asked gruffly

"Her name is Freefall, also, Meg Craft," Sides smirked and the mechs optics widened

"Primus we'll be havin the whole family sooner or later," Arcee laughed and Freefall grinned

"All we need is Harry and my dad and we're set," she grinned

"Jus gotta say Meg, yo lookin fine," Jazz winked and she laughed as Sides cast his creator a glare who in turn held up his hands in surrender with a cheeky grin plastered across his faceplates. Before anyone could get another word in Sunstreaker and Starshine ran in singing the wedding march

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!?" Meg yelled but they sang louder "UGH!!" she screamed in frustration

"NEVARRR!!!" they both laughed and Bee joined in with the radio making everyone stare in confusion

"Femme's and Mech in the room... we have a bonding ceremony to prepare for!!" Sunny laughed and a few of the unknown femme's in the room glowered in jealousy as the ones that were actually known... congratulated the two.

"So, is this really like just a human wedding?" Starshine asked Sunny who shook his head

"No, it's slightly different." He smiled and she frowned

"How?" she asked

"...ask Optimus or 'Hide." He grinned

"Why?" she asked

"They both have Bond-mates, Elita and Chromia," he answered

"Ah... I'll ask Chromia," she grinned and he thought for a moment

"...Good idea," He grinned and she went to find the blue femme.

"Chromia?" Star asked and she turned round

"Yeah?" she asked

"What happens in a bonding ceremony?" she asked frowning and Chromia grinned and pulled her off to the side to explain.

"Ok... what normally happens is similar to a human wedding, only Vows are made silently between the Femme and the Mechs privet comm links, and how you actually bond is their sparks actually come free of the 'bots chests, only they stay connected or the two would offline completely, the Sparks bond then separate taking small bits of each others sparks with them, it's a very interesting process." She explained and Star frowned

"Sounds dangerous..." she mumbled

"It can be, also there's a draw back, if the Mech gets offlined in battle, the Femme has only a short time to replace said bond-mate with another or face the same fate," she explained and Star gulped

"Well then someone better protect Sideswipe in battle, cause I ain't loosin my sis," she spoke seriously and Chromia nodded

"I understand perfectly," she smiled and Star grinned

"Well, I apologise for the smack now, you've helped me out," she smirked and Chromia rubbed her head

"It still hurts," she sighed and Starshine shook her head and tapped the other side

"Owie! Wait... hey it stopped hurting!" she yelped

"Heh, smack one side, you forget about the pain on the other then the pain on the newly smacked side just disappears," she laughed and Chromia grinned "well I better be going, I got to get Optimus into the med-bay for servicing..." she sighed

"Good luck with that," Chromia laughed as Star went to find the Autobot commander. She knocked on his office and when hearing the brief 'come in' she grinned and opened the door. When Optimus saw who it was he groaned

"Aww am I that much of a bother?" she smirked

"I don't wanna go," he whined and she laughed and walked over to his side,

"Move or be moved," she spoke seriously as she pointed to the door.

"...Where's Ratchet?" he asked wondering why the CMO hadn't come to get him

"He caught a virus, or something a few hours after turning Meg into Freefall... he's not feeling well," she smiled

"...But HE'S the medic!" he protested and she shrugged

"I'm all there is... unless you want the female version of Ratchet to help ya," she smirked

"...I'm sure Firestar is busy," he shuddered and she laughed then grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door as he held onto his desk firmly. '_Star to Sunny, come 'elp me out would ya?_' she called

'_Where are you?_' Sunny asked confused

'_Optimus needs servicing and he won't comply,_' she laughed and Sunstreaker chuckled then appeared in the door way

"That's cheating!" Optimus bellowed and both 'bots laughed

"Aww is the big Autobot leader scared?" Star teased and Sunstreaker grabbed the other arm and pulled him out the door. Literally dragging him through the crowd of laughing mechs and Femme's, the two were actually dragging him by his feet THROUGH the Lounge.

"Needing help here!!" Star growled and Ironhide and Chromia grabbed Optimus's arms and carried the large mech to the Med-bay as he whined pathetically. A few minutes after Optimus sat uncomfortably on the medical table.

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" he asked and she smiled then threw a spanner at the door where Ironhide was spying, a brief yelp was heard and a running of feet.

"Not at all," she smiled and took a small laser scalpel.

"What are you gonna do with that?" he asked

"You haven't had a servicing in ages and it's been raining, not ALL of your body has armour you know," she sighed "underneath the armour is rusting, you need definite servicing." She explained and he sighed.

"This is gonna hurt isn't it," he sighed and she sighed

"Stop being a wuss, Oppy. You're the leader of the Autobots, STOP whining!" she spoke seriously and he winced as she took the armour off of his shoulder. "See, RUST!" she growled and took out a small device then took the rust straight off.

"How'd you do that?" he asked

"Mechanics lil secret," she smirked then put the armour back then took some from his side and removed the rust from the wires beneath. A few minutes later he walked out the Med-bay feeling rather...refreshed. He walked through the lounge and gave the snickering mechs a stern glare... but that didn't stop it. Starshine bit her lip and held her stomach; something was going on in there... ::Spark speak::

::_Move it dweeb::_

_::Yeah; dweeb::_

_::Well you're... stupid!::_

::_(Both blows raspberry)::_

_::Stupid cootie covered Femme's::_

(Back to normal)

A few hours after Freefall was trying to pick an alt mode

"Hmmm... I always liked the Enzo... but that'd be copying Hotrod... hmmm... Star's a Lotus... so...why not?" she grinned and downloaded the files and specs to the car of choice and uploaded the files. A few minutes after Sideswipe walked in and made a whistling noise...

"Niiceee," he commented on the electric blue Lotus Exige S before him.

"Thank you!" Freefall laughed

"Lemme see what you look like with proper armour," he grinned and with a whirring of cogs and gears mixed with metal and the electric blue femme stood before him, grinning.

"You like?" she asked giggling and he nodded. She smirked slyly and in one quick motion he was pinned against the wall and locked the door. He looked down at her slyly

"Hmm, you wanna play that game huh?" he smirked and spun them round

"Well I _did_ say I wanted to try out your way," she smirked and he captured her metallic lips with his own.

"You ok Ratch?" Starshine asked through the door but all she got was a groan "man, open this door and I'll check out what's wrong!" she instructed and the door opened letting her in. she saw him curled up on his recharge pad. Her scanners showed heated systems and problems with his spark.

"Ok dude, you got a human equivalent of a cold and your stress levels are WAY to high, you are banned from the medical bay until further notice." She ordered

"But what about casualties?" he asked

"I'll cover with help from Firestar, me and Freefall will keep the twins out of trouble whilst you recover." She explained

"But-

No buts Ratchet, you are ill and are in risk of giving it to somebody else, now rest and keep out of the med-bay or your aft is mine, understood?" she asked and he nodded "now I'll be back in a few minutes for something to cool your systems down, but until then you stay led down and keep out of motion. I'll have Bumblebee keep watch on your quarters." She instructed wondering herself how she knew how to be a medic and not a mechanic...

"Thank you Starshine...but who is Freefall?" he asked confused

"Meg," she smiled and walked out. After she'd taken the proper things to Ratchet she was in the med-bay clearing things up when a strong energy spike shot out throughout the base, she paused for a moment then shuddered disturbed.

"Not right..." she mumbled then sighed then thought for a moment... did she really wanna keep the kids a secret? A few moments later she'd made up her mind, she'd talk to Sunstreaker and if he agreed they'd tell everyone... in four weeks...when they couldn't be terminated. Bumblebee had done what she'd instructed him to then looked at the door when it opened

"You're meant to be recharging Ratchet," Bee sighed and Ratchet nodded

"I know I need some energon..." he groaned and Bee nodded then comm linked for Jazz whom brought it to the room.

"You a'ight doc?" Jazz asked concerned

"I'll be fine Lieutenant, thank you for your concern," he thanked

"Now get back to recharge," Bee instructed, Ratchet nodded then walked back inside and went into recharge. A few hours later Freefall and Sideswipe were snuggled up together on her recharge berth (it was her room they were in), his arms were wrapped round her slim blue waist as she rested her head on his chest both in a peaceful recharge.

"...I love you sides," she sighed in her sleep and Sideswipe smiled as though he heard her.

By the end of the day everyone had found out about the ceremony between one of the mad twins and one of the sisters. Starshine had asked Sunstreaker...and he was all for the idea, better to annoy Ratchet with.

"So we agree then, in four weeks time, a month... we tell them all?" Star asked and he nodded then grinned

"This... is gonna be funny," he smirked and she grinned thinking the exact same thing...


	20. Chapter 20

**MORE SPARK SPEAK IN THIS CHAPTER!!! **

Chapter20-chain reaction

Two months had gone by and they still hadn't told anyone, yet... some mechs were getting suspicious as Star always ran off at random times to empty her stomach... Ratchet got better in a few days thanks to Firestar's constant attention. Freefall was getting annoyed at the few...confident Femme's that she'd had to have a 'talk' with about trying to get too up close and personal with her mech.

"We gonna tell em yet?" Sunny asked bored

"...I don't know, no...I mean YES, erm no, yes!" she couldn't make up her mind "oh i'm confusing myself!" she exclaimed and he grinned and put his arm around her.

"You gonna have to tell em sooner or later Star, they'll be here soon..." he smirked and she nodded smiling as she lent on him.

"Come on then, I'll tell Oppy that we're spilling the news in a few minutes; he'll get everyone together," she smiled and he nodded then stood up, '_Optimus, Gather the mechs around the base into the lounge... we're telling everyone,_' she spoke over the Comm link

'_Understood Starshine, Optimus out,'_ He responded and got to work. Everyone was confused at why Optimus would make them all gather in the lounge, except for those who already knew...

"You're telling?" Freefall asked confused as she had Harry and her dad sat on her shoulder

"Yep, we might as well," Star smiled

"So this means i'm gonna be an uncle?" Harry asked grinning

"Me too?" Sideswipe asked and both parents-to-be nodded grinning

"And i'm gonna be a granddad?" Dave asked smirking

"Yep!" Star laughed and they entered the lounge and walked over to Optimus who shifted uncomfortably "what's wrong Oppy?" Star asked smiling

"I can't believe we'll have three sparklings running around the base..." he smiled and she returned the smile softly

"Don't forget, triplets... dad being the psychotic yellow twin," she grinned and he sighed

"Hopefully they gain their mothers kindness," he sighed and she smiled

"We can only hope," she grinned. Optimus turned towards the crowd and hushed them.

"Mechs and Femme's in the room, we have an important announcement to make," he spoke and they all looked at him, Sunstreaker lent on the wall next to Star with a mischievous glint in his bright blue optics. "Starshine, I believe you can take the lead now," he smirked and she nodded and gulped, Sunstreaker walked up next to her with a big grin on his face as everyone wondered... What was the twin up to now?

"Erm... who here would throw a fit if there was two Sunstreakers?" she asked and more than half the 'bots in the room raised their hands making her smirk

"How many would if there were three of me?" he asked grinning and almost everyone raised their hands

"Well throw a fit then, i'm having triplets!" Star grinned, nobody had ever seen Prowl faint before... they had now, Ratchet also hit the deck, Ironhide screamed in terror in a rather girlish way... Jazz's optics widened as a few others cried in anguish, THREE SUNSTREAKERS!!!

"That was expected..." Optimus sighed

"SHUT UP!" Freefall yelled rather loudly making everyone quieten "thank you, now... stop being drama queens, she wanted kids, she has em... just because they're fathers one of the mad twins, they're still sparklings." She spoke and most of them frowned thinking of when Bumblebee was a sparkling, Prowl and Ratchet were still out cold from shock. Bumblebee was grinning like an idiot, since he wouldn't bee the youngest anymore, and because Star was like a foster mother, so it'd be like having a brother or a sister... Jazz congratulated his son and commented about how he was too young to be a granddad... the known Femme's congratulated Starshine.

"Sparklings are so adorable... you're so lucky!" Chromia grinned

"You could have one too..." Star smiled

"...Ironhide wouldn't want sparklings..." she spoke frowning

"Have you asked?" she asked smirking

"No... But he's a weapons specialist... weapons being the important word there," she sighed

"I'll keep a look out for em, and my three can play with yours," she smiled

"Hmmm..."

"Ask!" Star laughed and pushed Chromia over to the still frantic Ironhide.

"You!" he growled and Star flinched

"SHUSH!" she growled and he shut up "wow...that worked?" she wondered to herself

"You're a very intimidating Femme..." he shuddered and she laughed

"Ok Chromia, you're up!" she grinned and pushed her in front of him.

"Er..."

"What's wrong?" he asked curiously and she laughed nervously

"_We're in the middle of a chain reaction!_" Star played through her internal radio

_::He gives her all the after, midnight action!::  
::She wants ta get him where she can let him make all that love ta her!::  
::You two are weird...::  
::(both)You just can't play along can you...::_

"You're not helping..." Chromia growled and she grinned cheekily then shot into the crowd, but kept an audio receptor on em...just to spy...

"What is wrong?" he asked

"Erm... I er..."

"What?" he asked and she bit her lip

"I... I want a sparkling," she gulped and he frowned not quite hearing from the noise

"You want a what?" he asked

"I want a sparkling," she spoke slightly louder

"What?" he asked

"I WANT A DAMN SPARKLING!" she yelled and EVERYONE heard her. Ironhide joined Ratchet and Prowl on the floor a few seconds after...

"More kids?" Hotrod asked grinning; he couldn't resist playing with a sparkling... such a big kid. Chromia looked at him dejectedly then sighed

"I don't know..." she spoke and he smiled softly

"Don't worry Chromie, he'll come round," he grinned and she smirked at the weird nickname

"And that name came from where?" she asked smiling as he shrugged

"I have no idea," he laughed and they bent down to help the weapons specialist up.

"I had the weirdest dream..." he spoke strangely "Starshine was having triplets...and you said you wanted one," he groaned and both 'bots laughed nervously

"Erm, 'Hide... no dream," Hotrod smiled and he gulped

"You...want a sparking?" he asked curiously and she nodded as everyone stared

"ALRIGHT GUYS, GET YO OPTICS OFFA THA CO'PLE!" Jazz yelled and they all went back to what they were doing as Chromia mouthed a 'Thanks Jazz' to the lieutenant who nodded in acknowledgement with a smile on his face.

"Yes I do," she spoke nervously and he gulped

"Cum on 'Hide, more kids...sumthin to keep those Triplets busy..." Hotrod grinned

"Weapons specialist...Sparklings... weapons... bad," he raised an optic ridge

"Starshine said she'd look after him or her," she smiled and he frowned

"I dunno..." he spoke

"Go on, what's the worst that could happen?" Hotrod asked grinning

"Go, away," Hide growled and Hotrod held up his hands in surrender and backed up.

"Well?" Chromia asked smiling and he sighed "...weeellllll?" she grinned and he sighed and put his arm around her waist and grinned "yes?" she asked

"...Fine," he sighed and she did a 'whoop' of victory and kissed him

"YAY!" she cheered and glomped him. Starshine smiled as Sunstreaker wrapped an arm around her waist

"All is good in the world," Star smiled

"So... Triplets?" Barricade asked stifling a laugh

"Shut it, officer." Sunny growled and Star laughed

"Ha-ha" Cade laughed sarcastically as Bumblebee walked over

"Hey Bee, i'm sure you're excited...right?" Star asked and he grinned and nodded

"_Celebrate good times, COME ON!_" He played through the radio and she grinned and put her other arm round his neck while her other was around Sunny.

"My two fave guys, my main guy, Sunny." And said mech smirked "and the cutie lil Bee," she smiled and Bee grinned

"Aww like mother father and son," Freefall laughed

"I'd be honoured to have her as my mum," Bee grinned and she smiled at him

"Aww thanks Bee, you're the best." She smiled and hugged him. He made a soft clicky/purring noise and she laughed.

"Such a softie," Cade sighed and walked off before he purged his systems.

A few hours later there had been a slight problem... a few Femme's had decided, Sideswipe was a bond-mate-to-be, to a femme with a nasty streak... but although Sunstreaker had sparklings on the way, he was still a free spirit, not anyone's bond-mate, or bond-mate-to-be. Sunstreaker was on his way to Optimus's office with a data-pad that Star had told him to take because she was busy teasing Ratchet with the triplet news...

"Why the frag is this so important?" he mumbled

"Hey Sunny," a voice spoke up and he turned round and growled; only 'bots that he knew could call him that.

"It's Sunstreaker," he sighed and the Female walked over to him with a sway in her movements.

"Ok then, _Sunstreaker_, i'm Stargazer," she smiled

"How many Femmes' have the word Star in their names?" he wondered out-loud

"Around ten in the base... so, what are you doing all the way down here, been a bad boy?" she flirted and he shook his head

"As much as I'd _love_ to stick around and chat, I've got a data pad to deliver," he spoke utterly bored

"Hmm, how about a drink later?" she asked running her hand up his arm

"Erm... no," He spoke dryly and plucked her hand from his arm.

"Aww, that Femme has tamed you; you used to be such a naughty little mech." She pouted

"Uh huh... that's very interesting an all, but my girl is my girl, she hasn't tamed me; she doesn't have me on a leash, I choose what I do now I have a data pad to deliver to Optimus." he spoke yawning. "And F.I.Y, did you not see the prank I pulled just yesterday, yeesh your slow," he sighed then walked off shaking his head '_note to Starshine!'_

'_How can I help my big sexy mech?'_

'_Ha-ha, talk to a Femme called Stargazer, she just started flirting with me,'_

'_You're just too damn hot, now I'll speak to this Stargazer on her next servicing,'_ she sounded like she was planning something evil

'_Don't to anything too mean... just scare her a bit,_' he laughed

'_Done and done big boy!'_ She laughed '_now I've got to check on the triplets, Star out!'_

'_Seya babes!' _he smiled then the Comm link turned off as he knocked on Optimus's office.

"Come in." he heard Optimus say and he opened the door and walked in. "so, what does the spawn of the pit want?" Optimus smirked

"Aww, I didn't know you cared," Sunny joked and put the pad on his desk "Star asked me to give you this; she'd come herself but she's teasing Ratch with the triplets news," he chuckled

"Ahh that would annoy any mech," Optimus laughed and Elita poked her head round the door

"Optimus, I want kids," she pouted

"...I blame you," Optimus growled at Sunny who laughed

"Only kidding," She laughed and walked in fully as Optimus sighed "Sunny's kids'd probably corrupt em," she grinned as Sunny shrugged

"Why does everyone think that, I mean seriously, Star could influence them too... i'm not the only influential mech in the building." He smirked

"But you ARE the most troublesome," Elita laughed and he grinned

"Artistic prankster, is the proper title," Sunny replied smartly

"Yeah-yeah, go on Sunstreaker; get back to your duties." Optimus shook his head as Sunny mocked a salute then sped out the door.

"That mech is more trouble than Bumblebee was as a Sparkling," Elita sighed

"He's ten times worse than Bumblebee," he chuckled as Sunny poked his head round the door

"For the record, I do try!" he exclaimed then ran off as an old data-pad was chucked at the door. When he walked into the lounge he was surprised by Jazz who grinned at him.

"'Iya Sunny," he smirked and Sunstreaker sighed

"Go on, rant about how you're too young to be a granddad..." Sunny replied dryly

"Not gonna say tha, congrats Sunny, don forget, yo an Sides were lil fraggers as kids, yo got Triplets comin..." he chuckled and Sunny grinned

"Yep, when we get tired of em... you can 'babysit' for a while," he laughed and Jazz smirked

"I'd be 'appy to," Jazz smiled "but yo r'ly think Star'll get bored wit the kids?" he asked sceptically and Sunny pondered the thought for a moment then frowned

"...True," he spoke "well I gotta go, Star's off her shift in a few minutes." He grinned and Jazz shook his head

"Go on," he sighed and Sunny smiled then shot off down the hall silently wondering... '_Since when had he been excited to go to the med-bay?_' Ratchet was holding his hands to his audio receptors

"Oh triplets, ya gotta love em; three mini Sunstreakers...aren't you excited?" Star smirked

"Ecstatic," Ratchet grumbled as Sunny came in

"Something wrong?" Ratchet asked

"Not really," he shrugged and winked at Star who smiled

"Then out of my med-bay," he growled and Sunny shook his head

"Nope, Star's shift ends in... two earth minutes... I'll wait here until then." He smirked and sat down next to said Femme with the biggest grin he could muster plastered on his faceplates

"What're you so happy about?" Ratchet asked annoyed '_three two one...'_ both bots chorused between their comm links then al of a sudden

"WE'RE HAVING TRIPLETS HA HA HAHA HA!!" they both teased and Ratchet glowered in anger

"Move or be removed from my med-bay, RIGHT NOW!" he ordered and they both burst out laughing

"TRIPLETS, TRIPLETS... THE MORE TO ANNOY MR CRANKY PANTS!" they both chorused clapping their hands together (like two school girls in the play ground playing that clap game... I dunno the name). A few moments later a brief yelp was heard

"Why didn't you hit me?" Star asked confused as Sunny clutched his head

"Pregnant," Ratchet answered simply and she mouthed an 'oh'

::_so, mum gets special treatment if she's got us?::  
::seems that way::  
::so we're like her...pain free card away from Ratchet?::  
::sweet Primus the boy can be taught!::_

* * *

About 6 months later Starshine was rather close to her due date; Chromia was two months off hers having successfully made Ironhide want kids...

It was a rather boring day in the Med-bay; Sunstreaker was sat next to her smiling as he rambled on making her laugh occasionally, Freefall and Sideswipe weren't planning on having kids too soon but damn it crept up on em, Freefall was a week behind Starshine.

"So, did you get the alt modes?" Starshine asked

"All the specs and details are loaded into my CPU." He smiled charmingly

"I love you Sunny," she smiled and lent on his shoulder then gasped as she clutched her stomach

"Star?" he asked and she gulped

"Get Ratchet, NOW!" she ordered '_SUNSTREAKER TO RATCHET, GET YOUR AFT IN THIS MED-BAY RIGHT NOW!!!!!!_' he yelled almost off-lining the bot out of shock. He was there in a flash or lime green as Starshine screamed. Freefall and Sideswipe heard the scream then rushed to the med-bay

"RATCHET LET ME IN I'M FAMILY!" Freefall yelled angrily and the medic let the annoyed Femme in as he put Starshine into stasis lock. A few hours later Starshine awoke to find two forms snuggled up to her chest sleeping peacefully, she frowned then realised; those were her kids, but were was the other...? Her spark dimmed slightly thinking one of them hadn't made it but then she noticed in the corner of the room Sunstreaker led on a recharge berth with a small yellow bundle in his strong protective grasp...oh yeah... he was definitely the dad type. The two bundles on her chest were obviously female, one was light blue and the other was red and both were snuggled as close as they could get to each other and their mothers spark. Starshine smiled softly then moved her arms over the two sparklings then fell back into recharge.


	21. Chapter 21

**Just to let you guys know, the chapter after this one... may just be the last... I don't think I'll be doing a sequel at all, so...yeah don't ask -.-' **

Chapter21-cuteness!!!

Sunstreaker woke up to find the sparkling boy staring up at him with big golden optics.

"Hey squirt," he grinned tickling the youngster as he laughed cutely

"And you said you weren't the dad type," a voice giggled, he stopped and looked up to see Starshine holding two sleeping forms, smiling down at him.

"Are we gonna name em yet?" he asked grinning

"Gotta wait for us!" Freefall spoke pouting at the doorway with Dave and Harry in her hands and a few familiar faces

"Kelsey? May?" Star asked shocked and they both grinned

"Not just us!" they both grinned as Mickey and John jumped out from behind her feet

"Long time no see!" John grinned and Starshine chuckled as Sunny sat up with the little boy in his arms

"How'd you get in the base?" Sunny asked confused

"Me and Side's were on our way into the base and saw em talking to Lennox, so we helped em get in. Sides'll be here in a few minutes," Freefall explained

"Think we can get a pass to get in?" May asked

"I'll ask Oppy," Star grinned and the two siblings in her arms optics turned on. "Hello," she smiled and Sunstreaker brought the boy over to the girls,

"How big are they?" Kelsey asked confused and Sunstreaker put the boy down letting him crawl over to the twins. He stood up then plopped back down on his aft and giggled as he clapped his hands.

"Awww!" both twins chorused "just like a human baby," May smiled and Bee walked in with Sideswipe, Sam and Mikeala.

"...Bee!" Kelsey exclaimed and glomped his leg as Sam and Mikeala laughed

"Hehe... hi... erm... Kelsey?" he guessed and she nodded

"How'd you know?" May asked confused

"Kelsey has a tint of green in her optics erm... eyes." He spoke grinning "whereas May has a tint of blue,"

"Wow... nobodies ever noticed that," they frowned and Sides picked the boy up

"You guys know what gender yours is?" Star asked

"Girl," Freefall smiled and tickled the little guy under the chin making him have a giggle fit.

"Names?" Sides asked curiously

"Well, little gal ere, the blue one...since she's neon blue, we're naming her Neon," Sunny grinned as said femme hiccupped then laughed as she clapped her hands together happily

"Smart..." Kelsey smiled as she leaned on Bees leg. Bumblebee lowered his hand to let her up so she could see the two femmes in Starshine's arms as Sam and Mikeala were in his other hand.

"That means lil miss here's called Starlight," Star grinned as the little red femme laughed cheekily

"And the lil squirt in your arms is Trailblazer," Sunny grinned

"Where'd Starlight get my colours from?" Sideswipe asked confused

"We are twins Sides; maybe she got it from you..." Sunny shrugged and he pondered that thought for a minute then smirked

"Then what colour is ours gonna be?" he asked Freefall

"...Lilac," Sunny smirked and Star frowned at him "think about it, he's red, she's blue... what colour do you get when you mix?" he asked and Star smirked

"Lilac, but you need a bit of white in there... or it'll make more of an amethyst colour," she frowned

"And you know this how?" Bee asked confused

"Star was a painter at the garage, she used to put some wicked awesome Decals on the cars that came in," Mickey grinned

"Reaallly?" Sunny smirked

"M-mummy..." Neon mumbled and Starshine smiled softly when she snuggled closer

"So sparklings start talking straight away?" Freefall asked

"Only a little, like just mummy, daddy, and erm... no swearing...at all, I hear any swear word from their mouths until they're like... 19 or something, and I come after you," Star growled and Ratchet came in a smiled

"Aren't they cute?" Freefall grinned and he sighed

"I'll admit, it is nice to see sparklings once again... i'm just afraid of what the spawn of Sunstreaker will do," he groaned and the two parents smirked

"Triplets, go get him," Star smirked and both the girls looked at Ratchet who gulped as they grinned. Starshine put the two girls on the floor as Sideswipe put the boy down. They crawled over to Ratchet with curious expressions.

"Watchet?" Neon asked cutely and his expression immediately softened, he had to admit it, the kids were cute! Having thought that the three latched onto his legs and hugged him until Starlight poked his leg curiously.

"No, you're not supposed to hug him! He's my enemy, c'mon!" Sunny whined and Ratchet chuckled and picked the sparklings up, Starlight poked his chest, apparently she liked to poke things...

"That's not right..." Sideswipe frowned "they're meant to hate him... why do they like him!?" he panicked

"Watchet!" Neon giggled and snuggled up to his chest.

"Aww that's adorable!" Freefall cooed

"That is adorable," Kelsey and May spoke in unison as Neon yawned sweetly. Starshine plucked the little girls from Ratchet

"Ok, these three need sleep, and so do I..." she yawned and Sunny grinned and took the boy

"Come on then, sleep time," Sunny smirked and Star whapped him around the head as the humans in the room laughed (they may be cute little angels now but... not for long.)

After the kids'd had their seventh nap of the day their genes from Sunstreaker kicked in... setting off an all out brawl in the middle of the lounge between the girls.

"'LIGHT AND NEON STOP RIGHT NOW!" Star yelled and they halted and looked up shocked

"Ooh sisters in twouble," 'Blazer giggled from behind his mothers' leg

"Cum 'ere you!" 'Light growled and went to grab him until Sunstreaker grabbed her by the scruff bar as she wriggled trying to free herself from her dads grasp, Neon wiggled her way out of it through the crowd but ran straight into Prowl who raised an optic ridge and plucked her from the floor.

"GET OFFA MEEEEE!!!" she screeched and he winced but carried her over to Starshine

"Neon, Starlight... no TV for two days," Starshine ordered

"Two days?" Sunstreaker asked

"You got a better punishment?" Star smirked

"Yep, come on kids," he grinned and the three tilted their heads and followed him confused. Once out of the lounge he picked the girls up and grinned

"You two... are way to much like me an your uncle Sides," he chuckled and both girls giggled and hugged their dad, Trailblazer made a sad clicky noise since he didn't have any attention, Starshine frowned when she saw her son being left out then plucked him up off the floor and held him close to her chest

"Mummy!" he grinned and she smiled softly; she now officially loved that word.

"Mummy's here honey," she spoke calmly as he snuggled up close to her spark and yawned. The human twins and the other two guys were in the lounge chatting with a few other mechs when Skywarp poked his head round the door and grinned as Neon sent a confused look at him alerting the parents.

"Hi 'warp," Starshine smiled, she'd gotten over the whole, 'must destroy Skywarp' urge now and they were quite good friends, like her 'Cade and TC were. Dirge and Brawl just freaked her out.

"Hi Star," he smirked and grinned at 'Blazer who returned the gesture.

"WARP!" Blazer cheered happily, he couldn't help it; 'Warp was one of his favourite mechs so far...

"Hey squirt," he chuckled "can I hold him?" he asked and she smiled and handed the little boy over

"Sure you can," she answered as Blazer giggled then hiccupped cutely as the seeker tickled him. A few moments after Hotrod walked into the hallway and smirked

"Is the old seeker growing soft?" he asked slyly (for his voice... keep it as the one in the movie, the series one... just didn't fit XD)

"Shut it brat," he growled

"Guess not," he chuckled; Neon looked over to Hotrod and grinned

"Roddy!" Neon cheered and stretched her arms out wanting him to pick her up...

"Looks like you have an admirer," Starshine giggled and Hotrod chuckled

"She's gonna be a beauty, I don't mind," he smiled as Neon giggled as Sunstreaker raised an optic ridge at him, apparently parental urges were showing "not that I'll try anything," he spoke quickly after he caught the look.

"You better not," Sunny growled and Neon scowled at him then made an 'hmpf' sound and crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Looks like you got a sparkling with a crush on ya hands," Warp laughed as Hotrod and Sunstreaker glared at him. A few hours after Neon was playing with Hotrod...until a loud scream alerted them both.

"What the fudge was that...?" Hotrod asked confused trying his hardest not to swear (I normally say that XD).

"...Auntie Freefall..." Neon mumbled and he picked her up then rushed to the med-bay. Starshine was thankful for a few mechs that were happy to babysit, since her sister was in labour!

"PUT ME INTO STASIS OR I'LL SHOVE A NUCLEAR MISSILE UP YOUR EXHAUST!!!!" Freefall screamed almost crushing Sideswipes hand...

"As you wish," Ratchet winced and put her into stasis lock and got to work in removing the child whilst Starshine freaked out... "You're not helping," he grumbled

"Shut it bolt butt!" she growled in response making Sideswipe chuckle. A few moments after a small whimpering was heard as the sparkling came online

"Aww she's adorable!" Starshine cooed. Ratchet ushered everyone out as he finished up everything.

"I can't believe he won't let me stay in," Sides mumbled

"Hey i'm her sister, you may be the daddy but i'm the actually family until you two have that bonding ceremony," Star spoke and he sighed

"So...are you and Sunny ever gonna bond?" he asked and she sighed

"He hasn't asked yet," she shrugged

"So you would if he asked?" he asked and she thought for a minute

"Well I have kids by him now... so, of course I would," she smiled then frowned "but don't tell him I said so... If he wants to... he can ask on his own," she smiled and he chuckled then nodded

"I understand," he smiled as Sunstreaker arrived

"What's goin on?" he asked confused

"I'm a daddy!" Sides cheered and he grinned

"Congrats bro," he smiled as Hotrod appeared with Neon

"What was that?" he asked confused

"Why do you have Neon?" Sunny asked suspiciously

"She wanted to play," he spoke quickly

"Stop being paranoid Sunshine," Star smirked as he raised an optic ridge at her, she just laughed.

"Sunny or Sunstreaker," he spoke back and she grinned evilly

"Or Sunshine, or Daffodil, or Daisy... Or Dandelion," she giggled at his facial expression of 'i'm gonna get you...'

"I'm gonna get you later," he spoke slyly and she smirked

"Can't wait," she winked and both other mechs shuddered

"Dudes, save the flirting for your own quarters," Sides spoke and they both grinned then looked at the med-bay doors as they opened, Ratchet walked out smiling.

"You can go in now," he spoke and Starshine was first in with Sideswipe following. Freefall was still in stasis as was the sparkling... it was a very cute scene really, Freefall had her arms wrapped around the little girl whom was cuddled up on her mothers' chest with her thumb in her mouth sleeping peacefully.

"She's lilac," Star confirmed making Sides smile.

"I can't believe... that's my lil girl..." he mumbled and Star smiled softly

"An uncle and a father, all in two days..." Star spoke and he chuckled

"Yep," he smiled and she grinned

"Four sparklings...and one still too come... we can all blame Sunny." Star grinned

"Why?" Sides asked confused

"He got me pregnant, then some of the femme's wanted kids... so... anyone see a chain reaction there?" she smirked and he shook his head and grinned

"Yep... let's all blame the daffodil."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter22-growing up...

A few years had gone by and everything was perfect, Freefall and Sideswipe were bonded a few weeks after the birth of Nighthawk and Sunstreaker had asked Starshine to bond with him... they were bonded a few days after (XD). The triplets were officially the new hooligans in the base, whereas Nighthawk and Steelshock (Ironhides kid) were basically always in the shooting range... or terrorizing Sideswipe or Ironhide...

"Are you sure about this?" Trailblazer asked unsurely, the triplets had set up a prank and targeted Mr Logic...

"For primus sake stop being a wuss! All you have to do is pull the fraggin cord!" Neon stressed, already at the age of six... she'd learned some very bad words, mostly from Ironhide, whom then got one hard smack in the gob off Starshine for it.

"...Fine," he grumbled and got into position, "when do I pull it?" he asked and heavy footfalls alerted them

"In three...two...one... PULL!" Starlight instructed and he did so as a loud 'ARGH!' was heard. Just then three heads poked out from the corner then shot back behind it with wide optics.

"We...got...Optimus!" Neon panicked and a loud booming voice yelled

"TRIPLETS!!!!!!" Optimus yelled in anger as he was now officially covered from heat to foot with bright hot pink paint from their fathers' art supplies. "OFFICE, NOW!" he bellowed and the three sulking figures made their way to his office. Starshine and Sunstreaker had been contacted by Optimus and were instructed to head to his office right away, when they got there Sunstreaker made Starshine go in first... just in case.

"What have they-" and she cut off there as she stared wide-eyed and jaw dropped at the now pink Autobot Commander "...Fashion statement or not sir, Pink is just not your colour," she laughed and he growled as Sunstreaker peeked in then burst out laughing

"Wow! You three went far and beyond!" he cheered and Blazer grinned "you did something not even me and Sides did... pranked the boss," he laughed and low fived his son.

"Don't encourage them Sunstreaker!" Optimus bellowed

"Why not?" he asked confused

"... Just get out of here," he growled and the five shot out the door laughing all the way.

(12 years after)

Neon was on monitoring duty; she turned around after hearing a voice wen lo and behold the mech she'd harboured a crush on since she was a sparkling came strolling through the doors,

"Hi Neon," he smiled

"H-hi Hotrod," she smiled and he looked her over, when he'd last seen her she'd been only around 10 earthen years old. He winked and smirked

"Lookin good Neon," he grinned and she unknowingly sighed dreamily. Unfortunately for her... he heard it loud and clear...

"Hmm, interesting," he mumbled smirking

"What?" she asked and he raised an optic ridge and grinned "I didn't..." she spoke "...did I?" she asked fearfully

"You did," he spoke slyly "so that crush is still present then?" he asked casually

"Shut up," she rolled her optics

"How's life been?" he asked grinning and she went back to monitoring duty

"Fine, dads still over protective," she sighed and he grinned

"Is that so?" he asked slyly

"Yes it is so," she responded with equal slyness

"Now what would he have to be protective about?" he asked and she smirked and turned to face him

"Naughty little mechs that think they can take advantage of the youngest triplet," she spoke in a sultry voice as she ran her neon blue hands up his chest earning a small moan.

"And what if you take advantage of these naughty little mechs?" he asked as he was backed up against the wall

"My bad," she smirked

"And what about your dad?" he asked and cupped her cheek

"I couldn't care less," she spoke darkly then captured his lips hungrily. Outside the office two pairs of Optics spied on the two inside.

"Blazer...go get dad," Starlight smirked "payback lil sis," she mumbled as Blazer went to get the yellow warrior. A few moments later Sunstreaker arrived with Trailblazer.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Starlight pointed to the room, he frowned then opened the door and saw something he never expected to see... Neon was straddling Hotrods waist atop of the desk, Hotrod had his hands placed securely on her aft as she kissed him passionately.

"...EHEM!" Sunstreaker growled and they both jumped and looked up

"Oooh busted," Neon bit her lip

"Next time... we lock the door." Hotrod mumbled

"You up" he spoke to Neon who jumped off of the mech quickly, "Hotrod; corridor NOW!" Sunny ordered and Hotrod gulped and walked out into the hallway as the doors closed leaving the triplets inside.

"Why'd you tell?!" Neon fumed

"You spied on me and told on me... so... payback," Starlight responded simply

"He's gonna be killed for that!!" she exclaimed

"It's his own fault," she responded

"I STARTED IT!" Neon yelled

"Looks like you were enjoying it too," she replied dryly

"As a matter of fact, yes I was," she growled in response. Out in the hallway...

"SHE'S A LOT YOUNGER THAN YOU!" Sunny yelled angrily

"I know, Sunstreaker." He sighed, he was still a young mech, but she was still much younger.

"Then what the frag were you thinking?!" he demanded

"She kissed me," he shrugged

"And you couldn't of just pushed her away?" he asked

"I didn't want to," and Sunny sighed

"Seeing as how Starshine won't let me ban you from seeing my daughter, i'm willing to be lenient. You can see her, date her whatever, but anything more and your aft is mine understood?" he asked and Hotrod blinked in surprise

"What do you mean by 'more'?" he asked

"Interfacing," He replied and Hotrod mouthed an 'oh'

"If she tries anything of the sort... I will push her away," he replied and Sunny nodded

"And remember, a parent knows when their child has done 'that', if I sense it, your dead metal," he growled and Hotrod nodded understanding. Inside the office Neon was panicking

"Dads gonna offline him!" she exclaimed and Starlight shook her head

"I highly doubt it; he wouldn't offline a guy just for gettin up close and personal with ya... Oh wait...yeah he would," she smirked and Blazer frowned

"Stop bein evil sis, she really likes him," he defended and Neon smiled at him as Starlight rolled her optics, apparently she gained Sunstreakers attitude... a few moments later Hotrod walked in with Sunny behind him.

"Hotrod?" she asked fearfully

"All here," he winked and she smiled dreamily then glanced at her dad who smiled and nodded, Starlight had wide-optics and her jaw dropped, 'blazer smirked at her smugly as Neon just grinned

"Yay!" she cheered and glomped Hotrod, Sunstreaker shifted his head to the side quickly as to say 'move it or loose it,' to the other two triplets, whom got the message and shot out of the office. "So, you're actually allowing this?" she asked to her dad who smiled and nodded

"I'm sure Hotrod won't hurt you," he spoke

"I wouldn't harm any Femme, especially when you're her father," Hotrod gulped and Sunny chuckled and shook his head humorously.

"Exactly," He smiled and walked out leaving to two alone

"Soo, how long have you had this crush for?" Hotrod asked smirking

"Erm... that time when I wanted you to pick me up, that's when I got it." She grinned

"Wow...that's a long time," he frowned and she tilted her head to the side in confusion

"Something wrong?" she asked and he smiled and cupped her cheek

"Nothing at all," he grinned and kissed her.

* * *

Few days later Optimus received a comm link from a fellow Autobot landing in a few hours that left him almost as frantic as when the twins arrived.

Nobody had been briefed on who it was, but Prowl, Bumblebee and Starlight had been assigned to go and greet the mech. When they arrived the atmospheric entry form was already visible. Starlight remained in alt mode just sat there under a tree for shade. The metal comet came crashing down into the ground a few moments later covering Prowl and Bee in dirt as Starlight laughed silently. The comet slowly transformed as he took the alt mode of a dark blue and white dodge viper with bright yellow tinted lights.

"Oh no..." Prowl groaned

"HEY BRO, WASSUP!?" a young male voice laughed as the car transformed

"What are you doing here?" Prowl asked sadly

"Aww ya know ya missed me," he grinned

"Who's this?" Bee asked confused

"My worst nightmare... my little brother Sideburn," Prowl moaned

"Little brother eh?" a voice asked and they turned round to see the red Lamborghini Reventon drive into the sunlight

"Hello!" Sideburn gawked

"Starlight... I'd drive... now," Prowl sighed

"Why?" she asked

"Red sports car... that talks," he grinned

"Starlight, meet Sideburn, Sideburn, meet Starlight." Prowl introduced and Starlight transformed into her drool-worthy bi-pedal form

"Hey," she smiled

"Hey hot stuff," he winked and she chuckled

"Father's Sunstreaker," Bee spoke in a sing-song voice

"... Hello Starlight it's a pleasure to meet you," he laughed nervously and she giggled

"That's better," Prowl smirked

"She's the oldest of the triplets, Neon, Trailblazer and her," Bee explained

"She's also the _only _Femme that's a red sports car," Prowl laughed

"Rub it in why don'cha," Sideburn growled as Starlight winked and laughed

"So where's X-brawn?" Prowl asked

"Be damned if I knew, last I saw of him... he was fighting those stupid predacons on that stupid dwarf ice ball Pluto," he sighed "I was tryin to help... but he told me to get to earth." He explained

"Let's get back to the base, Optimus will be wondering where we are, and I was meant to help 'blazer with the security cams," Starlight spoke then transformed and sped off with Bumblebee in pursuit

"So is she really the insane assassins' kid?" Sideburn asked worriedly

"Yes she is," Prowl smirked

"Who'd have triplets with him?" he asked confused

"A femme by the name of Starshine, she assists Ratchet in the med-bay."

"Ah, is she bonkers or something?" he asked

"Actually she's a mechanic. Starscream turned her into a Cybertronian a long time ago... she was a human by the name of Jackie Craft." He explained

"Info overload," Sideburn groaned and held his head dramatically as Prowl sighed, transformed then drove off. Sideburn laughed and transformed then followed his brother back to the Autobot base. When they arrived Sunstreaker frowned remembering the boy and his fetish with red sports cars.

"Optimus," Sideburn grinned at the leader

"Hello Sideburn," Optimus sighed

"Has anyone seen Starlight?" Sunstreaker asked and Sideburn grinned dreamily "stay away form my daughter Sideburn," he warned

"Yes sir" he spoke quickly

"She said she was helping Trailblazer with the security cameras," Prowl sighed then realized "they're planning something," he groaned

"Most likely, now... furthermore, has anyone seen Neon?" he asked worriedly

"She was in the lounge with Hotrod," Optimus answered shrugging and he nodded then sped off.

"What's his problem?" Sideburn asked

"Neon and Hotrod are...involved, he's just protective of his youngest daughter," Prowl explained "so that most probably means, stay away from his oldest daughter... and be careful, she gained her mothers flirting streak," Prowl chuckled then walked off to his office.

"Now report to Ratchet for a check up." Optimus orders and he nodded

"So...where's the med-bay?" he asked confused and Optimus sighed then showed him around. When they reached the med bay Sideswipe ran out with a wrench flying after him.

"STAY OUT OF MY MED-BAY YOU GLITCH!" Ratchet yelled after him as Sides laughed his aft off then noticed the freaked out Sideburn

"Hey Sides 2," he grinned

"Hey Sides 1," Sideburn laughed "is he still insane?" he asked

"More than ever," Sides grinned "Freefall told me to head straight back so, gotta run," he smiled

"Who's Freefall?" he asked

"His bond-mate," Optimus answered

"And mummy to my kid," he grinned

"You have a kid too?" Sideburn asked

"Sure, her names Nighthawk," Sides shrugged

"Colour?" he asked

"NOT Red put it that way," Sides chuckled "she's lilac, but like that matters. She should be in the lounge somewhere..." he shrugged "well, I gotta go," he smirked then shot off.

"He's definitely how I remember," Sideburn grinned and Optimus pointed to the med-bay doors as if to say 'check up, NOW' "ok-ok i'm going," he laughed and walked in cautiously to bump into Starshine stepping on her foot in the process...

"Ouch," she yelped as she dropped the data-pad on the floor and held her foot.

"Sorry," he spoke sheepishly and she looked up and smiled

"Not seen you around, what's ya name?" she asked as she picked the pad up

"Sideburn, i'm Prowls younger brother," he grinned

"Ah. Ratchet is next door at the moment, he's getting some supplies. Maybe I can help, now what's wrong?" she asked kindly

"Optimus told me to get a check-up since I just landed," he grinned and she smiled

"I can help," she grinned and led him to the medical table, he sat down and she turned on her scanners,

"So, what's your name?" he asked

"Starshine, just call me Star," she smiled

"YOU'RE Starlight's mother?" he asked shocked

"Ahh you met her then?" she chuckled and he nodded

"She's red..." he grinned

"Ahh, I've heard about you; addicted to red sports cars right?" she laughed and he grinned

"Love the red," he smirked

"Well I'd suggest you steer clear of Starlight, Sunny just got over Neon and Hotrods relationship." She smiled and Trailblazer ran in

"Mum! Steelshock's after me!" he exclaimed and hid behind her

"Sideburn, meet Trailblazer; the youngest of the hooligan triplets," Star grinned

"Hi," 'Blazer spoke quickly

"So Neon's the middle child then?" he asked

"Unfortunately yep," a voice sighed and they turned around to see Neon walking in with Hotrod, whom had a dent in his head.

"What happened to him?" Starshine asked confused

"Dad saw us kissing, so he hit Hotrod in the head," she shrugged

"I'll talk to him," she sighed and Ratchet walked in

"What happened?" he asked dryly

"Sunny hit Hotrod for snoggin Neon and Sideburn is in for a check-up... I think," Trailblazer explained and Ratchet nodded

"Ah...wait... SIDEBURN!?" he cried

"Hehe, I see you know him." Star laughed

"He's in the med-bay more than the damn twins because of his immature and stupid ideas," he sighed and Sideburn laughed nervously.

"He has one smoking alt mode though," a female voice laughed, they turned around to see Starlight leaning on the door frame "he's in here Steelshock!" she yelled and a big black mech walked through with a dangerous glint in his optics

"AHH!" Trailblazer yelped as twin shockwave cannons pointed at his head

"PUT THE CANNON DOWN OR I DISMANTLE IT!" Starshine snarled angrily, nobody pointed a cannon at her son and got away with it. Steelshock gulped and lowered the guns.

"He painted my dad yellow!" he growled

"Well then let Ironhide take it up with me, I'll see if he's so brave then," she growled and Steelshock backed up as Nighthawk ran in

"Is it getting crowded or is that just me?" Neon asked

"Oh shush cuz, is saw Steel chasin Blazer, I wanted ta see the big fight," she grinned

"Well i'm sorry Nighthawk but there will be no fight today, or any other day; do I make myself clear?!" Starshine asked with authority

"Yes ma'am." She spoke quickly as Sideburn stared at Starlight

"It's too bad," he sighed

"What is?" Starshine asked

"That she's Sunstreakers kid," he spoke and Starlight grinned

"Aww the poor widdle mech has a crush," she teased

"He loves red sports cars," Ratchet sighed and Starlight grinned then winked at him and walked out swaying her hips seductively, if he could, Sideburn would have been drooling...

"It's official, she's got ya," Trailblazer laughed

"She gets the flirting streak from me, it's a fun thing," Star grinned "well, you're all fit and healthy, now go on, i'm sure you can find something to do." She smiled and he jumped off the table and sped out the room. He found Starlight in the sparing room with an energon shake. He lent on the door smirking.

"Can I help you?" she asked suddenly, shocking him since she was faced away from him.

"Erm..." he spoke

"Robo-cat got ya glossa?" she smirked as she turned to face him

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked

"Well for one, there was only one bot in here until you came in, also I sensed ya energy sig," she grinned "wanna spar?" she asked smiling and he thought for a moment then grinned '_one way to get her on her back' _he smirked

"Sure," he smiled and walked over. They both got into a fighting position, Starlight smirked 'I should have told him I've never been beaten... but oh well' she thought to herself and the fight began. A few minutes after she was back down on the floor under him; both panting.

"Wow, nobody's beat me before," she smirked as he grinned charmingly

"Things change," he smirked and she pulled him against her

"Hmm, yes they do," she smirked and he moaned slightly as her talented hands rubbed a few rather sensitive wires beneath his blue armour. Being provoked; as he was, he immediately gave in and kissed her passionately then moved his hands over and between her armour making her gasp and moan. Unfortunately...

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" A rather pissed off voice yelled, they both looked up to see Sunstreaker, with a VERY annoyed look and Neon smirking at them from behind him.

"Busted," Neon spoke smugly

"I warned you Sideburn," Sunny growled

"We were just sparing," Starlight spoke quickly

"Sparing eh? Don't make me laugh," Neon spoke "more like on the verge of interfacing," she spoke inspecting her cat-like finger nails.

"Oooh i'm gonna get you back Neon," she growled

"Starlight, room, NOW!" Sunny ordered and she slipped out from beneath the blue mech and was out the room before anyone could say 'busted',

"What's going on?" Starshine asked her daughter as she bumped into her

"Dad's gonna kill Sideburn," she sighed

"Why?!" Star asked shocked

"Neon was spying on me and Sideburn sparing and it got... ehem, adult rated... Dad walked in before anything happened..." she explained and Starshine sighed and walked into the sparing room where Sunstreaker loomed over the scared mech.

"Leave him alone babes," Star sighed and put a hand on his shoulder

"You didn't see what he was doing," he growled

"I heard, still not a reason to kill him... in all fairness, our kids need to grow up. You let Hotrod stay with Neon, why not let them two?" she asked and he frowned

"I don't wanna be a grandfather so soon," he responded and Sideburn frowned

"Like I'd have a kid," Sideburn spoke

"Anythin could happen," Sunny growled

"Just let them Sunstreaker," Starshine sighed

"Fine, but i'm not babysitting if that happens," he sighed

"Wait... so does that mean I can do that with Hotrod?" Neon asked hopefully

"I really don't feel comfortable talking about this," Sunstreaker sighed and Starshine smirked

"Of course you can Neon," she grinned as Sunny frowned "oh come on Sunny she's 19 in three days!" she spoke with an annoyed tone as Neon gave him the cutest puppy dog optics ever,

"Ugh! On her nineteenth birthday, fine, but not yet," he sighed and she cheered and glomped her dad then shot off to find her main mech. "get out of here Sideburn, and it's the same for Starlight, at nineteen, then I can't stop her; she's of age. Now get lost," he growled and Sideburn was out the door before he could say anything more.

* * *

Three days had gone by and they were celebrating the triplets' birthdays, Neon was well... playing flirt with Hotrod whilst Sideburn just oogled Starlight whilst Trailblazer just flirted with multiple femmes.

"Don't you just love parties?" Neon asked slyly as she ran her hands up Hotrods chest as Sunny tried his hardest not to shoot him as Starshine had promised something fun if he left them alone...

"You know...we're not allowed," he strained as her hands rubbed a few sensitive spots under his armour

"Hmm, is that so?" she smirked knowing her dad had said they could... but she didn't tell him that; just to see how long he lasted.

"You... need to stop... that." He groaned and she smirked and pulled him out the room,

"Am I being a bad little girl?" she spoke seductively as she pressed him against the wall

"Uh huh..." he gulped and she nipped at his neck earning another groan as she smirked.

"Are you going to punish me for my naughty behaviour?" she asked slyly and he growled and switched their positions as she grinned up at him,

"No, I was told not to give in..." he sighed and she groaned in dissatisfaction

"You're really gonna follow that aren't you?" she asked dryly and he nodded with an apologetic look across his faceplates "my dad said I could do whatever I wanted on my nineteenth birthday," she sighed

"You serious?" he asked and she nodded

"I didn't tell you cause I wanted to see how long you lasted," she winked

"How do I know your not just trying to get me to give into your naughty behaviour?" he smirked and she shrugged and played back what her dad had said. "Hmm, in that case," he grinned and kissed her hungrily as he mimicked the actions she used on him then pushed her into his room then locked the door.

Starlight had decided she wanted to finish what her and Sideburn started and rather quickly ended up in her quarters in a heated game of 'tonsil hockey' (if they had tonsils). She just touched his spark casing once and he let out a growl as she grinned slyly.

* * *

Trailblazer was just plain lovin his night, final.

* * *

Neon awoke with two strong arms wrapped around her thin waist; she turned around slowly and snuggled up to his chest with a soft smile on her face. As she did his optics turned on slowly as he grinned down at her charmingly.

"Morning babes," he winked and she giggled

"Mornin," she smiled and he cupped her chin and kissed her softly

"Mmm, never thought I'd be recharging next to you," he smirked

"You're just lucky I guess," she winked as he chuckled and hugged her closer

"Extremely lucky," he smiled and kissed her forehead making her giggle.

* * *

Trailblazer... well... put it this way, he had two sets of arms across his chest as he grinned down at the TWO Femmes on either side of him, both recharging with smiles on their faces, oh yeah... he was Sunstreakers kid alright.

* * *

Sideburn just grinned down at the recharging red Lamborghini Femme. It was about time he had some fun with a red sports car. His grin turned into a small smile as she sighed and snuggled up to his chest.

"Staarrrliight?" he called quietly and she groaned as her optics slowly came online

"Morning," she smiled

"Good morning," he smirked and she reached up and kissed him passionately "what was that for?" he asked grinning

"For the best half an hour of my life," she winked and he chuckled

"My pleasure," he winked making her laugh.

* * *

Starshine however was still recharging after four hours of complete bliss. Sunstreaker was sat in a chair next to the berth smirking as he randomly sketched what he saw, obviously... it came out more detailed and almost perfect, just like he saw her. A small lock of shimmering synthetic blue hair fell over her dimmed lilac optics, a dim light bounced off of her armour making her shimmer. He smiled and brushed the stray hair away from her face then continued drawing his beautiful bond-mate as she slept peacefully. He knew one thing, life... just couldn't get any better than that.

* * *

**FINISHED!!!!! No more chapters left, that's it, FINITO, OVER, MUCHOS GRACIAS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! You guys RULE!!**

**Me: yep... it's over... TT  
Sunny: already? 0o  
Me: YEPO! XD  
Sunny: AWW MAN TT no fair!!!  
Me: hehe --'**


End file.
